Once again from the start
by Raphmaster14
Summary: Robin.exe challenge. Naruto during his last fight against Tobi he uses a hand sign and jutsu that brought them back to the past, but now, no one remembers anything except... Hinata... who has the kyuubi. Naruto/Hinata/Sakura/Ino Hinata/Kurama
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello people! This is my fourth fanfics that I made and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Sasuke: Now, as for…**

**Me: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Why are you here?**

**Sasuke:… What do you mean?**

**Me: I already hired you for Hidden love… you won't be doing disclaimer for this fanfic.**

**Sasuke: What! Why!**

**Me: Because this fanfics is about Hinata, so I'm hiring her.**

**(Hinata appears)**

**Hinata: Where am I?**

**Me: Does it matters? Just do the damn disclaimer!**

**Hinata: Um… ok… Raphi-kun doesn't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. All right go to Kishimoto-sama… seriously, where am I!**

**Me: *Wink* Enjoy the chapter**

The field was in ruin, several bodies littered across the floor.

"AAAAAAARRRGGH!"

White liquid on the floor, craters on the floor.

"AAAAAAARRRGGH!"

The sky is dark, thunder crackling the sky, lighting the war zone… the bodies of the Konoha 12 and the allied forces on the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHH"

Shikamaru…Choji… Ino… Kiba… Shino… Neji… Tenten… Rock lee… their bodies lie on the floor, the life out of their eyes.

""

Thunder crashed again as two figures clash in the sky, one of them yellow with a cloak while the other is black with another robe.

The yellow one crashed to the ground, landing next to the body of Sasuke Uchiha… his best friend… forced to watch get killed and betrayed… by Tobi.

Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox whose real name is Kurama, is fighting against Tobi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGH!" Naruto and Tobi yelled as they clash again, Naruto once again thrown to the floor.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked back, seeing everyone's sensei's dead. Kakashi from chakra exhaustion, Gai for opening the eight gate, Kurenai for being stab in the back… and Tsunade for getting her chakra sealed. Thus, not letting her stay young.

Naruto glared at Tobi, Killer Bee getting the eight-tails taken out of him, resulting in his death.

Half of Tobi's mask was broken.

Naruto was panting as he used Kurama's chakra and made a giant rasengan while several clones popped to life, holding the same rasengan. Naruto jumped, shoving the rasengan in front of him.

"MASSIVE RASENGAN BARRAGE!" Naruto yelled.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" all the Naruto's were stopped dead in their track and soon, they were dead. But one Naruto came through.

"AAAAAAARRRGH!" Naruto threw a punch… which passed right through.

Naruto tripped and fell on the floor, Kurama's chakra disappearing.

"All out of the nine-tails chakra I see." Tobi said with a smile.

'_No, no!' _Naruto tried to transform but he never succeeded.

Tobi grabbed Naruto and flipped him over; Naruto saw one half of Tobi's face twist into a smirk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain by having both his hand stabbed by chakra rod.

Tobi smirked. "I can see it…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"This world…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Will soon be under my control."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Tobi stood. "That… is an image fit for the last jinchuriki… to give me the power to control this world."

Naruto was stabbed in the hands and arms, his thighs were stabbed, allowing Naruto little space to move his legs and arm.

"Aaaaaaahhh…"Naruto screamed weakly, consciousness slowly losing him.

"Now…" Tobi reach out to grab Naruto, suddenly…

Someone passed by him, Tobi jumped away.

Naruto was able to keep consciousness through sheer will power to see that once again, Hinata saved him.

Hinata gave a bitter smile. "Isn't this the second time I saved you… Naruto-kun?' she asked.

Naruto gave a mirthful laugh. "Yeah…"

Tobi looked at Hinata impassively. "No matter, she won't stop me from achieving my goal." he said, dashing towards her.

Hinata stood her ground, not moving an inch, only if the situation calls for it.

Suddenly… again… someone fell in front of Hinata, punching the ground, making the earth pop and shield Hinata.

Hinata smiled. "Sakura-san!"

Sakura stood and smiled at the both. "Grateful to see me?" she asked, she turned to see Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" she ran towards him and took the chakra rod from his hands, those were the only one she got out before she and Hinata go lifted off the ground.

"Oh no, no, no. I can't let you touch the jinchuriki, I need him to achieve… my… GOAL!" he thrust his hand down, smashing Hinata and Sakura down. "Learn your place in this world!" he continues to add pressure to Sakura and Hinata. Both spitting blood while several ooze out of their bodies.

"No! Sakura-Chan! Hinata-Chan!" Naruto yelled, reach to grab the other chakra rods but got pushed down by gravity, not as much as the other two.

"N… Naruto…-kun…" Sakura whispered weakly, having her ribs collapse, piercing her lungs, barely letting her breath, her stomach more flatter than usual… Hinata in a similar fate.

"Now you see what happens to those who try to stop me." Tobi said as he walked towards Naruto.

Hinata cough. "Don't lay a (cough) finger on (cough) Naruto… -kun." consciousness left Hinata.

"Hinata-Chan…" Naruto whispered. He looked at Sakura who was already unconscious. "Sakura-Chan…" he closed his eyes shut.

He opened them to find himself in front of Kurama.

"**This is a real pickle Naruto, we can't let that bastard win!" **Kurama said.

"I know but… I ran out of your chakra… I got no energy left and… I just can't go on." Naruto said.

"**There's always a way kit, and we'll find it, I'm not going back to becoming the ten-tails and you're not going to live, knowing you failed everyone." **Kurama said.

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEATH, MY TEACHERS ARE DEATH, TSUNADE IS DEATH, ALL THE JINCHURIKI'S ARE DEAD, MY BEST FRIENDS IS DEAD AND…" Naruto closed his eyes tight, tears running down his face. "Sakura-Chan and Hinata-Chan are dead." he whispered.

Even Kurama had to admit that he was a little sad seeing Naruto in so much pain.

"**Listen kit, I may have a way for you to do this all over again." **Kurama said.

Naruto looked at Kurama in wonders. "Really? You can do it?"

Kurama shook his head. **"Not me kit… you!" **

Naruto nearly jumped. "Me, but… I ran out of your chakra, how am I supposed to…"

"**Did you forget about your chakra?" **Kurama asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah… I forgot." he said.

"**Now, what you need to do is…" **

Tobi was still reaching for Naruto, either because he took his sweet time or time slowed while Naruto was talking to Kurama, never the less, he was still reaching for Naruto. In a burst of chakra, Naruto opened his eyes, with new determination burning in them.

Tobi frowned._ 'What this? The chakra rod supposed to agitate his chakra, so why isn't he…' _he froze when he saw Naruto make a weird hand sign. _'What kind of hand sign is that? Never mind that, with this much chakra, he could planning something that could be my end!' _

Hinata and Sakura slowly opened their eyes, able to regain consciousness and looked at Naruto. They both smiled.

"Naruto-kun… you can do it!" Sakura said.

"Go… Naruto-kun!"

Tobi quickly reached for Naruto, grabbing his left shoulder and started to suck Naruto in.

"Secret art: Space-time disruption jutsu!" Naruto yelled and his chakra turned white, covering himself, Tobi, Hinata, Sakura, the battle field, hell… it covered the whole earth.

Kurama, from inside Naruto, though one thing. _**'This'll end badly.' **_

Everyone was enjoying life, wandering around the city of Konoha, the face of the previous hokages on the mountain, but one face is missing.

A secretary walked inside the hokage's office. "Hokage-sama, here's more paperwork." she said.

Hiruzen groaned in disappointment. "Put them on my desk." he said which she did. He looked up. _'Today is the day that Naruto-kun will become a genin… good luck…' _

Hinata was sleeping in bed, and suddenly jumped to the air and landed out of her bed.

She looked around her room. Confusion in her eyes before her eyes widen, flashes of what Naruto did on his fight with pain. Hinata's face turned to pure joy. _'Naruto-kun… he did it! He really did it!' _she thought, she looked at herself. _'But… what am I small again?' _she thought to herself. She shrugged her shoulder and continued to walk.

She reached her kitchen where her father was reading the newspaper (Don't know if they have any, just go with it).

"Hello father." she said, trying her best to be polite to him, her father put down the newspaper and he did the most shocking thing ever… he SMILED at her, SMILED! Hinata was so shock, she almost fell.

"Hello Hinata-Chan how did you sleep?" he asked.

Hinata was still surprised by her father sudden good attitude… or maybe it wasn't sudden at all. "H… hello, f-father?" she asked, unsure of him.

"Hinata-Chan, are you ok?" Haishi asked.

Hinata nodded. "I'll… I'll manage." she said, before turning to go.

"Wait, you haven't eaten breakfast." Haishi said worriment in his voice.

Hinata shivered. Not getting used to her father nice attitude, she never thought she wished for her cold distance father.

"I know, I'll… eat it later." she said.

She once again turned to leave but she almost fell from, having a mass tackle her, she looked down to see Hanabi smiling at her.

"Hi Nee-Chan!" Hanabi greeted.

Hinata stared dumbly at her before rushing out of the room.

"Nee-Chan?" Hanabi asked. She looked at Haishi who shrugged his shoulder and continue to read the newspaper.

Hinata continue to run before she nearly bump into Neji. She waited for Neji to say something.

"Hinata-sama…" he said coldly.

'_Well at least he's still the same… ass.' _Hinata mentally cursed as she walked towards one of her servant. "Excuse me, what date is it?" she asked.

The servant looked at her watch… if she had any. Instead she thought for a sec. "Isn't it the day you get selected for a team?" she asked.

Hinata eyes widen. "That's right! Thanks!" she said, she saw the servant raise her hand. "Um… you need something?' she asked.

The servant looked at Hinata with a confused expression. "You usually give me rewards in hugs… you said I was your mother figure." she said.

Hinata looked over the servant. She shrugged her shoulders and hugged the servant. "Thanks again!" she said and ran off.

She was running, hoping to see her friend or maybe even her… there he was.

Naruto Uzumaki walking without a care in the world.

Her eyes started to water, seeing her Naruto-kun in front of her, where she could reach for him.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she yelled and hugged Naruto, tackling to the ground.

"Oof." Naruto grunted, landing on the ground.

Several villages came. "Demon! Hands off!" they said and grabbed Hinata, pulling her away from Naruto.

"Wait, he didn't do anything!" she said.

"Damn right he didn't!" a man yelled.

"Wha…?" before she could finish her thoughts, she was roughly pushed to the ground. She rubbed her sore bottom and looked at everyone and immediately froze.

Everyone was glaring at her, those hateful eyes that used to be focused to Naruto only this time… it was focused at her.

"Demon! Get out of here!" they yelled at her. "We don't want you here!" "Just die!" those are what reached Hinata ears.

"Guys, guys, she wasn't doing anything! Relax!" Naruto told them but they wouldn't listen.

Hinata could go and say that she was used to her family glare of disappointment, but to have several villagers not only glare at her with hatred, but yelling at her to die, the pressure was too much for her and she ran off.

She soon found a building and hide behind it, her thoughts racing. _'What's wrong with them? First my father and little sister acted nice to me, which I don't mind, everyone doesn't have those disappointing glares but instead sympathetic once. And now the villagers wants me dead… what going on!' _Hinata thought desperately and shut her eyes tight, when she opened them; she was surprised to see herself in a sewer.

She looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

"**Mh… you poor poor thing…" **something purred behind the cage.

Hinata cautiously walked closer to the cage, when she was ten feet away, a giant red eye opened.

Hinata shrieked and almost fell.

"**Mhh… don't be afraid my pretty little vixen…" **the eye shrinks down until two small human eyes were staring at Hinata. The figured walked forward to reveal a naked female with long red hair that goes to her bottom. **"Mh mh mh… you look cuter up close, especially when you look so scared." **she said in her demonic sweet voice of her.

Hinata continue to look at the female. "Who are you! And… And where am I?"

The female shook her head. **"Isn't it clear sweetie, I'm the nine-tail demon fox, but you can call my Kurama, that was my original name and I'm not planning to change it." **Kurama said.

Hinata looked at her with a confused expression. "But… you're supposed to inside of Naruto… and you're supposed to be a boy, and you're supposed to be mean and vicious, calling me a bitch instead of cute and sweetie and…" she stopped upon Kurama appearing behind Hinata and rubbing her shoulder.

"**Relax my cute little vixen… no need to stress yourself so much… I'll explain everything later, for now, enjoy your second chance in life…" **Kurama whispered in Hinata ear while working the stress out of Hinata.

Hinata stood there, letting Kurama rub her shoulder, until she felt a slight tickle on her neck, she gasped when the thing that tickled her started sucking on her knee. Her eyes widen and quickly jumped.

"W-what are you doing! I'm not into girls!" Hinata yelled.

"**Mh, but you look so cute!" **Kurama dived for Hinata but before she could make it.

Hinata opened her eyes to see herself behind the see building, she is drench in sweat. She looked at her imaginary watch and gasped. "Class almost starts!" she said and dashed towards her school. Her problem towards Kurama forgotten.

She came to class and saw everything the same, except with some differences.

For one, Naruto seem slightly more popular with girls and had more friends.

'_Note to self: Claim Naruto first.' _Hinata noted.

She continues to look around and like she expected, she Ino and Sakura wasn't here, she looked to see Sasuke sitting boredly on the other end of the class. But something about him seem different, something that Sasuke couldn't live without.

'_Sasuke-san isn't brooding!' _Hinata thought in surprised.

And correct she was, Sasuke didn't have the 'fuck off world' look, he had the 'I wish something exciting happens' look. Truth be told, Hinata though Sasuke looked more relaxed than usual.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" someone yelled, Hinata turned to the voice and to her surprise, she saw Ino run towards Naruto and hug him.

"Hehe… hey Ino-Chan…" Naruto said nervously. _'No matter how many times I told her that we'll never be together, she just seems to be trying harder.' _Naruto thought annoyingly. "Um… Ino-Chan, can you get off now?" he asked.

Ino shook her head. "I want to stay like this longer." she said, earning a piercing gaze from Hinata and several other girls.

'_Why that little, didn't she love Sasuke!' _Hinata thought. She once again heard a lot of commotion, she turned to the door and sweat dropped. There stood Sakura, several boys ogling her but she coldly ignored them and walked to her seat, even when she sat, boys looked at her _way _too closely, waiting for her to do something.

Sakura looked at them. "What?" she asked.

All the boys around her went to an uproar, yelling things like: 'We love you Sakura-Chan' 'She said 'what'!' or 'Please be my girlfriend!' Sakura sighed annoyingly and turned to the boy of her dream. Sasuke Uchiha, her eyes turned to the shape of hearts as she looked at him looking outside the window boredly, Sasuke looked at her and surprisingly, he smiled at her and waved.

Sakura nearly swoon and fell, everyone saw her reaction and turned to glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned from them. _'Take Itachi nii-san's advice and don't look at them in the eyes!' _Sasuke thought nervously.

Hinata looked at all of them confusingly. _'What happened o team seven?' _she thought.

"Alright class, settle down." they turned to Iruka who entered the class. Hinata sat down she didn't bother to listen to Iruka since she already heard his explanation on them now being ninja and how tough it'll be from now on.

"Now, to select the team. "Iruka took out a piece of paper and started to name off people who will be on the same team. "Now, team seven…" Hinata's ear perked, even though she knew the team. "First is Naruto Uzumaki…" he said.

Ino's head propped up, she looked at Naruto. _'Come on God; let me be with Naruto-kun…' _ Ino thought.

"Sakura Haruno…"

Sakura groaned annoyingly and looked at Naruto who was sitting next to her.

He smiled at her and waved but Sakura quickly glared at him, Naruto turned. _'Don't look at her in the eyes, don't look at her in the eye, don't look at her in the eye!' _

"And… Hinata Hyuuga." Iruka finished, Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

'_I'm… on the same team… as Naruto-kun?' _she asked as a smile grazed her feature.

"WHAT!" two screech came from Sakura and Ino.

"Iruka-sensei, why do I need to be with this dumbass!" Sakura asked.

"Why does that slut get to be with my man!" Ino asked.

"I'm not a slut!"

"Pfft, yeah right, having all those boys practically kissing the ground you walk on."

Sakura smirked. "What the matter? Jealous?" Ino blushed, but before he could retort Iruka interfered.

"Sakura, we have teams based on how people did, You got the best when it comes to academic fields, Naruto is the best when it comes to the physical field, Hinata… is second best in both, I'm pretty sure you three could learn something from each other and improve where you are lacking." Iruka explained.

"But I don't want to be with this shit for brains!" Sakura continued.

"That's enough Sakura!" Iruka yelled. "Sit down otherwise I'll keep you back for another year."

Sakura eyes widen. "Y-you can't do that!"

"Wanna bet?"

Sakura huffed and sat down; Naruto flinched and move to the other side of the classroom, as far away from Sakura.

Iruka sighed. "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto's ear perked up. "Kakashi nee-san is my sensei?' he asked.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Kakashi is your brother?"

"Yeah… well no, he takes care of me like a brother since both my parents are either dead or left." Naruto said sadly on the last part.

"Mh, bet you they left you behind… who would want to take care of a dumbass like you?" Sakura asked coldly.

Naruto's anger spiked, he glared at Sakura with everything he had.

"Sakura Haruno! If you say one more thing out of line, you'll be held back! Now apologize to Naruto." Iruka said.

Sakura sighed annoyingly. "Sorry I insulted your stupid parents." Sakura said. Even in her apology, it was still an insult.

"That's it Sakura!" Iruka yelled. "You are…"

"Wait Iruka-sensei!" Hinata said quickly. "If Sakura-san get held back, then what will happen to me and Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "If she get held back then there won't be an extra student to replace here, and me and Naruto-kun will have to be held back along with her."

Iruka took up a thinking pose. He sighed. "You are lucky Sakura that Hinata told me that fact, but remember…" Sakura looked at Iruka with a disinterested look. "The world of the shinobi is no laughing matter, I advise for you to open up to Hinata and Naruto soon."

"Pfft, whatever…" Sakura muttered low enough for Iruka not to hear.

"Ok… next is team eight and that will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara, your sensei is Asuma." Shikamaru sighed annoyingly, Kiba looked at his teammates and grinned, Shino was… well… Shino. "And team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Sasuke Uchiha, your sensei is Kurenai." he finished.

Sasuke looked confused for a sec. _'That's odd, I could've sworn that I would've ended up with Shikamaru or Naruto… oh well…' _Sasuke looked at Ino and almost flinched due to her gritting her teeth so tight that it almost looked at if they were going to break.

'_No, no, no, no, NO! I was supposed to be with Naruto-kun! Not that bitch Sakura, she can have Sasuke for all I care, I just want to be able to hold Naruto-kun whenever I want!' _at this point she had tears going down her face.

Sasuke actually felt bad for Ino. _'Poor girls, she probably wanted to be with her best friend…'_

Choji was the most confused then the other two; he didn't know if he was supposed to be happy or sad, he didn't care who he had as a team as long as he got along with them… he never talked to Ino or Sasuke in his short 12 year old life, he went towards Ino. "Hi…" he greeted, Ino gave a low growl, he backed away slowly. He instead walked towards Sasuke. "Hi…" he greeted.

Sasuke looked at Choji. He grinned. "Hey fatty, how's it going?" he joked, he even laughed slightly… before Choji exploded.

"I'M NOT FAT I'M JUST BIG-BONED!" Choji yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to get away, but he was already at the wall. "Ok…" he said meekly.

"Hey! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura yelled.

Choji turned to her. "But he called me fat!"

"He's not lying; you are the fattest kid to ever exist."

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT FAT!"

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka screamed, everyone rushed around the class and sat down. Iruka sighed. "Make sure… you don't give your sensei's headaches." Iruka said before leaving, letting everyone talk among themselves.

Sakura immediately rushed towards Sasuke. "Are you ok Sasuke-kun?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be alright, I just need to remember not to call him fat during our mission otherwise either me or him will end up death." he said.

"Don't listen to him Sasuke-kun, he's just jealous that he can't have a body build like yours." she said.

Hinata looked disgusted. _'Is it just me or does Sakura-Chan flirts with Sasuke more openly?' _she asked.

Naruto looked at anyone he could talked but find everyone busy so he went towards Hinata and sat next to her.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto greeted.

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled. "Hi N-Naruto-kun…" she greeted, she mentally kicked herself for stuttering.

"So, what do you think of this whole team setup?" Naruto asked.

"Well… I don't mind being with you…" Hinata said.

"Huh? Why?' Naruto asked.

"Because, I lo…"

"Yo shithead! Get over here now!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Naruto glared at her. "Why don't you make me!" he said, he turned to Hinata. "So what were you say ARGH!" Naruto got interrupted when Sakura grabbed his ear.

"Don't you ever talk back to me." Sakura said.

"Oh, so it's ok for you to call me a shithead, but not for you to ARGH!" Naruto was again interrupted when Sakura pulled him harder.

"Come here, now!" she pulled Naruto away.

Hinata glared at Sakura. _'What's wrong with her? She likes Sasuke so why is she so possessive of Naruto-kun?' _Hinata asked herself, she then sighed. _'This isn't the same timeline, how did all of this change, Sasuke-san is nicer, he mentioned Itachi as if Itachi didn't kill his clan, my family is nicer to me… except Neji, I have the kyuubi inside of me…'_

"**I'd rather be called Kurama thank you." **Kurama said inside Hinata's head.

'_Right, Kurama is inside of me instead of Naruto-kun, Sakura is more… bitchy, and Ino likes Naruto-kun…' _Hinata had swirly eyes at this point. _'So much has changed, even the teams.' _she thought, soon Asuma came.

"Team eight, came with me." Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru left.

The next second, Kurenai came. "Team ten, come with me."

Hinata looked at Kurenai and almost wished that she was still her sensei.

Kurenai looked at Hinata and waved at her, Hinata waved back weakly as Kurenai left, Hinata sighed.

Naruto noticed this. "Hinata, what's wrong?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head. "It's nothing Naruto-kun…" before her eyes widen in remembrance. _'Wait, Naruto-kun doesn't remember what happened, I should remind him!' _"Naruto-kun, don't you remember what happened?" she asked.

"Well… no, you were just sad so I came and…"

"No, no, don't you remember! You were fighting this guy named Tobi and you almost died." she said.

Naruto took a thinking pose. "A guy named Tobi… doesn't ring a bell, you sure you aren't making this up?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm serious, you…"

"Can you two, keep it down!" Sakura yelled at both of them. "We're the only one in here, so I don't want to hear a word from either of you." she said and slumped down on her chair, already missing Sasuke.

Naruto hmphed and stayed quiet, not wanted to raise the tension between him and Sakura already.

(With team eight)  
>Sasuke sat next to Choji who was sitting next to Ino, who seem to be ignoring everything in the world to focus on one thing… or one person.<p>

'_Naruto-kun…' _she thought with a blush and a smile on her face.

"Alright…" Kurenai started. "Why don't we start with introduction? Who will go first?" she saw that no hands came up. "Ok, then I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi; I like a… certain someone…" Kurenai trailed off, thinking of a certain purple haired konoichi. "I hate it when pervert keeps trying to get a feel of me; my hobby is having evening drinks, my dream… I guess get married, haven't put a lot of thoughts in it." she finished. She looked at Sasuke. "You go first."

Sasuke seemed slightly surprised by this. "Ok, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like to train, I hate it when people make fun on how my hair looked, I mean seriously! This is how hair stand, I cannot change it!" Sasuke yelled at no one. "Ahem, anyway my hobby is training and my dream…" he took a dramatic pause. "Is to surpass my older brother, Itachi nii-san." he said with a smile.

Kurenai nodded. "Good, not bad… you!" she said, pointing at Choji.

"Oh, uh… my name is Choji Akimichi, I like to eat food, especially Korean barbecue, I hate it when people say that I'm fat!" he yelled with fire in his eyes. "My hobby is buying and eating foods, my dream… I guess to build an empire run by food."

'_You got to be kidding me!' _Sasuke thought.

Ino sighed annoyingly.

Kurenai eyebrow twitched. "Ok… you're up." she said, looking at Ino.

"Ok!" she said. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like a certain blond haired someone…" she said with a giggle and a blush.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. _'She's in love… with herself?' _she asked, no knowing about Naruto.

"… I hate it when people hurt him…"

'_Ahh, so it isn't herself…'_

"My hobby is shopping and I dream to marry my future husband!" she said.

Kurenai sweat dropped. _'I got a lot of work to do in the team.' _she thought.

Naruto felt a shiver down his spine.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I feel… like I'm being forced to marriage." he said.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Can you two shut up!" Sakura yelled. "I'm trying to think!"

Naruto and Hinata stuck out their tongue at the same time at her.

Asuma sighed, seeing his team. "Ok, let's get introduction out of the way shall we?" he said. "Who wants to start?" Kiba raised his hand. "Ok, you."

"What should we say in our introductions?" he asked.

Asuma sighed. "You name, likes, dislikes, hobby and dream, now go."

Kiba grinned. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like my dog Akamaru; I hate it when my sister bothers me. My hobby is taking care of Akamaru and training, my dream… I guess to become a good heir for my clan." Kiba finished.

Asuma nodded. "A solid presentation, you." he said, pointing at Shino.

"My name is Shino Aburame, I like to collect bugs for my hive, I dislike people judging me because I have bugs living inside of me…"

'_That is creepy…' _everyone thought except Shikamaru.

"… My hobby is, as I said before, to collect bugs for my hive. My dream, don't have any."

'_Wow, creepy and mysterious, I got myself a handful…' _Asuma thought. "Now, looks like your last."

Shikamaru sighed. "My name is Shikamaru Nara, I like playing shogi, I dislike when people bother me and make a satiation troublesome, my hobby is cloud watching, my dream… don't have any."

'_Ok, so I got a dog boy, a creepy bug guys and the laziest guy to ever walk planet earth…' _Asuma sweat dropped. _'I bet they'll die in their first c-rank mission.' _"Ok, tomorrow, I'm going to put you through a survival test."

"Huh?" Ino asked. "What do you mean?"

"It means that you guys aren't genins yet…" Kurenai started.

"… You'll be giving one more exam and we'll see how you guys do…" Asuma continued.

"… but be warned…"

"66 percent students fail this test!" Asuma and Kurenai said, like they anticipated, everyone went into an uproar.

"What! 66 percent chances of failing!" Ino asked.

"That's ridiculous!" Sasuke yelled.

"Come on, we worked hard to become genins! Now you're telling me we have another chance of failing!" Kiba asked, along with Choji.

"In short… yeah." Asuma and Kurenai said.

Both teams slumped down.

'_I have to pass, if I don't, Naruto-kun will…' _Ino thought and shook her head.

'_I have to surpass Itachi nii-san; I promised that I'll be a better ninja than him… I have to pass this test.'_

Naruto was now sleeping on the chair as Sakura stayed awake, looking more pissed as the time passed. Hinata… she didn't seem to care, mostly because Naruto was sleeping on her shoulder.

The door opened. "Um… hello… is anyone here?" someone asked nervously.

The man turned out to be Kakashi, who received a face full of board eraser.

"Bastard! You had us waiting for three hours! What the hell do you got to say for yourself?" Sakura yelled, waking up Naruto.

Kakashi thought for a moment. "I don't like you guys." he said, Hinata sweat dropped and Sakura deepen her glare; Naruto was too tired to care. "Met me at the rooftop." and with that, he poof away.

"I better not be doing anymore waiting than I already did…" Sakura said before turning to Naruto who was once again sleeping on Hinata's shoulder, Sakura walked towards him and punched his head. "Wake up dumbass, we're supposed to go to the rooftop." she said coldly.

Naruto glared at her and growled. "Would it kill you to try and be nice to me!" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I would die, reincarnate, die, reincarnate, die, reincarnate, all over until I die a total of one hundred times." she said.

Naruto gave a feral growl and was so close to pounding Sakura.

"Ok, let's go to the rooftop." Hinata said nervously, pulling Naruto with her while Sakura walked behind them.

Kakashi was actually waiting there when he saw them coming up stairs. "Finally, you guys came here; you took forever to come here! The hell is wrong with you guys! Are you trying to give me the wrong impression!" he asked.

"BASTARD!" Sakura screamed at Kakashi.

"Meh meh, relax, I was just joking." Kakashi said.

All three sat down, they all stayed quiet for a long time.

"So… what should we do now?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I guess we should do introductions." Kakashi said. "Naruto, why don't you start? Say your likes, dislikes, hobby, and dream for the future." he said.

Naruto grinned. "Ok!" he said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, especially miso ramen; I hate the fact that I need to wait three minutes for the ramen to cook, my hobby… cooking ramen, especially…"

"Would you say something that doesn't involve fucking ramen!" Sakura asked.

Naruto growled. "Ok, what is wrong with you! You always seem to be picking on me! Do you got a bone to pick with me!"

"I just don't like your personality, it sickens me, just hearing your name is enough to make me barf!"

"You are that close to having me kick your ass!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

Hinata watched as Naruto and Sakura continue to argue, she looked at Kakashi who seemed annoyed.

Kakashi turned to Hinata. "Do they usually fight like this?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata nodded. "Ever since we became a team." Hinata explained.

Kakashi shook his head. _'And I had to be the one to fail my little bro… so sad…' _Kakashi thought as he started at them. "Alright!" he said, interrupting them. "Sakura sit down, let Naruto continue with his introduction, you'll get your turn." he said.

Sakura frowned; she sat as far away from Naruto as possible. Naruto didn't mind.

"As I was saying, my dream for the future is to become hokage, I want to protect everyone, no matter what!" he said, Hinata smiled, blushed, and had a dreaming look in her eyes.

Sakura scoffed.

"Pinky, your turn." Kakashi said.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the nickname. "My name is Sakura Haruno; my likes are walking and reading books…" Naruto stiffed a laugh. "My dislikes are idiot people and easy materials…" Naruto stiffed a laugh. "My hobby is trivia games…" Naruto stiffed a laugh, Sakura popped a vein. "My dream is to marry Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto burst out laughing while rolling on the floor.

Sakura snapped. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM ASSHOLE! I SWEAR SOMEDAY I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD, I'LL BE AN S-RANK MISSION JUST TO SIT DOWN!" she yelled, but Naruto didn't stop laughing.

"Naruto!" Naruto stopped and looked at Kakashi. "Go sit in a corner."

"But…"

"Now!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto walked away with Sakura laughing her ass off. "You too Haruno."

"What!"

"Now!" Sakura did the same.

Kakashi sighed and turned his piecing gaze towards Hinata who flinched. "I'm on my last nerve, don't make any mistake." he threatened.

Hinata nodded. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like to garden, I dislike it when people see others as weak, my hobby is pressing flowers, my dream…" she stayed quiet, letting everyone know that she didn't wanted to share.

"Alright…" Kakashi said, trying to calm himself. "Well meet in training ground seven for our survival test." Kakashi said.

"Survival test?" Naruto asked from the corner.

"What are you talking about sensei, and you didn't even introduce yourself." Sakura pointed out.

"I'll introduce myself when you guys learn to get along." Kakashi said firmly, leaving no room for arguments. "This test will determine if you guys are ready to be full-fledged genins or not…"

"What!" Naruto asked, almost moving from his spot.

"But be warned, 66 percent students who take this test fails." Kakashi said.

Sakura nearly screamed in rage at the moment.

"So you mean to tell me, that we got a chance to fail the test and go back to the academy… for another year!" Naruto asked.

"Yep! Isn't that grand?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile. No one answered. "We'll meet tomorrow at seven, oh and don't eat anything, you'll throw up." and with that Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto and Sakura glared at each other one last time before saying one thing. "Don't hold me back." and they both left.

Hinata stayed there, before letting out a breath she didn't know she was having.

"**Geez, my old container isn't how he used to be, he used to be madly in love with that bitch Sakura…" **Kurama said.

Hinata nodded in agreement. _'This timeline… isn't the same as the last one.' _Hinata thought before heading home.

**Me: So… what do you think of my new story, and unlike Untold destiny (Rest In Peace) I know exactly where I'm going with this!**

**Hinata: So, I have the kyuubi inside of me… and everyone changed?**

**Me: Yep… isn't this exciting!**

**Hinata faints.**

**Me: What the hell! Why did you faint! *Le me notices nosebleed* Oh… ok, please review and tell me what you think, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome to the second chapter of Once again from the start!**

**Hinata: It's a pleasure for all of you to support me in this fanfic of me. *She bow***

**Me: Yes! I also appreciate you guys wasting your time reading my fanfic.**

**Hinata: *Gasp* Raphi-kun, you shouldn't say that!**

**Me: *Downcast* your right, even so, I still appreciate you guys reading, reviewing, favoriting (Not sure if that's a word) and alerting my story, along with my others, I even got some ideas to continue with Untold destiny… now for disclaimers!**

**Hinata: Rafael-sama doesn't own Naruto-kun, Kishimoto-sama does, if he had… he'll probably made me less shy…**

**Me: Pfft, I so would…**

**Chapter 2: Test**

Hinata walked behind Naruto and Sakura who were constantly throwing insults at each other's. She sighed, wishing that they got along or at least weren't fighting all the time. If they became a team it'll be a miracle, if they survive their first C-rank mission, she'll be thanking Kami over one

thousands time.

No surprisingly, because it happened in her timeline, the Konoha 12 meet up at a BBQ restaurant.

"Hi everyone!" Hinata greeted, everyone turned to see them.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino embraced Naruto tightly, who felt as if he was going to split in half.

Hinata's anger spiked at the moment but she quickly regained control, not wanted to cause a scene… so instead she grabbed Ino and dragged her off.

"Where the hell are you taking me!" Ino asked but Hinata didn't stop and soon they were out of the restaurant.

Ino snatched her arm away. "You have ten seconds to explain yourself otherwise I'll report to you!"

Hinata sighed. "Why do you like Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ino asked intelligently.

"I mean, you used to be mean and vicious to him…" _'Although that was in my other timeline…' _"But now… your head over heels over him, since when did you started liking him?"

Ino smirked. "A little jealous are you, Hinata-Chan?" Ino asked.

Hinata blushed and turned away. "Just answer the question."

Ino nodded. "Alright… when I was small, this girls use to bully all the time, calling me stuff like 'slut' or 'whore', I swear, they were like, seven I don't even know where they learned those words in such a young age… anyway, when one of them were about to slap me, Naruto came and took the hit for me…" Ino's eyes turned dreamy at the moment. "After that he became my friend, we hanged out every chance we got, during those times I learned what a sweet caring guy he is, he'll put his friends before himself…" Ino pause for a moment. "He became the closest person I ever had as a friend, and he treat everyone with respect, even that bitch Sakura…" she said with a chuckle. "Eventually I started to fall for him the more I hang out with him…" she looked at Hinata. "You got to admit, his caring, sweet and cute personality makes him a great catch."

Hinata looked at Ino in wonders. "He saved you from some bullies?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"He did the same for me, only… I was too nervous to be close to him." she said in slight shame.

"Well, that can still change."

Hinata looked at Ino. "How come you're helping, don't you want Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Whether I help or not, Naruto-kun will still me mine." Ino said smugly.

Was that a challenge? Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Was that a challenge?" I just asked that.

Ino grinned. "Won't be much of a fuss, but… I guess you could say that." Ino said.

Hinata nodded, they both walked inside to see an annoyed Konoha 12, and Naruto and Sakura arguing… again.

Hinata sighed annoyingly. Hey eyebrow twitched when she heard Naruto involved her to the discussion and Sakura to say something rather… unlady-like about Hinata.

"ENOUGH!" Hinata yelled, shocking everyone who is used to silent, shy Hinata. She glared at Naruto and Sakura who almost flinched. "Naruto, sit down now, or I'll take ramen from you for three years…" she threaten, Naruto immediately sat down. "And you…" she looked at Sakura. "You say another word and I'll rip off your tongue and force you to swallow it…" needless to say, everyone was terrified by the new Hinata.

Sakura also sat down, in fear for her tongue.

"And if I hear you guys say one more mean thing to each other either directly or indirectly, I'll follow through with my promise." and she sat down between them, due to her enhanced hearing due to Kurama, she can listen if they whispered.

There was a long, awkward silence after that. Hinata, feeling the pressure of everyone's eyes on her, felt regret for her choice of action and almost apologized to Naruto and Sakura.

"Well, getting off the, 'I'ma kill you moment'…" Ino said nervously. "Kiba how was your team?" she asked.

Kiba snapped. "It was awful! This two are the most boring teammates ever! They barely even talk with emotions and don't respond to my insult or playfulness!" Kiba turned to Shikamaru. "You are the laziest guy in the entire world!"

"Meh…" was Shikamaru excellent response.

Kiba turned to Shino. "Your bugs are idiotic and will get you killed in battle!"

Shino looked at Kiba… then looked away.

"They are like freaking clones!" Kiba yelled with an insane look in his eyes, although by this point, everyone stopped listening.

"So, Naruto-kun…" Ino purred his name, making Naruto shiver, Hinata to narrow her eyes and Sakura to roll her eyes. "How was your team, I'm sure they were… interesting." she said, looking directly at Sakura.

"Well, my teams were fine, a little… frustrating…" Naruto said, being careful not to insult Sakura. "Kakashi-nii said something about a survival test." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know, Kurenai-sensei is making us go through the same thing." Sasuke said.

"The same for us." Kiba said.

Sakura took a thinking pose. "Does anyone know what the last test is about?" Sakura asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulder.

"Um, maybe it's about teamwork." Hinata put her two cent.

"Pfft, that's so not what the test is about." Sakura said dismissal.

Everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"I'm not sure Hinata, how can you be so sure?" Ino asked.

"Well…" Hinata thought of an excuse. "There wouldn't be a team without teamwork; I think they want to see how good we are in working together… that is the point of being in a team, as long as you can work together."

Ino shrugged her shoulder. "Not sure if I could pass, I got stuck with two turds."

"Hey!" Sasuke and Choji said in unisons.

"See?" Ino asked.

"Come on Ino-Chan, give them some credit, they could help you." Naruto said.

"You believe… that they could help me pass?"

Naruto nodded.

Ino turned to the two. "You two are to work your ass off to help me pass!" she said with stars in her eyes.

'_Where did her confident come from?' _Sasuke thought.

Almost as if ages passed, everyone's food came… only to be eaten by Choji at the next second.

"CHOJI!" everyone yelled. After tying Choji down, they ordered the food again, accidentally torturing Choji by them eating their food while he got none. In the end, Choji had to walk home with an empty stomach, even though he already ate a huge amount.

Everyone were about to leave.

Ino clutched to Naruto's arm. "Naruto-kun, promise me that you'll pass the test." she said with puppy eyes that Naruto has to admit, made her adorable.

"Sure Ino-Chan, I'll pass the test in no time." Naruto said with a confident grin.

Ino smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek, sending a wave of jealousy through Hinata and made Naruto's face crimson red.

"Bye!" and she ran off, Naruto stood there, rubbing the cheek Ino kissed.

'_That does it! She is so going down!' _Hinata thought.

"**Make that bitch pay for stealing our man!" **Kurama yelled in her head.

Hinata nodded as she planned her revenge against Ino and prayed that Naruto and Sakura cooperate enough to pass the test.

(Next day)  
>Hinata woke up, but for some reason she felt naked. She looked down under her sheet, and blushed heavily. She quickly covered herself, even though she was already covered.<p>

'_Who did this!' _Hinata thought.

She heard someone cooking something which got her curious, she looked for clothes but didn't find any.

She thought of using this for training to increase her speed but she went against it, she opened the door the slightest.

"U-um, e-excuse me, anyone…" no one responded. "Hello, can s-someone get me some clothes, I don't have any…" no one responded. She took a deep breath. "HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE!"

"**My, my… your voice is still cute when you scream…" **Hinata froze, feeling a present. She slowly turned her head and to her surprise, she saw Kurama standing behind her. **"Kyaaa, your naked form is so hot and sexy, and I feel like I can just suck does lemons for some of your rich milk!" **Kurama made another dive at Hinata and landed face first to a fox plushy.

Hinata was cowering in a corner. "W-w-why are you here? And why are you saying such dirty things about my body?" Hinata asked, slightly terrified.

"**Can you blame me for saying the truth? I hate liars and I'm no hypocrite." **Kurama explained, looking at the yellow fox plushy.

"But that doesn't explain why you are here; you're supposed to be inside my mind." Hinata said.

Kurama chuckled. **"True, I am supposed to be inside your mind, but I am able to leak my chakra and make a solid body, I can't go too far from you and I can't maintain this form for long, just an hour, but I'll get better…" **Kurama chuckled again. **"I just wanted to be able to see you in and outside of your mind." **she dived at Hinata for the third time but Hinata for the third time, jumped out of the way. Making Kurama crash into the wall.

"No, what if anyone sees you?" Hinata asked.

Kurama gave a feral growl. **"Would you stop moving out of the way when I jumped towards you!" **Kurama asked with anger in her voice, the room temperature dropped drastically as Kurama glared at Hinata.

Hinata gulped, she would've run, but Kurama's piercing gaze prevents her from doing that.

Hinata got even more terrified as Kurama got closer to her and dropped to her level.

Kurama glared at Hinata's eyes before she started laughing.

Hinata got a confused look, before she could react, Kurama hugged her.

"**Man, if all I have to do is scare you shitless to let me hug you, I'll gladly do that, you look so cute when you're about to cry!" **she purred.

Hinata stood still until one of Kurama's hands travel to one of her… ahem, more private areas.

She turned scarlet red.

"Hey, stop! Anywhere but there!" Hinata tried to push Kurama off of her but she had a tight grip.

"**You're so adorable, I just want to eat you up!" **Kurama purred as she cuddled closer to Hinata.

"Please, get off!" without thinking, Hinata did a palms strike to Kurama's chest, throwing her painfully off her. Hinata blinked before she started thinking of the independent doom awaiting her.

"**Owwww…" **Hinata blinked, seeing Kurama look as if she's going to cry. **"You… you rejecting me…" **her lower lips quiver.

"Uh…" Hinata was speechless to say the less.

Before she knew it, Kurama actually started crying, the cry sent shockwave throughout her house, making Hinata's room shake.

'_This is kyuubi! The strongest of the tailed-beast… the one who can make tsunami's, earthquakes, and leveled mountains! The most fear natural disaster in the world! This is it!' _Hinata thought astounded as she watched Kurama cry. Soon, she got tired of her crying and she walked towards.

"Ok, ok! I'm… sorry for rejecting you."

Kurama abruptly stopped crying. **"Took you long enough, geez, I almost ran out of breath faking my cry…" **Hinata stood there stun. **"Well, got to go Hinata-Chan, stay beautiful!" **Kurama turned to pure chakra and went inside Hinata.

Hinata was still stun before she snapped out of it. _'Concentrate, I need to pass the test…' _finally, one of her servant brought clothes to Hinata, she got dressed and ran towards training ground seven, meeting Naruto and Sakura there and, not surprisingly, she found them fighting… again.

She sighed, letting them know that she was here.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, how was your morning!" Naruto asked.

Hinata laughed nervously. "It was fine Naruto-kun…" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Naruto laughed with Hinata. "Great, mine was fine… until I saw a certain someone…" Naruto said, looking at Sakura. "I swear Hinata, I tried to be nice, but that girl makes it hard for me!"

Hinata looked at Sakura. Then a light bulb appeared on her head.

"Sakura-san, can I talk to you?... in private?" she asked, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I… guess?" Sakura said, walking away from Naruto and Hinata following, when they both came far enough from Naruto, Sakura turned to Hinata. "Alright, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

Hinata took a deep breath. "Sakura, don't you remember that fact that Sasuke-san turned evil?" Hinata asked.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sasuke-san almost killed you with chidori, don't you remember?" Hinata asked.

"No, I don't…" Sakura stopped, feeling a huge headache. Before her eyes she saw a flash in which an older Sasuke was about to impale an older Sakura with chidori from the back, as quick as it came it was gone. Sakura gripped her head painfully.

"Do you remember?" Hinata asked.

"The hell did you do to me? Is this some kind of genjutsu?" Sakura asked.

"No, it what happened."

"You're lying, Sasuke-kun would never try to kill me, and he's not evil!" Sakura said, glaring at Sakura.

"No, Sasuke-san is…"

"Go away!" Sakura yelled at Hinata as she walked away.

Hinata sighed. _'Well that didn't work… but I can't give up…' _Hinata thought with determination.

(Team 8)  
>Shikamaru and the other watched as Asuma was smoking.<p>

Kiba looked as if he would kill someone just to have fun.

He snapped. "Oh come on! Are we going to get this test over with!" Kiba asked.

Asuma looked at him then sigh. "Alright, alright. All you have to do is take these bells…" he showed them two bells. "And try to take them from me, the one who doesn't get a bell get tied to a post and is sent back to the academy." Asuma said. He tied the bells to his belt. "And… begin!" and before any of them knew it, Asuma vanished, almost as if he was an illusion.

Kiba immediate jumped action to try and get one of the bells, he was about to go run in a random location when Shino stopped him.

"Kiba-san, did you forget what Hinata-san said?" Shino asked.

Kiba gave Shino a questioning glance.

"Hinata-san said that we should work together, that this whole test is about teamwork." Shikamaru said.

"Oh please, it only has two bells, you guys just want the bells for yourself and make me fail!" Kiba accused.

Shino and Shikamaru sighed. "Think what you want Kiba, but we are still going to work together, and when Asuma praise us for us working together and he is disappointed in you not working with us, don't come crying back." Shikamaru said as he and Shino started to walk away.

"Mh, I can handle myself, right Akamaru?" Kiba asked, Akamaru whined. "What do you 'I should've gone with them'?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barked. "No I will not get my ass handed to me, who's side are you on!" Akamaru barked. "Pfft, hurtful…" and Kiba walked off.

Asuma, watching them, sighed. _'It'll be a miracle if they pass.' _

(Team ten)  
>Ino was dreaming about Naruto before Sasuke snapped in front of her face.<p>

"Hey, I need you awake so that we'll pass the test." Sasuke said. Ino stuck her tongue out which made Sasuke's eyebrow twitch. "Annoying brat." he muttered to himself. He looked at Choji and walked towards him. "Is there anyway to get her to focus on us?" Sasuke asked.

Choji thought for a while. "Maybe is we tape a photo of Naruto in front of her eyes, she'll believe that he is here." he said.

"Pfft, do you actually believe she's stupid enough to fall for that?" Sasuke asked.

Choji took a picture of Naruto from cyberspace and put a tape on it, also from cyberspace. He walked towards Ino and before she knew it, he taped it in front of her.

"Hey! What did you…" she stopped, seeing a photo of Naruto giving her a thumb up shown to her. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked, he said nothing. "Come on sweetie, you can talk to me…" still no response. "Awww, you're too shy." Ino said.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "I can't believe she actually fell for that." Sasuke said in surprise.

Kurenai came in a distorted way before she became solid. "Hello team…" she notices Ino talking to a picture. "Can someone take the picture of her face?" she asked.

Sasuke grabbed the picture and yanked it off.

Ino was stunned to say the least. "W-what happened to Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

Sasuke sighed. "He was fake, he was just a picture." Sasuke explained, holding the picture.

"You… tricked me?" Ino asked. Sasuke nodded. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she charged at the Uchiha who gave an unmanly screamed but she got held back by Kurenai.

"Attacking your teammates… not good at all." she said.

"K-Kurenai-sensei!" Ino said in surprised.

"Let's start the test shall we?" she asked and gently put down Ino. "The test, it involve you guys working together to find me." she said.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "That sounds too easy."

Kurenai shook her head. "Listen to all of the instructions." she said, they all raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to trap you in a genjutsu where you'll have to face your greatest fear, if you manage to survive the genjutsu, mental wise, then you can either help your teammates, or try to find me." Kurenai said.

The team suddenly looked extremely nervous.

Kurenai made some hand seals. "The test… starts…" fog started to roll in. "Now!" and with that she vanished, along with the fog.

(Team seven)  
>We still see them waiting for Kakashi, Naruto was once again sleeping on Hinata's shoulder with Hinata close to going asleep. Sakura was eyeing Hinata, being wary of her.<p>

"Something you need?" Hinata asked Sakura.

Sakura nearly jumped. "W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Hinata would've raise an eyebrow with Sakura's stuttering, but it was too much work in her current sleepy form.

"You kept staring at me, is something wrong with my complexion?"

Sakura fingered nervously, being off character at the moment. Soon, she regained her bearing and glared at Hinata. "Forget it." she said rudely before she started glaring at the poor grass, which started to wither under her intense stare.

A poof of smoke signals someone's arrival.

Kakashi waved a hand. "Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screech, waking up Naruto and Hinata who fell asleep.

"Sorry, I had to fight of a bunch of ladies who wanted time with me in bed." everyone face turned red after hearing that. "Ok, so here's the test…" he held two bells. "You try to get the bells from me, you have to come at me with the intent to kill…" he looked at Naruto. "Right now, I ain't you brother, but an enemy."

Naruto nodded. "You got it."

Kakashi put the bells away. "Try… not to get tied to the post, you got until evening… GO!"

Kakashi vanished, before Naruto and Sakura ran off Hinata grabbed their arms and pulled them back.

"Stay!" she said sternly.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"We need to work together remember?" Hinata asked.

"Ha, as if, there are only two bells, there's no way I'm working with you guys, you lie." Sakura accused, stepping away from Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, you believe me right?" Hinata asked.

Naruto seemed confuse for a moment. "Uh… I… I'm sure there's a purpose for this test." he said, Hinata beamed at Naruto.

"Pfft, you believe that, I believe going by myself!" Sakura said and without letting them say a thing, she ran off.

Hinata sighed. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll help." Hinata made a hand sign. "BYAKUGAN!" a figures appeared in her right and another on her left, where Sakura went. She figured that was Sakura and the one on the left was Kakashi. "Found them, but we need to bring Sakura-san with us."

"Hahahaha! Are you joking! That bitch has a stick up her ass, you could practically see it from the mouth!" Naruto said.

"Please Naruto-kun… do this for me." Hinata gave him the puppy eyes.

Naruto tried to look away but failed. "Fine…" Hinata jumped in joy. "But we try once, if she doesn't want to come, I go for myself." Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"Sound fair!"

Sakura was jumped through the tree barks, looking for Kakashi but her mind wanders other things.

The memory got stuck in her mind as she watch Sasuke about to impale her with the chidori, she couldn't shake the cruel look in his eyes and the hatred in it, she could almost believe that Hinata was right but shook her head. She got hit in the head by a branch and she fell to the ground, rather painfully.

She groaned as blood ran down her face, she touched her forehead and felt the cut in there.

"Glorious…" she muttered and ripped a piece from her skirt and wrapped it around her forehead, she found a pond and wash the blood off her face. "Some forehead, it gets me picked on and laughed it by everyone and it can't even protect me from a freaking tree branch." her suppressed emotion started showing as tears pilled from her eyes but she quickly wiped it. "No time to be a sissy, I need to complete the test." she ran off in the same direction.

(Team ten)  
>Sasuke walked cautiously around the field, his team separated for unknown reasons, he suddenly found himself in the Uchiha compound.<p>

"Eh?" Sasuke asked. "This is odd; I don't remember getting out of the training ground… maybe… maybe this is the genjutsu…" Sasuke thought for a moment. "Nah, not possible, I'm too smart for my sensei." he said arrogantly.

Kurenai's eyes twitched at hearing that. _'I was going to make you walk in on your parents while having 'fun', but guess what? Payback!' _she made another hand sign as the world around Sasuke started to distorted.

"What the…"

"Foolish little brother…" Sasuke heard, he turned and froze.

Several people lay on the ground, dead.

Sasuke turned and almost scream. His parents were also dead; he looked at the killer and was surprised to see his brother with a bloody sword.

Sasuke laughed uneasily. "Itachi-nii… t-tell me that sword is bloody because you killed the murderer… right?" Sasuke asked. Itachi said nothing. "R-right?" still nothing. "I… Itachi?" Sasuke said shakily, not wanted to believe his brother being a murderer.

Itachi walked towards Sasuke who stumbled back. "Brother… this was my doing." Sasuke's eyes widened. "I'm sorry… but now that you witness this… I can't let you live…" Itachi raised his sword.

"No…" Sasuke said fearfully. "T-this is a genjutsu! This is a genjutsu! This is a genjutsu!" he repeated to himself, Itachi slashed across Sasuke's torso as blood spilled out, Sasuke's eyes widen. _'T-the pain… it's real!' _

Kurenai watched as Sasuke screamed in grief, pain and agony, and then he passed out.

Kurenai sighed. _'I might've gone a little over board… now for Choji!'_

(Team eight)  
>Kiba couldn't believe his luck, first he found Asuma who quickly kicked his ass, he then found his teammates and apologizes… they didn't accept his apology and kicked his ass, Kiba went to wash the bruises off then he found several hot girls taking a bath, Kiba watched them for an inappropriate amount of time which made the girls notice and they proceeded to beat his ass, they wouldn't continue but a fat girls sat on his junk, almost crushing it to pieces, so they left him in pain, and that where we find him now.<p>

Kiba groaned in pain while his hand rubbed his money maker that makes girls swoon.

He painfully stood up and looked around, to see if any else would cause him pain.

He sighed in relief once he saw nothing. "Finally, I'm safe…" he heard rustling, and to his luck, a bear comes out and looked at Kiba with a hungry looked. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kiba roared in the sky.

Shikamaru and Shino continued to look for Asuma before they heard Kiba scream.

Shikamaru smirked. "The red-breasted bird screams… that means five more month of spring."

"Good… we'll need it." Shino said and they continue to walk. Ignoring the 'birds' scream.

Asuma was smoking again before hearing the scream. He smirked. "The red-breasted bird scream… good… more spring for us." Team seven, whose training ground was near enough to that training ground heard the cry.

Naruto had a questioning look. "What kind of bird cry was that?" he asked.

Hinata looked through the book of bird which the author has no idea where she got it from and found a red-breasted bird. "Ah, here it is, it says if you heard it cry three weeks before spring ends, then they'll be five more month of spring." she explained.

"AWESOME!" Naruto celebrated.

"I know, but right now, we need to find Kakashi-sensei and take the bells… oh, but we need to find Sakura-san first." Hinata said, she threw the book behind her and with incredibly strength, she threw it to the other training ground, sadly, it ended on Kiba's face, and the book weighted a lot.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I know!" Naruto said annoyingly and followed Hinata and started to look for Sakura.

(Back to team eight)  
>Kiba groaned, the bear left him after twenty minutes of scratching his whole body, after twenty second of piece and serene, the book hit him in the face.<p>

"Ok, I can understand my sensei, my teammates, the girls, and the bear, because he lives here… but the book! It came from fucking cyberspace!" Kiba cursed as he looked around for more danger. He relaxed but not a lot, just in case the situation calls for it.

He freaked out when he heard rustling but relaxed once he saw his teammates, but he became tensed again. "You guys aren't here to kick my ass again are you?" he asked.

"Nah, it'll be too troublesome, beside, we still need to get the bells and we'll need to find Asuma." Shikamaru said boredly and started to walk a random location, with Shino behind. Kiba breathe a sigh of relief and walked with his team.

(Team ten)  
>Choji looked on in horror as he desperately tried to find a place to eat but they were either gone or destroyed.<p>

He kept running around before he bumped into a lady. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to…" he trailed off; the lady had his mother's face.

"Choji, why are you running, dinners almost ready." she said.

Choji shakily pointed at her. "You're… you're not my mom." he said.

"Huh, of course I am."

"Liar! My mom is fat!"

Choji's mom gasped. "How dare you…"

"Honey, what's wrong?" Choza asked, completely thin.

Choji gaped at his father. "Wha… what?" he asked, he slowly, oh so slowly… looked down at himself… he found himself… thin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Choji in the real world fainted.

Kurenai sweat dropped. "Was it really that bad?" she asked herself then looked at Ino who seemed to be sweaty. _'You're the only one who can help your friends… hope you're up for it.' _

Ino watched as Naruto kissed Hinata passionately.

"Naruto-kun, please stop! I beg you!" Ino screamed.

But Naruto didn't stop, he deepened the kiss by involving tongue and groping Hinata's breast, making her moan softly in the kiss.

Ino got terrified. "Naruto-kun, don't tell you'll…" she trailed off as she saw Naruto and Hinata fall and clothes started to get removed. She made a quick hand sign _'Please work!' _she prayed. "Release!" but it didn't work. "Come on, please…"

"Hinata-hime… that feels good…" Naruto moaned.

"Release!" she yelled again.

Kurenai watched as Ino yelled release continuously.

"Sorry Ino-san, but my genjutsus aren't that easy to get out of." she said.

Ino was in tears, forced to watch the love of her life has sex with someone else isn't something anyone can just look and shrugged their shoulder.

She suddenly felt a surge of chakra and everything vanished, she felt someone touching her shoulder and looked to see Sasuke, what surprised her was the tears in his eyes.

Kurenai cursed herself for not being able to stop Sasuke.

"Whatever got you sad… it's gone." Sasuke said, somewhat weakly.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"It's… it's nothing, it was a genjutsu." he said. _'Thanks Kami, Itachi-nii would never do that' _he shook his head.

Sasuke and Ino looked at Choji, they woke him up.

Kurenai made a quick hand sign.

"Sasuke-kun, care to join us?" Mikoto voice rang in Sasuke's head; he shivered uncontrollably when he heard moaning.

"Alright Kurenai, that does it!" Sasuke yelled. He made some hand sign. "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" Sasuke spun, shooting several small fireballs in several directions.

Kurenai jumped from her hiding spot when some fireballs were about to hit her.

"That's where you are…" Kurenai eyes widen when she saw Sasuke behind her. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LIVE THAT!" Sasuke asked as he kicked her to the ground.

Choji made a hand sign. "EXPANSION JUTSU!" Choji rolled towards Kurenai but she jumped in time, she looked at Ino and saw her made her clan sign.

'_Oh not…' _she thought.

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" Kurenai tried to move but she knew she was vulnerable in midair.

Kurenai felt herself sleepy and she lost consciousness.

Ino woke up and saw her body from midair. She smirked. "Success." she said. She grabbed the bells and handed them to Sasuke and Choji.

"Mh, not bad if I do say so myself." Sasuke said with a smirk, looking at the bells. Choji looked at the bell with awe… then at himself to make sure he was still f… chubby. "Hey, what did the sensei made you go through?" Sasuke asked.

Ino became visibly nervous at that mention. "Well, Kurenai sensei got me trapped in a genjutsu where my Naruto-kun was having happy-happy fun time with Hinata!" Ino said in rage.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "How is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"You have no idea how it is having the guy of your dream ram his big, thick, juicy…"

"OK I GET IT!" Sasuke yelled in an attempt to get the memories out of his head. He sighed. "What about Hinata, how big are her breasts?... Not that I'm… interested or anything." Sasuke said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hinata…" Ino said with venom in her voice. "How dare she… her breast were bigger than me and Sakura combined!" she said, Sasuke drooled at the thought. "Her breast is as big as these!" Ino said, gripping her sensei's breast.

Sasuke shuddered, images of Hinata's big breast now stuck on his mind. "What about you fatty… I mean… big guy… I mean… just go…"

"Mh… she got me stuck in a genjutsu about all my favorite food stand being demolished!" Choji said with anime tears. Sasuke and Ino sweat dropped.

"Anyway…" Ino started.

"And the worst part is…" Choji interrupted. "I was THIN!" Choji proceeded to cry.

Sasuke sighed annoyingly. "He gets angry when I call him fat and he cries when someone calls him thin? There's no pleasing this guy." he said annoyingly.

"What about you? What did Kurenai sensei got you stuck on?" Ino asked as she prepared the hand sign to return to her body.

Sasuke shuddered. "It's… it's not important." he said.

Ino raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "RELEASE!" something seems to enter Ino's body and she slowly opens her eyes.

Kurenai rubbed her head and shut her eyes tight. "Ugh, I always hated that jutsu… feels so weird." she muttered. She looked at all of them who held the bells with a victorious smile. She sighed. "Congratulation, I'm impressed on how you worked as a team. I bet you guys will do fine in missions." she said.

Ino beamed. "So… are we full-fledged ninjas?" Kurenai nodded. Ino celebrated at the moment.

"But…" and Ino stopped. "Being ninja isn't all fun and games, I need to trust you guys not to show off and not to hold back, no matter who you're fighting… and don't be afraid to kill." she said with a serious tone.

Everyone nodded.

Kurenai smiled. "Good, now… where would you like to go?" she asked.

"Oh I know…" Ino said excitedly, Sasuke groaned.

(Team ten)  
>Kiba watched Asuma, waiting for him to do something. Then Asuma dashed at Shino who pathetically dodged Asuma's attacks, constantly getting hit here and there before Asuma kicked Shino.<p>

Shikamaru made a hand sign. "SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" his shadow stretched towards Asuma's but Asuma kept jumping back; soon Shikamaru reached how far his shadow could go.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba charged at Asuma and spin rapidly.

Asuma made chakra blades and blocked the miniature spinning tornado.

Akamaru came from the other side and just fang over fang too but Asuma used the body flicker jutsu and vanished before Akamaru hit him and they both collided.

"You know, for a guy with bugs, a strategist and a dog boy… you guys are horribly slow." Asuma said with a light chuckled.

Shikamaru smirked. "At least we're really observant." he said.

Asuma raised an eyebrow before seeing Shikamaru pull something.

He looked back to see several kunai going towards him, he dodged them in time but he suddenly found himself not being about to move. He looked at his shadow to find it connected to Shikamaru.

"Shadow possession… complete." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Asuma sighed as he saw two bugs fly towards his bells and took them, handing them to Kiba and Shino.

Asuma sighed. "Well… aren't you two lucky that you got Shikamaru?" he asked.

Kiba frowned and Shino… was Shino.

Asuma smiled. "Come on, why don't we get something to celebrate your victory, my treat." he offered.

Kiba's eyes shine and he dashed towards the nearest meat restaurant. Everyone else followed lazily.

(Team 7)  
>Naruto and Hinata looked down and saw Sakura walking.<p>

"Sakura!" Naruto called as he and Hinata jumped down.

Sakura looked up and groaned. "Oh, it's you two." she said coldly.

Immediately Hinata noticed her headband. "What happened to your forehead?" she asked.

Sakura rubbed her makeshift headband and sighed. "It's nothing important, the real question is… why are you two following me?"

Naruto groaned annoyingly. "Look, can't you just pretend to work with us? Hinata-Chan said that we need to work together to pass this test." Naruto said.

"Mh, I will not lower myself to working with people like you." and Sakura turned her back on them.

Naruto and Hinata sighed… "Sasuke-san won't go out with a civilian." Hinata said.

Sakura stiffened. "Fine…" she said loud enough for them to hear. Naruto and Hinata high-fived.

Team ten made it to training ground seven just to see Kakashi standing there, reading his book.

"Kakashi-san, where's your team?" she asked.

"Heh, I'd like to know myself, haven't seen them since I told them the test started. They haven't even gotten close to me and their time is almost up." Kakashi explained, pointing at the clock he put on the middle post.

Ino gasped. "So… Naruto-kun…"

"… Has a chance of failing… yes, it's a sad day when you have to fail the person you protected your whole life." Kakashi said.

Ino looked down.

Sasuke sighed. "Well that's sad, I was at least hoping I could get a good rival and Naruto is the only one who could at least go toe to toe with me."

They all waited in silence. Ino was hoping Naruto would come, so was Sasuke but for a different reason.

They all heard rustling at the bushes; they turned their heads to see Sakura walking out of it with a bored expression.

"Ahh, Sakura… I see you finally decided to come… but what happened to the other two?" Kakashi asked.

"Pfft, does it matter?" she asked, she looked to the posts and was surprised to see team ten there. "Guys! What the hell are you here for!" she asked.

"What? So we can't go to training ground seven? This is a free country!" Ino countered.

"Name one thing that is free in this country?"

"Walking!" that shut Sakura up.

"Ok…" Kakashi continue to read his book. "Let's get started."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to put away your book?" she asked.

"Nope, I want to know what happens next, besides, you won't be able to put a scratch on me." he said.

Sakura popped a vein. "You're gonna regret saying that!" and she blindly charged at Kakashi.

She threw punches after punches at Kakashi but he effortlessly dodged or blocks them. Sakura threw a kick but Kakashi took a hold of it and then kicked her chin, sending her flying.

Sakura landed on her feet and glared at Kakashi but he wasn't even looking at her.

'_He won't make a fool out of me!' _she thought as she threw several kunai with an explosive tag on him. Kakashi, once again, dodged them without looking out of his book.

"GOT YA!" Kakashi turned to see two Narutos about to punch him, Kakashi jumped over him, Kakashi looked down in hope to see Naruto's dejected face but instead he saw a little smirk. Kakashi looked up and to his surprise he saw Hinata which hit him with a two-palms strike then jumped off of him, sending him to the ground.

Hinata landed gracefully and smirked at Kakashi who quickly got up.

"Well, this is unexpected… seeing you three work together." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "But… let's see how good you work together."

Hinata dashed at Kakashi and started throwing gentle strikes. Kakashi dodged most of them but some of them grazed him and to his surprise they are started to hit him. So in alert, he put his book away, which shocked Kurenai, and started to redirect her strike.

Naruto appeared behind Kakashi and threw a kick but Kakashi ducked and Hinata did another two-palms strike.

Hinata clenched her fist as chakra started to gather. "GENTLE STEP: TWIN…" but she started to feel intense pain in her arm and her chakra erupted, sending her back painfully to the ground.

Ino stood and was about to help Hinata but Kurenai stopped her.

"We can't interfere, that'll be bad for them." she said, Ino gulped and stared back to see Naruto helping Hinata up.

Hinata grunted in pain and rolled up her sleeves. She saw her chakra point throbbing.

"Hinata-Chan, what happened?" Naruto asked.

Hinata whimpered slightly. "I don't know…" _Why can't I do my twin lion fist?'_ she thought.

"**Oh, you can't do your jutsu when you were older." **Kurama explained.

'_Why?'_

"**Because, your body is too weak to handle the pressure of some of your jutsus…" **Kurama said.

Hinata sighed dejectedly.

"You two shouldn't be so distracted." came a voice from behind.

They both recognize the voice and looked behind to see Kakashi with a hand sign.

"LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Hinata saw that Kakashi was aiming for Naruto so she pushed him out of her way but in her next second… she grew to regret her decision.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed as she landed on the water.

Kurenai and Sakura's eyebrows were twitching in annoyance. Ino's face was red, so were Sasuke's, Choji's and Naruto's.

Hinata rubbed her butt. _'What kind of jutsu was that!' _she thought.

"**One that I must learn! You know… for our kinky play time." **Kurama purred.

Hinata face turned red. _'N-no time to think such dirty thoughts.' _she told herself.

"**Oh, there's always a time to think dirty thoughts."**

'_ENDING CONNECTION NOW!' _Hinata resurfaced to hear Kurenai yelling at Kakashi.

"How can you do something this perverted to your student! I knew you were a pervert but I never thought you'd be a pedophile!" Kurenai yelled.

"Meh meh, relax Kurenai, that wasn't meant for Hinata but for Naruto… it wasn't my fault that she decided to save her boyfriend." Kakashi said noncaringly, reading his book like always.

"Boyfriend! Who said Naruto's was taken! It was that bitch Hinata wasn't it? Naruto-kun is single and will stay that way until I get to kiss him. Right Naruto-kun!" Ino said.

"Uh… sure?" Naruto said uncertainly.

"Um…" everyone turned to Hinata. "I'm not really a bitch." she said with a sweat dropped as she got off the water… with some difficulty moving her thighs.

"Sorry about the thousand years of death on you Hinata, but that was meant to Naruto, you shouldn't have gotten in the way." Kakashi said, still reading that book.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Hinata asked, finally able to stand. "I thought you were going to do a death poke or something."

"Well… it was a poke… but not of death."

Hinata nodded. She got to her stance. "Shall we continue?" she asked.

Kakashi closed his book, which made everyone gasp in surprise.

"Alright, you're good, I'll admit that, but you're running out of time, I suggest you do something soon." Kakashi said.

Hinata nodded. She then charged at Kakashi again, along with Naruto who charged from the back.

"Heh, an attack from the front and back? Nice strategy, but it'll take more than that to defeat me." Kakashi said as he started to dodge Hinata's and Naruto's onslaught. Naruto created some shadow clones to help them, Kakashi was starting to have a difficult time to handle them and started to fight back which proved the right decision because in no time, all the clones was gone and he kicked Hinata and punched Naruto back.

"Phew, what a workout, you guys are better than I…" Kakashi stopped, seeing a paper bomb in front of him. "Crap!" he jumped back before it exploded.

"I got you!" Kakashi looked back to see several clones tackle him before more tackle him to the ground before making a mountains of clones. Everyone but Hinata was impressed by the amount of clones he made.

"I'm not done!" the real Naruto said and grabbed one of the clones legs and pulled and the clones grabbed another clone and they kept going before they grabbed Kakashi (Bet you know where I'm going with this) until it became a lasso with clones. "NARUTO NINJA HANDBOOK!" and with that, Naruto whipped the clones to the ground, slamming Kakashi to the ground… painfully.

Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise as he smirked. "I can't believe it worked."

"Me neither!" Kakashi said.

"Yeah!" Naruto turned to high-five Kakashi… until he saw him… Naruto went pale.

"What? No high-five?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto jumped back. "No fair! How did you escape!"

"Mh… by using substitution." he said with a smile.

Naruto smirked. "As long as you aren't the fake." Naruto said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow before he heard a jingle. He looked at his belt to find the bells gone; he turned to the sound and saw Hinata and Sakura holding them.

"S-since when…" Kakashi looked at Naruto who smirked at him.

(Thirty second flashback)  
>As soon as Kakashi crashed to the ground, the clones let go and jumped back but the clone holding Kakashi grabbed the bells and tossed them to Hinata and Sakura, both catching it and covering it so it doesn't do any noise. After that, all the clones vanished.<p>

(Flashback end)  
>Kakashi sighed in defeat.<p>

"Well… I got to say, I'm impressed on how you guys worked together, and even though Sakura only had a small part, she surprised me by working with you guys…" Sakura popped a vein. "You guys passed."

"YES!" new team seven and Ino cheered.

Ino ran and hugged Naruto. "Congratulation Naruto-kun! You're a full-fledged ninja now!" she said as she snuggled with Naruto as if he was a teddy bear.

Naruto laughed nervously as he patted Ino's back. Hinata ignored them… for now.

"Why don't we go celebrate somewhere?" Kakashi asked. Everyone cheered louder. Kakashi walked towards the clock and picked it up but then raised an eyebrow.

Hinata, sensing something wrong, asked: "Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong."

Kakashi showed them the clock. "You guys failed seven minutes ago." he said.

"EH!" new team seven and Ino yelled and surprise. All four was in a corner with clouds over their heads.

"I can't believe I failed seven minutes ago." Naruto whined.

"I had to work with losers and for what? Being awarded with failure?" Sakura whined.

"I never failed before, is this what Naruto-kun felt? This isn't a nice feeling." Hinata whined.

"How am I supposed to stay next to Naruto-kun all the time?" Ino whined.

"Uh…" Kakashi was speechless; he looked at the clock and added seven minutes. "Oops, sorry, I guess you guys passed." Kakashi said.

All four eyes shined. "YEAH!" they jumped in the air…

"Now hold on!" … and they landed on their heads. They stared at Kurenai. "They failed Kakashi, you can't twist the rules just because they work well together, I'm sorry, but they fail and dues, they are going back to the academy."

"Mh mh…" Kakashi look at the four and his eyes twinkled. All four looked back and their eyes twinkled then they looked back at Kurenai.

"Uh…" she sweat dropped when they walked closer to her with an evil smirked. Even Hinata had an evil smirked. "S-stay back! I… I mean it!"

Sasuke and Choji watched as Kurenai screamed. Sasuke took a quick picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well? Did you enjoy the chapter? Of course you did, I'm just that awesome! jk jk. Do you know where I got the jutsu of Naruto; if you guess right I'll… give you something… I'll think about first. If you're wondering why I shorten Asuma's fight it because it wasn't an important fight.<strong>

**Hinata: I like the way you made me in this chapter, more courageous and strong willed… *sweat dropped* But why did you have to have me get hit with Kakashi's-sensei "A thousand years of death"?**

**Me:… For the readers amusement, don't worry, that'll never happen to you.**

**Hinata nodded… then turned and hit Kakashi with a gentle strike… then glared at me.**

**Me: Help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Welcome back and thank you for waiting oh so patiencely for this story to update and not criticize me for updating late (Even though I've been working on my other story), I really appreciate it!**

**Hinata: Thank you all for waiting for my return! *Bows***

**Me: Now, a little info about this chap, it'll have some Hinata/Kurama-**

**Hinata: WHAT! *She rudely interrupts me* I-I-I'm not a lesbian!**

**Me: I'm not saying you are… *Hinata sigh in relief* I'm saying your bi.**

**Hinata: WHAT!**

**Me: Argh, dammit! Do the damn disclaimer!**

**Hinata: *Pout* Kishimoto-sama owns me and Naruto-kun, not Raphmaster *Aside* and I'm glad.**

**Me: What was that?**

**Hinata: Nothing…**

**Chapter 3: Understandment**

Hinata reached home and laid down, after her becoming genin, everyone celebrated… except her. Everyone question her but she just said that she was tired and headed home without letting anyone ask her another question.

In truth, she wasn't all that excited in becoming a genin again, she saw it as a disappointment since she was a chunin and was about to become jonin by the time she almost died so she saw this as a demotion which brings her disappointment. Her dad congratulated her for becoming genin and offered her to make her favorite dinner; her sister gave her a hug and a kiss as congratulation while Neji was just… Neji.

Kurama was currently sitting next to Hinata's bed, rubbing Hinata's cheek with her tail, Hinata didn't complain, she wasn't lying when she said she was tired, her younger body was weaker than her older and she pushed her body too hard.

Seeing herself and how weak her body is… she wondered if the clan elders had a right to think she was weak but Kurama quickly disagree and scolded Hinata for thinking that but Hinata didn't pay her no mind, instead, started thinking about the missions, she can't guaranteed that her missions will be the same as hers or Naruto-kun's, she didn't even know what mission Naruto-kun took so she was slightly nervous if she ended up with Naruto's mission but she knew that was months from now so she shouldn't worry about it.

Hinata shuddered when the tail got under her shirt.

"Please don't do that…" Hinata pleaded, hoping Kurama stop due to being so tired.

"**Why? You're tired and extremely vulnerable… I can take your virginity right here, right now." **Kurama purred.

"Please don't, I'm saving it for Naruto-kun…" she said.

Kurama smirked. **"Saving yourself for Naruto-kun? Already thinking of having sex with him?" **she asked, Hinata went beet red. Kurama laughed. **"You're just as horny as me!" **she accused.

N-No I'm not… I was… I was always saving myself for Naruto-kun…" Hinata looked away. "I wanted… my first time to be extremely special… with the man I love." Hinata explained, the tail inside her shirt stopped and got out.

"**I see…" **no emotion was in Kurama's voice. **"You wanted your first time to be… special?" **she asked, Hinata nodded. Kurama gave her a questionable glance. **"I thought sex was just for the thrill of it, just to get off some of your sexual tensions." **

"Who told you that?" Hinata asked.

"**No one, but that Anko chick is going around with a fishnet shirt that show off her curves and delicious milk tanks, and really short skirt and a trench coat… I can easily tell that she goes around fucking every man, and woman, that catch her interest…" **Kurama said.

"Anko is just a whore…" Hinata said, not feeling the least bit ashamed that she cursed. "She put a bad name to woman everywhere but… she isn't a bad Kunoichi…" Hinata sighed and faced Kurama. "I don't want you near Anko."

"**I'm sorry?" **Kurama asked, slightly surprised.

"I don't want you near Anko… she's a bad influence and she could easily manipulate you into having sex with several guys." Hinata said.

"**The hell!" **Kurama asked, actually sounded offended by Hinata. **"I'm the fucking nine-tails! Strongest of all tailed-beast!" **she roars.

Hinata didn't turn to Kurama. "You will not see Anko, is that clear?" she asked.

"**Fuck that! I can do whatever I want, whenever I want! You can't tell me what to do!" **

"I'm your host and prison cell, I have the jurisdiction to tell you what to do and what I say is that you cannot see Anko Mitarashi."

"**I don't give a shit! It's my body! I may be you prisoner but you can't command me! I can do whatever the fuck I want!"**

"Look…" Hinata finally turn to Kurama and Kurama was surprised to see her eyes red, knowing Hinata is using some of her power to intimidate her. "I say that you can't see Anko Mitarashi. I don't want you to become like her…" the red in her eyes vanished. "Even if you made Naruto-kun suffer through the first fifteen years of his life, I don't want you to become like Anko."

Kurama continue to glare at her. **"But it doesn't mean that you can just command me like that!"**

"If your offended then I'm sorry…" that stopped Kurama rant. "I just don't want you to be like Anko." Hinata said tiredly.

"**Ahhh… sorry for blowing up on you, it just that… being stuck in the little gaki's guts wasn't too appealing since he was incredibly stupid and he didn't gave me any freedom, unlike you but he never commanded me to do anything… sure he took my chakra away but we eventually made up and became friends… but you kind of took it too far and…" **Kurama stopped, hearing Hinata snore. She smiled and kissed Hinata's forehead and vanished.

(Next morning)  
>Hinata continue to lay in bed until she heard a rooster call, which was a surprise since they aren't any rooster living near her, she shoot out of her bed only to find Kurama in a rooster costume.<p>

Kurama grin. **"Morning sleepyhead…" **her costume vanished, leaving her in her naked glory.

Hinata blushed and look away which confused Kurama.

"**What happened to the Hinata that has a backbone?" **she asked.

"What are you talking about? I just don't like to look at naked woman for too long… it makes me feel like a lesbian pervert." Hinata said.

"**There's nothing wrong with admiring others women figures, everyone does it." **Kurama explained.

Hinata shook her head. "Doesn't matter… can you put clothes on now?" she asked.

Kurama thought for a sec. **"I rather stay naked…"** before Hinata could complain, Kurama vanished inside Hinata.

Hinata sighed and headed downstairs and greeted her father.

"HI HINATA-NEE!" Hanabi greeted loudly.

Hinata spit the milk she was drinking all over her father. Hanabi covered her mouth in shock, Hinata was too afraid to actually do anything.

"Hinata…" Haishi said in a dangerous voice. "Did you really just do that?" he asked.

Hinata said nothing; she just waited for whatever punishment he had for her.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked, yet he made no movement. Hanabi was now giggling.

Hinata looked down in shame and shook her head.

Haishi moved his chair back. "Go…" he pointed to his lap.

Hinata tilted her head. "Huh?" she asked.

"It's time for your spanking…"

Hinata could honestly say that she never felt more awkward in her life.

"Father, you do know that I'm twelve… right?" Hinata asked.

"Honey… I don't care how old you are, spitting milk on me is a serious offense to my person, this can't go unpunished."

"But…" before Hinata could finish, Hanabi pulled down her pants and panty. "HANABI!"

"Hinata!" Hinata turned to her father who made a weird grunting noise while pointing to his lap.

"B-but…" Hinata sighed. "Just get this over with…" she walked over to her father.

Hanabi was grinning the whole time, watching her sister getting spanked was too good to watch.

From behind Hanabi, Kurama appeared and started to take pictures.

(Later that day)  
>Hinata was to the training ground, rubbing her abused butt.<p>

'_I can't believe father would give me a punishment so… unusual…' _Hinata thought and shook her head. _'I need to think of something else…' _

"**Hi Hina-hime…" **Kurama purred in Hinata's ears.

Hinata nearly jumped but she controlled herself. "Hi Kurama-san…" Kurama frowned by the suffix.

"**So… Hina-hime… did you enjoy getting your butt slapped by your father?" **she asked Hinata blushed from embarrassment. **"If this keeps up, you might get to have a little incest fun…" **Hinata barely was able to keep her breakfast down after hearing that.

"H-h-h-how can you think or say that! That's just…" Hinata stop, looking around her and seeing man with perverted grin but it wasn't aimed at her, it was aimed at…

Hinata turned to look at Kurama and almost gasped. Kurama was walking… completely naked.

Hinata was about to grab her but a man spoke up.

"Hey…" they both turned to a guy with a blushing face and a huge perverted smile with some drool at the side. "How come you're walking next to the monster instead of someone like me?" he asked.

Kurama glared at him. **"Monster? How's the monster?" **she asked, trying to hide the anger from her voice.

"The one next to you…" he pointed at Hinata. "Don't worry, I'll take you away." he was going to grab Kurama but Kurama punched the guy in the guts, enough to make him lose his breath.

"**Listen to me you bastard, if you want to see a real monster…" **her eyes turned red (Its black so she looks less evil to others). **"Then…" **Kurama didn't get to finish as Hinata grabbed her and ran to the nearest forest.

After some running, they came to a small clearing, with Hinata panting loudly and hunched over. Kurama seem confuse.

"**Hina-hime, what's wrong?" **Kurama asked.

Hinata faced Kurama with a distressed look. "Kurama-san *Pant* you can't do that *Pant* they might think *Pant* I unleashed the fox… then they will…" she trailed off.

"**But…" **

"Please Kurama-san… don't do it again…" Hinata practically pleaded. She felt something wrap around her and looked down to see a red tail. She looked behind her to see Kurama with three tails out and her fox ears.

Kurama put on a soft smile. **"Forgive me, I don't want anything to happen to you and just seeing him call you a monster just… made me mad… I don't want to see you sad." **Hinata could've sworn she saw her mother's face in Kurama stead.

Hinata shook her head. "Um… can you please put some clothes on?" she asked.

Kurama looked at her naked body, she grinned and grabbed her breast and squeeze them. **"What, jealous that you won't get breast like this until your fifteen?" **she asked, playing with herself.

Hinata couldn't understand why, but for some reason she couldn't get her off Kurama's chest.

Kurama actually giggled. **"Hina-hime, my face is up here." **she pointed up from her chest.

That snap Hinata out of it and she made a new shade of red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"**Its ok, you can look at my body whenever you want, play with it whenever you want, abuse it as much as you want, you can even humiliate me… if I'm feeling like a masochist at the moment."**

Hinata felt dizzy. "Please… just… put something on! Anything!" Kurama grinned again and flames envelop her, soon she was sporting a red battle kimono with a sword strap to the back and the zipper undone enough to reveal a good portion of her breast. Her long red hair in a ponytail that reach to the butt and shows off a lot of her tan skin.

"**I will only wear this in public, when it's only us, I'll be naked, so deal with it." **she said in a too sweet voice.

"Ok, ok!" Hinata ran off to her training ground with Kurama close behind.

(In training ground 7)

"YOU EGG-HEADED, MAN-WHORE, BAKA!" Sakura roared.

"YOU BIG-FOREHEADED, PINK HAIR OF NATURE BITCH!" Naruto roared.

That was the scene Hinata walked into, she sighed annoyingly and sweat dropped. She didn't even bother to do something about them; she just sat down and took a book from her jacket, which for some reason was orange.

'_I have to agree, Jiraiya-sama is a good writer…' _Hinata thought with a blushing face and a small perverted giggle. Kurama was behind Hinata and reading whatever Hinata was reading, her face was slightly red but not too red.

After 40 minutes Kakashi finally poof in.

"Yo!" he waved his hand.

Naruto and Sakura turned and was about to yell at him but stop themselves. They turn to each other's.

"YOU DUMBASS, RAMEN-LOVING FOOL!"

"YOU NO GOOD, EGO-HEADED WHORE!"

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. "So, I'm not good enough to yell? Not good to pay attention to or notice?" he asked, neither of them responded. "Mh, fine…" he took out his book and proceeded to ignore both of them.

Hinata was shock beyond belief, she had hoped that Kakashi would stop them and end their useless fighting once and for all.

Hinata snapped her book shut and glared at them before taking a big breath. "ENOUGH!" she yelled.

Everyone froze; Naruto and Sakura slowly turn to Sakura and saw her pissed off face.

Naruto rushed towards Hinata and got on his knees. "Hinata-sama, please forgive me! I was just enjoying myself and hoping to get the mission started but Sakura just came out of nowhere and started throwing me insults and all I said was hi." Naruto explained quickly.

Hinata turned her glare to Sakura and her blood ran cold.

"H-H-Hinata-sama, please forgive me, I was in a bad mood and Naruto was just being annoying as ever, I needed to get my anger out so I don't because a burden to everyone on the mission." she explained, really afraid of Hinata.

Hinata turned her glare at Naruto. "Naruto…" Naruto's hair stood on end due to her tone and the lack of suffix. "You should be ashamed at yourself for falling prey to Sakura's verbal abuse; you should've just ignored her."

"I-I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you!" Naruto said shakily.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but Kurama appeared behind her.

"**You hear that Hina-hime, 'I'll do anything to make it up to you' this is your chance to fuck him!"** sadly, Kurama said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Naruto, Hinata's and Sakura's face was boiling red, Kakashi just look at her in surprise.

"Um…" Naruto started. "Who are you?" he asked.

Kurama smiled at him. One that hide many intentions. **"My name is Kurama." **she said.

"Oh, nice to meet…" Naruto was saying but memories of him learning Kurama's name and becoming friend with him flowed in his mind. He gripped his head.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto waved him off. "Don't worry. I'll survive."

Sakura turned to Kurama. "Nice to meet you Kurama, I'm…" she stopped when Kurama glared at him.

"**I don't care what your name is…" **she said. **"And I have no intention to become buddy-buddy with you…" **she turns to Kakashi, ignoring the fuming Sakura. **"Hello there, I'm Kurama…" **she reached her arm out to him, in a gesture to shake hands.

Kakashi shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kakashi Hatake." he said, Kurama smiled.

Kakashi turned to his team. "Alright, we'll take our first mission in the hokage tower. Come on." he walked towards the tower, not caring if they follow or not.

Hinata smiled at Naruto and Sakura. "Come on, let get out first mission." she said. They both cheer.

(Hours later)  
>"SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!" Naruto groaned, being dragged by several dogs while Sakura dogs kept running around her, attempting to tie her up for treating them badly, Hinata… do I need to say much.<p>

The dogs were listening to her as if she was from the Inuzuka clan and she was an expert in telling what the dogs want and she never once complained what they were doing, she was perfectly silent and was even playing with the dog a couple of times. Kakashi was only reading his book while Kurama stole Hinata's book (No one asked where she got it) and started reading it herself.

"Here we are…" Kakashi said as they reached the owners house.

An old man walked out, seeing his many, many dogs. "Thanks you for walking my dogs, you have no idea how graceful I am." he said.

"Yeah, so damn graceful…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

The old geezer took the dogs from Naruto and Sakura with a smile but when he came to Hinata he glared at her. Kurama glared at the old man when she saw him glare at Hinata, Naruto and Sakura were confuse while Kakashi look on with a disinterested face.

The old man practically snatched the rope from Hinata's hand and he didn't pay her a compliment or a comment, she further confuses Naruto and Sakura.

The man walked back inside, grumbling about 'stupid demon whore'.

Hinata clenched her fist while Kurama had to restrain herself from killing the old fool.

Naruto looked at Hinata worriedly. "Hinata-Chan, what was that all about?" Naruto asked.

Sakura snorted. "Maybe he knows about the fact that your pretty weak from the Hyuuga, I really can't blame him. You look like as if one punch will shatter you to pieces." she said.

Naruto turned and glare at Sakura. "Why you…" Sakura turned to Naruto and glared back, daring him to say something out of line. Naruto just growled, not wanting to witness Hinata's rage again.

Kurama was about to maul Sakura but Hinata stopped her.

Kakashi sighed. "Come on, we need to return to the tower for a completed mission." he said and started to walk, again not caring if they followed him, Hinata followed with Kurama close behind.

Sakura started following and Naruto simply glared at Sakura's back before jogging to catch up to them.

(Hokage tower)  
>The third, Hiruzen, poof his smoke while looking at Hinata who was shifting nervously then looked at Kurama who seems to be struggling to step in between the third and Hinata.<p>

"So let me get this straight." the third said. "You…" he pointed at Kurama. "Came with Hinata…" he pointed at her. "To her team and wouldn't leave after that?" he asked, Kurama nodded. He them turned to Kakashi. "And you're telling me that during the whole time, she's been glaring at Sakura, smirking at Naruto-kun and whispering things to Hinata that will make her blush?" he asked, Kakashi nodded. "I don't believe this." he said without missing a beat.

Kakashi sigh. "I'm not lying hokage-sama; I've been paying attention to her."

"You're not my type." Kurama said with a huff, everyone practically sweat dropped.

"Any who… she really was doing all those things I've described." he said.

The third looked at Kurama who smiled and waved at him. "Then Kurama here won't mind to share one of those things she whispered to Hinata, to conform what he said." Hiruzen said.

"Certainly…" Kurama said with no nervousness in her voice.

"Kurama, no!" Hinata said but it was too late.

"I told Hina-hime: 'You should make up an excuse to take Naruto and Sakura somewhere then quickly tie Sakura, blindfold and gag her while making out with Naruto. You should convince Naruto to rape Sakura so he could get revenge against her for all the abuse she brought to him then make love with Naruto for the next twelve hours'." Kurama explained.

By this point, practically every boys passed out from a massive nosebleed, Naruto and Hiruzen had several tissues in their noses to prevent the nosebleed, Sakura was blushing extremely red and knew she had to have a _long _talk with Hinata for this, Hinata… she was in corner, crying, whimpering to her that her Naruto-kun will never love a girl as perverted as her.

Kurama grinned at all of them; she went to Hinata then patted her shoulder. "Its ok Hina-hime, Naruto-kun will do what you said…" she said, Hinata only cried louder.

(Hours later)  
>Hinata lay in her bed, glad that Kakashi told them to go home while he tried in vain to get the images out of his head.<p>

Naruto and Sakura left Hinata without saying a word, without even looking at her.

Ever since then, Hinata been radiating a depressing aura, so much depression that people who would usually glare at her look at her questionably before glaring at her.

Hinata has also been giving Kurama the cold shoulder, not talking to her, constantly sending her back to the mindscape when Kurama got too annoying, it's almost as if Kurama doesn't exist.

Hinata continue to lie in bed, hoping that Naruto and Sakura would forget what they heard today and think that it was a really vivid dream. Hinata soon felt her chakra being drained as Kurama reformed again.

Hinata quickly turned her back to her.

Kurama sighed. "Are you honestly still mad about what I said?" she asked, Hinata said nothing. "Look, I didn't know they were going to react the way they did, this is a completely timeline everyone is practically different in here." still no answer, Kurama sighed and sat next to Hinata who quickly moved towards the wall. "You'll have to talk to me sooner or later, I'm practically part of you and you can't ignore me forever that'll take years of practice… practice which you didn't do."

Hinata continue to stare at the wall, even up until now she can remember Naruto's shock face when he heard about her tying Sakura up and having him rape her.

Kurama sighed. "Do you want me to say sorry? I'll say sorry, but I won't be able to conform the fact that I need to say sorry if you don't say anything." she pressed on.

Hinata clenched her sheet.

"Come on Hina-hime, I-"

"Leave me alone." Hinata finally answered.

"Huh?" Kurama asked, unprepared for that answer.

"I said 'leave me alone' because of you Naruto-kun probably think I'm a freak who thinks that everyone day, he probably think I'm a disgusting perverted girl."

"Now hold on, you don't know that, Naruto is completely different in this timeline." Kurama reassured.

"Kurama, even hearing that I had thoughts of ME being a disgusting perverted girl, Naruto-kun will never love me, Sakura will never respect and Kakashi is gonna act pervy to me all the time, and the worst part is…" Hinata finally looked at Kurama with tear stained eyes. "Sakura will probably spread this around, and everyone will start avoiding me, and it ALL THANKS TO YOU!" she turned her back to her again.

Kurama continue to look at Hinata with an impassive face. She once again sighed. "Hina-hime…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hinata turned to her again. "DON'T CALL ME ANYTHING, NOT ONLY HAVE YOU CAUSE NARUTO-KUN TO SUFFER A LOT IN YOUR PAST LIFE, NOT ONLY HAS NARUTO HAD TO AVOID DEATH BECAUSE OF YOU BUT HE BARELY HAD FRIENDS, PEOPLES ALWAYS GAVE HIM THIS LOOKS AND HE HAD TO SURPRESS HIS RAGE FOR TWELVE YEARS, AND NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET NEAR HIM WITHOUT HIM THINKING I'M A PERVERT!" Hinata screamed at Kurama who practically took a step back for everyone verbal assault Hinata took.

More tears fell from Hinata's eyes. "Why can't you just disappear?... everyone… would be happy if you were just gone…" she whimpered, her shoulder shaking.

Kurama looked down, her hair covering her eyes. "So… I should just… disappear?" she asked, Hinata made no movement. "Fine…" she barely got it out before turning back to chakra and entering Hinata again.

Hinata closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

(Next morning)  
>Hinata lay asleep in her soft bed, she turned, half-expecting Kurama to make another rooster call but didn't heard anything, she didn't find Kurama anywhere.<p>

She blinked a couple of time before shrugging and went and did her daily routine.

She meets up with her teams and just like she suspected they avoided eye contact but what she missed was the faint blush in both their faces.

Kakashi clears his throats. "Alright, time for another day of D-rank missions." he said, Naruto and Sakura groaned but Hinata said nothing.

During the whole day, they were doing the worthless D-ranks as always. During the whole time, Hinata said nothing and even kept her distances from Naruto and Sakura, which got Naruto worried but Sakura could really care less. Kakashi had to admit that he was getting slightly worried for Hinata too; she looks like she got out of a big fight and had difficulties with herself.

Hinata was also starting to get worried, during the whole day, Kurama didn't showed up, not even once, she didn't even heard one word from her, which is really rare taking her personality, Hinata wondered if it has something to do about last night but truth be told, she can't remember anything that happened.

"Well done…" the third said to team eight.

Kiba grinned while rubbing his nose; Shikamaru seemed bored so was Asuma. Shino was… Shino.

Team eight left and team seven entered.

"Ah, so I take it that your mission was a success?" he asked, everyone nodded.

"Good…" Hiruzen looked at Hinata downcast eyes. "Everyone's dismissed, except Hinata." he said.

Everyone shot Hinata a worried glance… except Sakura who walked out without another word.

Hiruzen sighed. "Hinata, what has you so worried?" he asked.

"It nothing Hokage-sama." Hinata said, not looking at him.

The third sighed. "Look Hinata-Chan, I don't know what's going on but if you're having a hard time with your teammates then you can leave, I'll tell Kakashi that you can't work together, that way you can live longer."

Hinata clenched her hand. "No I'm… I'm fine hokage-sama…" she said.

Hiruzen nodded. "I hope so; I don't want you getting hurt."

Hinata raised her head, giving the third a fake smile like Naruto used to do. "I'm fine, my team is great and we work well together." she lied.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, not fooled by the lie but he smiled back. "That's great to heard, like I said, if something troubling you just come to me… you dismissed."

Hinata nodded, she turned and left. Hiruzen sighed and continue smoking, suddenly the door burst open.

"HI HOKAGE-SAMA, WE'RE DONE WITH OUR MISSION!" Ino yelled happily, Sasuke came in, carrying a struggling cat.

"Stupid cat! I'll kill you someday!" Sasuke yelled, very tempted to hit it with a fireball jutsu. Choji came in eating his ships and Kurenai also came.

(With Hinata)  
>Hinata was eating dinner with her dad and Hanabi. Hinata was barely even eating, her father noticed this.<p>

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Haishi asked.

Hinata shook her head. "It's nothing father, I'll be fine, just… tired." she lied.

Haishi nodded. "Good, I don't want anything to bother you." he said and continue eating, Hanabi never stopped eating.

(Next day)  
>Naruto was cutting some weed with Sakura; he looked behind to see that Hinata didn't even touch the weeds. He wondered what's going through her head.<p>

He stood and walked towards her. "Hey Hinata-Chan…"

Hinata 'eeped' and turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, what do you need?" she asked nervously.

"Um… are you ok?" he asked.

Hinata looked down at the weed. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Naruto only thought for a second before snapping his fingers. "I get it, your sad about what Kurama said yesterday, about the whispering thing!" Hinata tensed.

'_How did he figure it out so easily! He wasn't this smart in my timeline!' _

"U-Um… n-no Naruto-kun, of course-"

"Cut the crap Hinata, I knew when I'm right or wrong, and I'm right." Naruto said, Hinata said nothing, he sighed. "Don't worry about that, I'm not mad at you." Naruto interrupted.

"I'm not worried about you being mad; I'm worry about you thinking I'm perverted."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Perverted? Wasn't it the Kurama chick who said that?"

"Yeah…" Hinata said slowly, no knowing where this was going.

"So… I fail to see how that makes you perverted, if she's the one whispering to you then she's the perverted one, I mean, it's not like read any of Kakashi's book…" Naruto said with a laugh.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Yeah, right hehehe…" _'My father is gonna kill me.' _she thought.

"So that means you're not perverted, she is, you were just listening and blushing but that's it. I don't think you're perverted." Naruto concluded.

Hinata stared at Hinata and slapped her forehead. _'I am such an idiot.' _Thanks Naruto-kun, I needed that." Hinata said. Naruto nodded.

"Hey Hinata…" Sakura started. "Would you really let Naruto rape me?" she asked.

"Yes…" she answered without missing a beat.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Guys, keep working…" Kakashi ordered, not taking his eyes of the books. Everyone grumbled except Hinata and went back to work.

Normally Hinata would've been happy but last night she actually figured out why Kurama wasn't showing herself, and to say the least, she was ashamed in herself for losing control of her emotions and she usually had them under control.

She sighed. _'I need to make this right…' _Hinata thought.

(Nighttime)  
>Hinata paced back and forth in her room. <em>'How should I apologize? Should I list all of my faults? Should I allow her to humiliate me as revenge for how I yelled at her? Even though I wouldn't mind that one… how should I apologize?' <em>Hinata sighed, she made a hand sign and called forth Kurama's chakra and forced Kurama out of her body.

Kurama shook her head, slightly dizzy for being forced out. She opened her eyes and not surprisingly, Hinata was in front of her.

Kurama narrowed her eyes and turned her back to her.

Hinata sighed. "Um… Kurama-san, I… I want to apologize for yelling at you yesterday, it was wrong, I shouldn't have done that." before Hinata could react, Kurama hugged.

"**Apology accepted!"** she said cheerfully.

Hinata blinked. "W-wha…? But… I thought you were man/sad?"

"**Hina-hime, I am a being of pure evil chakra, you told me to go away and not talk to you again, so because I am your prisoner and turned a new leaf, I did what you asked."** Kurama said.

"Soooo… you were never mad?" Hinata asked.

"**Well… I was annoyed with the fact that you yelled at me for a stupid reason… which reminds me…"** Kurama grinned evilly at Hinata.

Hinata sighed. "Go ahead, let it all out."

"**HA! I FUCKING KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU THAT YOUR PRECIOUS NARUTO-KUN WOULDN'T THINK OF YOU AS A PERVERTED GIRL BUT NOOOO! YOU HAD TO GO AND THROW A TANTRUM AGAINST ME, WELL GUESS WHAT BITCH, I'M RIGHT AND YOUR WRONG AND YOU OWE ME BIG TIME FOR THIS!"** Kurama roared in triumph.

Hinata winced the whole time and she had to call herself lucky that she didn't go deaf. "Alright, you were right and I was wrong… *sigh* how can I make it up to you?" Hinata asked. _'Please don't make me strip naked. Please don't make me strip naked. Please don't make me strip naked.' _she chanted in her head.

"**How about you just call me 'Kurama-Chan' for now on?"** Kurama suggested.

"ABSOLUTELY… Wha…?" Hinata started to yell but stopped.

"**Call me 'Kurama-Chan' that's all I ask for."** Kurama said.

Hinata tilt her head. "Really?" Kurama nodded. "Ok, but… why? Not that I'm complaining."

Kurama smiled at Hinata and walked closer and crouch down so she was facing Hinata. **"Because I always wanted to hear you say my name in that sexy voice of your with that suffix, it's the only thing I want, unless you want to strip naked for me."**

"I'll call you Kurama-Chan for now on!" Hinata said quickly with a nervous laughed.

Kurama smiled and kissed Hinata's forehead, making Hinata blush. "Go to sleep, we still have more missions to do."

Hinata nodded and went to bed, Kurama simply sat next to Hinata and smiled at her.

(Weeks later)  
>The daimyo's wife's cat was walking alone, celebrating the fact that it escaped her horrible owner, but the cat is in alert due to ninja constantly catching. The cat didn't notice a bush opening to reveal a lock of pink hair.<p>

"Cheery blossom sees the target near the clothes store." Sakura said.

"_Naruto Uzumaki coming…" _Naruto said.

"_Naruto, use your codename…" _Kakashi said.

Naruto grumbled in annoyance. _"Knuckleheaded guy coming." _Sakura had to struggle not to laugh. _"This is so the last time I'm letting you choose the codename." _Naruto growled.

Hinata, hiding in tree, saw the cat. She press her headgear and was about to talk before Kurama came out of nowhere.

"Sexy vixen sees the target." Kurama said low enough so the cat doesn't hear.

Hinata could practically feel Naruto blushing.

"_Annnnnnddd…" _Kakashi draw out, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata prepared to jump. _"NOW!" _they all jumped the cat who screeched in fright as it was tackled by not one, not two, but THREE bodies.

"ARGH! NICE KITTY! NICE KITTY!" Hinata tried to sooth the cat and prevent it from scratching her face.

"Try to sooth it!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't you think that's what I'm… WAAAAHHH!" Hinata screamed as the cat cut her between the eyes and threw the cat at Sakura who started to maul her face.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" Sakura started to run around in a circle while trying, in vain, to get the cat out of her face.

Naruto looked at Hinata worried while helping her up. "Are you ok Hinata-Chan? How are your eyes? Can you still see?" he asked.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and saw everything clearly. She made a hand sign. "BYAKUGAN!" her vein bulge as her vision enhanced. "Yeah, my visions are fine." Hinata said.

Naruto breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hello! What about me! ARGH! You know, the girl… ARGH… that's getting her face maul!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, we didn't forget you, we just choose to ignore you." Naruto said.

The cat was about to bite Sakura again but suddenly stopped, the cat backed away from Sakura, it turned to see Kurama glaring at the cat.

"**Come here, now."** Kurama ordered, the cat walked towards Kurama and Kurama picked it up.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked but got no answer.

Sakura sighed and sat up. "Thanks." she mumbled.

"**Don't thank me; I didn't do this for you. I just really hate cats."** Kurama explained, glaring at Sakura who glared back at her.

Kakashi came out of nowhere. "Mission accomplished?" he asked.

"Where were you! I was getting my face maul!" Sakura yelled.

"You were getting your face maul and I was getting to a good part, we both were busy." Kakashi said.

"Damn you!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi sighed. "Let's go."

(Hokage tower)  
>"… and then the man told on how cute I was and I said 'thanks' like a good little girl but then he started to get grabby and I had to fend him off but he wouldn't stop trying to get a feel of me…" Ino ranted to the hokage on their failed mission for attacking a civilian.<p>

Sasuke looked bored. While Choji, as always, ate his chips… which are now barbecue flavored.

Kurenai looked on with an uninterested face.

Hokage looked ready to jump out of a window.

Naruto kicked the door open. "MISSION ACCOMPLISH!" Naruto said.

"THANK GOODNESS!" Hiruzen gasped, his temptation finally gone.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Ino tackled Naruto to the floor and started to fill his face with kisses. "It been so long since I saw you!" she said in between kisses.

"Argh! Ino-Chan, get-"

"KYAAA! YOU CALLED ME INO-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!" Ino said. Hugging Naruto tightly and still kissed his face.

Right before Ino claimed Naruto's lips, she got lifted off the ground. She turned to see Kurenai.

"Why don't you save it after you have some privacy." Kurenai said.

Ino's eyes shine. "Sure Kurenai-sensei!" she quickly grabs Naruto and dashed out of the room.

"Wait, Ino! I didn't…" Kurenai sweat dropped. She turns to Kakashi. "Sorry about that Kakashi-san." she said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Naruto will be fine." Kakashi said non-caringly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Naruto screamed.

Hinata's eyebrow twitched. "I'll be back." she said ominously then walked out.

The room was silent…

"!"

Except for that.

Hinata came back dragging a scared Naruto and Ino… by the hair.

As soon as Hinata let go of Ino, Ino dashed towards Kurenai and hid behind her.

"Team 10 is dismissed." Hiruzen said, Kurenai ended up having to carry Ino while Sasuke protest; saying that his legs are tired and he wanted Kurenai to carry HIM instead, Choji as usual was quiet. Hiruzen sighed. "Ok, I got another mission for ya, you can paint the fences, walk the dogs, pull out the…"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled. "Old man! Give us a mission worthy of our skills; we're more than ready to take on a serious mission, come on!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi hit him over the head. "Quiet you!" he said.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto questionably. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "I mean that most of these missions don't even take real skills! Painting the fences! WALKING THE DOGS! Anyone with half a brain can do those, I want a mission that will force to take drastic measures and give it my all!" Naruto said with determination.

The third thought about it for a while.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect…" Sakura started. "Naruto-baka has a point, I'm pretty sure we are ready for a harder mission, or at least a mission that actually test our skills, I mean, how are we supposed to prove how strong we are if all the test that we have are for toddlers… again I mean no offense." Sakura bowed.

The third said nothing, didn't even do anything.

"Um… Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

Hiruzen opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, I spaced out, what was that?" he asked.

Sakura sweat dropped.

(One Sakura speech later)  
>Hiruzen rubbed his beard as he thoughts this over. "Alright…" everyone's ear perked up. "If you're that eager to get a harder mission, I'll give you a… C-rank mission."<p>

"YAHOO! YEAH!" Naruto celebrated.

"But…" everyone stood in attention to the third. "She…" he pointed to Kurama. "Cannot come."

"**WHAT!"** Kurama yelled. **"What do you mean I can't come!" **she yelled.

"This mission can only be taken by the members of team seven and their sensei, if I remember correctly, you aren't a member of team seven." he said.

"**But…" **Kurama looked at Kakashi for help.

Kakashi sighed. "How about she just assists me? You know an assistant." Kakashi suggested.

Kurama looked at Hiruzen hopefully.

"No…" he answered. "She doesn't even have a Konoha headband, so she's ain't a ninja."

Kurama looked dejected.

"You will guard Mr. Tazuna and make sure he arrives safely to the Land of Waves." Hiruzen explained.

Naruto nodded eager, along with Sakura while Hinata seems confused.

'_That's odd; I don't remember getting this mission…' _Hinata looked at Naruto. _'Maybe this is one of the missions Naruto-kun got.' _

Hiruzen looked at the door. "You can come in now!" an old man walked through the doors.

"What! This is the super protection that this village got me?" The man said. "My name is Tazuna and I expect you to give me 100% in protecting me from bandits." Tazuna said.

Naruto saluted. "Yes sire, I'll do my very best to protect you!" Naruto said.

Tazuna rolled his eyes and drank more sake.

"Go pack whatever you need for this mission, we'll meet at the gate in one hour." Kakashi said.

"Yes!" the members said and walked out with Tazuna.

(Hinata's room)  
>While Hinata was packing her things, Kurama sat aside with a scowl in her feature.<p>

Hinata sighed. "Can you please stop being mad?" Hinata asked.

"**Why! I won't be able to see you just because of that old bastard!" **Kurama said.

"Hokage-sama did have a point on why you couldn't join." Hinata said.

"**Wha! So you didn't wanted me to come along!" **Kurama yelled.

"No, no, no, that's not it… beside you live inside of me, we won't be separated." Hinata reassure.

"**I know but…" **Kurama fidget slightly which was new to Hinata.

"But what?" Hinata asked.

"**I won't… be able to grope your chest while you're asleep…" **Kurama said a fox grin.

Hinata's face got extremely red. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" everyone outside Hinata's room heard that… hell everyone in the compound heard that.

(In the gates)  
>Hinata meet everyone at the gate, surprisingly Kakashi was there, along with Tazuna, to add more of the surprise Naruto and Sakura isn't there.<p>

"Where's Naruto-kun and Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"They'll be here in about…" Kakashi started then Naruto and Sakura came, Kakashi shut the book he was reading. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! WE BEEN WAITING HERE FOREVER!" he yelled at Naruto and Sakura.

"I'm sorry but I had to take a different route because a black cat crossed my path!" Sakura said with mock tears.

"And I got lost in the road of life!" Naruto said, also with mock tears.

There was silent.

"We agree never to do this again?" Kakashi asked.

"Deal." both Naruto and Sakura said.

"ALRIGHT! LET GET THIS MISSION STARTED!" Naruto pumped his fist towards the opened gate and the opened road.

**Me: Alright, this put an end to this chapter and I kept my promise of this chapter being full of Hinata and Kurama moments.**

**Hinata:… me and Kurama won't end up together… r-right?**

**Me: Oh yeah, you and Kurama will be a couple in this story.**

**Hinata: *Face fault* Why?**

**Me: Because it's my story and I have the right to express myself however I see fit.**

**Hinata: *sigh* Thank you for reading, please review and see you next chapter.**

**Me: SAYONARA MY FRIENDS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello everyone, I'm back!**

**Hinata: Hello, welcome back to my fanfic.**

**Me:… **_**Your **_**fanfic?**

**Hinata: Yes, it's a fanfic about me so… it's technically my fanfic.**

**Me: Technically nothing, I created this fanfic, without me you'd be nothing!**

**Hinata: *Gasp* Why do you have to be so mean?**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer!**

**Hinata: *Sniff* Rafael doesn't own Naruto-kun… Kishimoto-sama does. *Sobs***

**Me: Uuuh… read the story.**

Chapter 4: Sakura's confession

Hinata looked around cautiously.

'_If I remember correctly, Naruto-kun said that his first C-rank mission was in the Land of Waves and it turned out to be an A-rank because they were a missing Nin involve.' _Hinata thought.

"_**Yeah, he also mentions that the Uchiha bastard showed off several times on this mission!" **_Kurama said in anger. Hinata nodded in agreement.

Sakura was just looking around boredly, not at all interested in the fact that she is finally out of the village on a real mission. _'This is ridiculous, why do I need to take care of an old fart, I wish it was someone better looking.' _Sakura thought.

Naruto was smiling at everything and was mentally celebrating for finally being out of that hellhole he call a home.

"This is amazing! The outside world is so wonderful!" Naruto said in excitement.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't be so cheerful, I bet that the first enemy we face you'll be running and crying like a little baby, begging for them not to hurt you."

Naruto glared at Sakura. "Why must you always ruin my good time?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why do you always have to be a dumbass and be butt ugly?" Sakura retorted, before Naruto could answer.

"Naruto-kun isn't butt ugly! Take that back!" Hinata yelled at Sakura.

Sakura gave Hinata a questioning glance then scoff. "Whatever, stupid lovebirds!" she muttered to herself.

Hinata huffed and looked at the ground; by doing that she noticed the small puddle on it. She mentally sighed. _'Whoever is in the puddle is terrible in genjutsu, it hasn't rain for days…' _unknown to her, Kakashi was thinking of the same thing.

They both passed the puddle without another word; Hinata mentally prepared herself for whatever would jump out of that puddle.

Naruto continue to smile at everything.

Sakura continue to glare at everything.

Tazuna… he continues to drink everywhere.

A man slowly rose up from the puddle, thinking they didn't even notice them, he jumped out and landed silently on the ground along with his brother and they dashed at the ninjas.

They wrap their chains at around Kakashi.

"What!" Kakashi gasped.

"One down!" Gozu said and pulled the chain, Kakashi was soon shredded to pieces.

Sakura gasped in horror while Naruto looked surprised.

Hinata didn't do anything… unless you count charging the opponent doing nothing.

She tried some gentle strike on Meizu but the Gozu tried to wrap her in the chain but Naruto quickly threw a kunai at the chain, making them stuck there and kicked one of them in the face, disconnecting the chain.

As soon as one of them got free, Gozu dashed towards the bridge building which Sakura was poorly defending.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled in alarm and ran towards her as fast as he could.

Meizu scratched Hinata's shoulder which made her yelp in pain and clutch her shoulder, when the man was about to finish on Hinata, Kakashi came out of nowhere and punched the guy in the head as hard as he could, knocking him out.

"Are you ok!" Kakashi asked.

"Forget about me, protect the bridge builder!" Hinata said, her wound already healed and the poison gone.

Gozu was about to impale Sakura but Naruto intercept, taking the hit.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled in surprise.

"Gah!" Naruto grunted in pain when Gozu kicked him to a nearby tree.

"Your mine!" Gozu tried to scratch Sakura but Kakashi hit his neck with his forearm.

"I would advise you to stay away from my student." Kakashi said with slight annoyance in his voice.

Kakashi looked at Meizu; he grabbed Gozu and walked towards Meizu. "Make sure Naruto is ok, I'll take care of those two." Kakashi said.

Hinata rushed towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun are you ok!" Hinata asked.

Naruto continue to grip his stomach and writhe in pain.

"What's wrong with him!" Sakura asked.

"I think he got poisoned!" Hinata said. _'That's ok, he can survive poison.' _Hinata thought.

"_**No he can't…" **_Kurama said.

'_What do you mean?' _Hinata asked.

"_**Naruto could only survive poison because of me… I can't heal him, anymore." **_

'_But… but… Naruto-kun was poison throughout his whole life, he should be immune to poison!'_

"_**That was because the villagers hated him because of the kyuubi, he doesn't have the kyuubi in this timeline so no one hate him, thus, no one tried to kill or poison him." **_ Kurama explained, slightly afraid.

'_S-so… Naruto-kun could…' _Hinata's eyes started to water. "D-d-die?" she asked out loud.

"Naruto is actually poisoned?" Sakura asked in shock.

Hinata nodded sadly. _'What am I supposed to do?' _Hinata asked herself. _'If… if only I could use your power to heal peoples…' _Hinata thought miserably.

"… _**THAT'S IT!" **_Hinata gripped her ears.

'_What! Can't you see I'm busy lamenting Naruto-kun's death!' _Hinata asked nervous.

"_**Well then… I guess you don't want your precious Naruto-kun to be alive…" **_Kurama taunted.

'_Really! You know a way to get rid of the poison without sealing you inside Naruto-kun?' _Hinata asked.

"_**Maybe I do, maybe I don't…"**_

'_Please, you got to tell me how to heal Naruto-kun! I wouldn't know what to do if he died…'_

"_**Would you do anything to heal?"**_

Hinata watched as Naruto started to sweat and breathe more heavily, he grunt again in pain which frighten Hinata.

'_Please… please heal him!'_

"_**How about a kiss?"**_

'…' "…" Hinata had a deadpanned expression. _'A kiss! Naruto-kun is dying and you're thinking of getting a kiss from me!' _

"… _**yeah that's right…" **_Kurama answered with no remorse.

'_You got to be…'_

"_**Your Naruto-kun is about to die!" **_Kurama reminded.

Hinata flinched and looked at Naruto who looked really pale, his breathing became ragged and he is now clutching his chest in pain.

"Hi…na…ta…" Naruto groaned in pain, he tried to give Hinata his best smile. "Don't… don't worry… about me… the mission… comes first…" he groaned in pain.

Tears went down Hinata's face and she closed her eyes shut. _'Alright fine… just… please heal him.' _

Kurama smirked victoriously. _**"Take some of my chakra in your hand and put it over Naruto's wound… I'll do the rest." **_she said.

Hinata nodded. She concentrated and tapped into Kurama's chakra and gathered some on her hand.

Sakura noticed Hinata's red chakra in her hand.

"Hinata… what are…?" Sakura started but one look from Hinata shut her up.

Hinata looked at Naruto's covered wound and removed his hand from it.

"Hinata… what are…?" Naruto started but cough some blood before he could continue.

Hinata put her hand on Naruto's injury and immediately the chakra started to spread over the wound.

Sakura eyes widen as before he eyes the wound started to close, and the poison vanished.

Kakashi, who for some reason said nothing or done anything up until now, sighed in relief at seeing his younger brother may live another day.

Naruto cough slightly and sigh in content. "Thank Hinata-Chan, you saved me." he said.

Hinata gave Naruto the tightest hug she could muster.

Naruto blushed, seeing Hinata hug and sob on him.

"How could you risk your life like that! Why couldn't you let Sakura-san die?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, why couldn't you…" Sakura trailed off. "What! You want me to die!" Sakura asked Hinata but Hinata paid her no mind. Sakura huffed.

Again, Kakashi sighed. "You know Naruto, you could've simply punch or kick the guy in the head, you could've saved Sakura AND yourself."

Naruto chuckled. "Lesson learned." he said sheepishly.

Hinata stood and wiped her tears, she then helped Naruto up.

"Thanks again Hinata-Chan." Naruto repeated. Hinata nodded.

They turned to Kakashi who was staring at Gozu and Meizu. Kakashi then turned to Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, do you mind explaining to me why they were targeting you?" Kakashi asked in an irritated tone.

"Um… well, you see…" Tazuna stuttered. Any lie that he was about to say was destroyed by Kakashi's piercing glare. Tazuna swallowed the lump in his throat. "I… I'm building a bridge from the Land of Waves to the Land of Fire, but a short, chubby man named Gato doesn't want that to happen because he rule the Land of Wave and if I was to complete the bridge he would lose that power to he is sending ninjas to kill me… I wanted protections but we didn't have enough ryo so… here we are." he gave a sheepish laughed.

"You should've told us that missing Nin were after you, if you had, you'd have better protection, you'd had a better chance of finishing the bridge and paid us more money. Because of you, Naruto almost died!" Kakashi said angrily. Tazuna gulped.

Kakashi opened his mouth to talk again, though no one could tell because of the mask, but someone interrupted him.

"Kakashi-nii-san…" Kakashi turned to Naruto in surprise. "Its ok, I won't worry you guys again, I'll keep training until is near impossible to kill me, I promise!" Naruto said. Kakashi looked at Naruto uncertainly. "Don't worry, I'm a ninja, I can take care of myself."

Kakashi nodded. "Come on, we're going back."

"What!" everyone asked.

"Not only are we fighting enemy ninja in this mission but we are fighting missing Nin. They are extremely dangerous. You only survived because of Hinata, you might not be so lucky next time." Kakashi said.

"Then train us! We been doing missions for a two weeks and you haven't trained us at all, not even training exercises!" Naruto said.

'_Kurenai-sensei trained us as soon as we became genins…' _Hinata thought with a sweat dropped.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head. "I'm not sure, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if one of you guys die in my present." Kakashi said.

"We won't die if you train us, you're our sensei, and you're supposed to make us strongest, if you do that you'd have no worry of us dying." Sakura said.

Kakashi sighed again. "But…"

"Just let us show you that we can survive, how are supposed to show how strong we are if you never give us the chance?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi groaned in annoyance. "Fine…"

"Yahoo!" all three yelled.

"But if one of you dies, we're leaving." Kakashi said with a serious face.

Naruto nodded then grinned. "Don't worry, I'll protect Hinata-Chan and Sakura with my life… ok maybe not Sakura but Hinata-Chan diffidently!"

"What is it with you people's hating on me!" Sakura asked in anger.

Tazuna bowed. "Thank you! I'm so sorry for lying to you! Once we get the money we'll pay for an A-rank!" Tazuna said.

Kakashi nodded and started to walk forward. "Come on team, let's continue to protect our bridge builder." everyone nodded.

(Later)  
>They kept walking for a little bit as Naruto looked around, more cautious and determined to keep himself alive, Sakura was slightly shaken from Naruto almost dying and her first encounter with an enemy Nin but she was mostly mad at herself for freezing up in her first real battle, she called herself lucky that Sasuke wasn't there to see her freeze up but knowing Naruto, he'll probably rat her out and when the times comes, she'll make his life hell.<p>

Hinata was the most unsettling of all three, not only did she has to watch Naruto suffer and almost die but now she didn't know when she have to repay Kurama back with the kiss, she never kissed in her previous timeline, even due she and Naruto were dating, they were only dating for a week and it was in war time so they didn't get a lot of chance to get more comfortable with each other, then they were the fact that they practically died and resurrected in their younger bodies… or at least Hinata was.

Hinata shudder slightly, thinking of ways Kurama would want Hinata to kiss her, knowing how horny the fox is, they'll probably be a lot of groping and tongue in the kiss and she didn't want a practically tentacle tongue in her mouth.

When the though came she couldn't help to drool.

'_I bet Naruto-kun could make his chakra arms useful when we make love.' _she thought with a light blush and a lecherous grin in her feature.

Kurama snickered inside Hinata's mind but Hinata didn't notice.

Hinata was immediately in alarm when Naruto threw a kunai at a nearby bush and it turns out to be a white rabbit.

At first she was worried for the rabbit because it looked mentally scarred but then she noted the fact that it had white fur and it wasn't winter.

"GET DOWN!" Hinata heard and without a second though she quickly tackle Naruto and Sakura while Kakashi tackled Tazuna, a giant sword imbedded itself on a tree.

Someone appeared on the tree, he looked over his shoulder to look at the team that is guarding Tazuna.

Naruto glared at him. "What the hell! You almost cut my head off you jackass!" Naruto yelled.

"That's the point squirt." he said.

Hinata looked at him closely. _'If I remember correctly, Kakashi-sensei once said that Naruto fought against Demon of the Hidden Mist and another one who is pretending to a hunter Nin… what were their names…' _Hinata looked down in concentration while Zabuza grabbed his Kubikiribocho. Hinata looked at the sword carefully. _'I should be able to break that sword, but I'm not sure about the hunter Nin… and I still can't remember their names…' _

"Zabuza Momochi…" Kakashi said with a glare.

"Ah… so you know me… so that mean you should know how scared you should be right now." Zabuza said with a laughed.

Kakashi continue to glare at Zabuza.

Naruto looked at Zabuza then to Kakashi then back Zabuza, back to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei who's the eyebrowless freak?" Naruto asked.

Hinata stifled a giggle while Sakura smiled.

Kakashi deepened his glare. "Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist and also the Demon of the Hidden Mist. He is an expert in silent killing. You won't even notice him until you're dead." Kakashi said.

Naruto gulped but glared at Zabuza.

Zabuza looked at the pathetic genin team. "This is the protection that you hired, a couple of no good brats? I can easily tell that the pink-haired one of the weakest." he said.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sakura yelled with a comical glare.

Kakashi still glared at Zabuza. "I'm taking a wild guess and saying that you're here to kill Tazuna-san… am I right?" he asked.

Zabuza stayed quiet. "Perhaps… I see no use in telling you my target when you'll be dead in ten seconds." Zabuza jumped to the water and held two fingers in front of his chest and above himself. "HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" he vanished just like that.

Kakashi looked alarmed; he touched his headband and quickly raised it, showing his sharingan.

Naruto looked surprised. "Kakashi-sensei… what's-"

"No time to explain…" Kakashi interrupted Naruto. "Stay focus, and make sure Zabuza doesn't kill our client… and try to stay alive."

All three nodded and circled Tazuna.

Hinata activated her sharingan but couldn't see anything. _'Crap, my byakugan is totally useless.' _Hinata thought but still kept her byakugan activated.

Sakura looked at Hinata. "You see anything?" she asked. Hinata shook her head. "Then why do you still have your byakugan activated?"

"Because sooner or later he'll have to show himself, and when he does, I'll alert you guys." she explained, Naruto and Sakura nodded and continue to look out.

"_Eight chooses…"_ everyone perked up. _"Liver, lungs, spine, clavical vein, neck vein, brain, kidney, heart… which one should I go for first."_ Sakura was trembling, she felt as if Zabuza was whispering in her ear.

"And right you are." Sakura's eyes widen. She slowly looked behind her to see Zabuza's kubikiribocho coming down on her. She would've screamed but her voice got stuck on her throat.

Right before Zabuza cut her in half; Zabuza got stabbed in the guts.

"Leave my team alone." Kakashi said as he twisted the kunai in his guts.

"How noble of you to care for your team…" Kakashi's eyes widen when he heard Zabuza behind him. "Sadly that will be your downfall…" Zabuza swung across Kakashi cutting him in half.

Naruto's eyes widen. "Kakashi-sensei!" he yells in surprise but soon 'Kakashi' turns to water.

'_A water clone?' _Zabuza thought in surprise before a felt something cold in his neck.

Hinata sighed. _'Why does Kakashi insist in scaring us constantly?' _Hinata thought to herself.

Zabuza grinned. "So gullible." he said then turned to water. Kakashi's eyes widen… again.

"So many damn water clones!" Naruto said then made a cross. "This will even the playing field! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" about thirty Narutos appeared. "Look for the eyebrowless freak!" Naruto yelled and all his clones scattered. Suddenly, a fog rolled in.

Naruto looked around before flashes of his clones demises appeared in his head. Naruto gripped his head painfully due to the overload of the memories. Naruto then gained the memories of him using this advantage to learn the Rasenshuriken.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain while griping his head, everyone except Zabuza jumped by Naruto's sudden screams.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, he was about to run towards Naruto but Zabuza stepped in his way.

"Nah ah ah Kakashi, no skipping on our BATTLE!" Zabuza swung his huge sword. Kakashi looked at Naruto who was wringing in pain on the floor.

He barely dodged a swing from Zabuza. "Shit!" Kakashi cursed as he continue to dodge Zabuza.

Hinata grabbed Tazuna and dragged him towards Naruto, knowing that she couldn't leave Tazuna.

"Naruto-kun! What's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"_**He's regaining his memories from his other timeline." **_Kurama explained.

'_Really? Well that's good.' _Hinata thought with a small smile.

"_**No it ain't, by the looks of it Naruto gain a huge part of his memories so he may be out for the rest of this fight and it was because of Naruto that team seven survive this fight." **_ Kurama said.

Hinata blinked. _'So we're screwed?' _

"_**Yep…" **_

Hinata looked at Naruto who was still shaking in pain but after a while he stopped.

"What happened?" Sakura asked. Terrified about what happened to her teammate… even though she hated him.

Hinata continue to look at Naruto. "He passed out." she said. _'All those memories must have cause Naruto-kun to pass out.' _Hinata thought. Sakura sighed in relief. "Or he died." she asked, slightly afraid since he doesn't look like he's breathing.

"WHAT!" Sakura accidentally asked too loudly.

Kakashi turned to them to see why she yelled.

"Too open!" Zabuza proceeded by kicking Kakashi to the water.

Kakashi landed in the water, he tried to get up but he had slight difficulties. _'This water seems awfully heavy…' _Kakashi eyes widen. _'Oh no, I need…' _Too late.

"WATER STYLE: WATER PRISON JUTSU!" Zabuza yelled and now Kakashi was stuck in a water dome.

'_Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!' _Kakashi thought to himself repeatedly.

Zabuza looked at Tazuna. "Time to go for the old fool, this should take no time." he made a hand sign. "WATER CLONE JUTSU!" two water clones of himself appeared. "Kill the old fool, the genins… makes them beg for mercy." he said in a dark tone as they started to walk towards the genins.

Hinata stood and took her signature fighting stance in front of everyone.

"Hinata, are you nuts! They'll kill!" Sakura said.

"Protect Tazuna-san." Hinata said and dashed towards the two Zabuzas.

"Stupid little girl." both Zabuzas laughed and one of them swung his sword when Hinata was near enough but surprisingly, or maybe not, she ducked and did a palms strike in the guts dispelling the clone. "Why you!" Zabuza swung his sword down on Hinata but Hinata swing her arm, making a thin chakra line that stopped the sword mid swing.

"What!" everyone was astounded as Hinata close 6 chakra points in the clone then finish with a strike to the hearts, dispelling it.

Hinata looked coldly at Zabuza. "That's old, what a disappointment the Demon of the Hidden Mist turned out to be." Hinata taunted.

Zabuza glared at Hinata. "Smart-mouth brat!" he made two more water clones and they both dashed towards Hinata.

Hinata readied herself but she wasn't ready for one of them passing her.

"What?" she turned to see that Zabuza going towards Tazuna. "Tazuna-san!" Hinata yelled in surprise and was about to run towards her but was stopped by one of Zabuza clones.

"You ain't going anywhere!" he swung his sword down but Hinata quickly side stepped and kicked that Zabuza in the chin before running towards Sakura.

Sakura moved in front of Tazuna to protect him, even though she was incredibly scared right now.

"Your mine!" Zabuza yelled and made a downward slash.

Sakura was about to pathetically block the sword with two kunai but got pushed out of the way by Hinata.

"Hinata!" Sakura asked in surprise.

Hinata smiled at her but that smiled turned to horror when Hinata got cut in half by Zabuza. Sakura froze, seeing Hinata's two parts fall to the ground.

"HINATA!" Sakura screeched.

"Yeah?" Sakura turned to see Hinata smiling at her.

"Wha…?" she turned to see two woods where Hinata were. "You son of a bitch." Sakura mumbled to herself in anger. She then saw Tazuna about to get cut by Zabuza. "Tazuna-san!" she yelled but it was too late, Tazuna was cut from the top to bottom.

Sakura started wide eyed. "Tazuna-san?" she said.

"Yeah?" she looked behind to see a smiling Tazuna, she looked back to see wood. "I'm gonna kill the both of ya." she said, trying to control her anger.

Hinata pulled her arm back. "EIGHT TRIGRAM AIR PALM!" she shove her hand forward but nothing happened, she blinked.

"_**You can't use move when you are older remember?" **_Kurama asked.

'_But I could do my sixty-four palm guard with no problem…' _Hinata said.

"_**Ok first of all, you just made one chakra line, not sixty-four or thousands line. Second of all, you could do your sixty-four palm guard when you were younger, so you can still do that move." **_

Hinata sighed. Zabuza continue to glare at Hinata soon his eyes turned to Naruto, without thinking he made a dash to him.

Hinata eyes widen. "NO!" she yelled and ran towards him.

Zabuza went and slashed down, cutting Naruto in half.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata screamed, looking in horror at Naruto who was now two. _'T-t-there's a chance that he might be a clone right?' _Naruto didn't dispel.

"_**He was still unconscious during the time and I doubt we'll be able to heal him." **_Kurama said, somewhat sadly.

Hinata looked on in horror at Naruto's dead body… bodies.

Zabuza walked towards Hinata. "Hehehe, can't do anything of your lover boy is dead?" he asked, without letting Hinata answer, he rammed a kunai to Hinata's chest, effectively killing her.

Sakura's eyes widen so did Kakashi's and Tazuna's.

"You bastard! You better hope that I never get out of this water prison!" Kakashi yelled at Zabuza in anger.

"Oh yeah, if you wanted to get out…" Zabuza took out his cleaver. "You could've just said so." he quickly took his hand out and slashed Kakashi in the chest, making a gap in it.

Kakashi gasped in pain while holding his chest. "Why you…" he gasped. _'That slash nick my heart, I'm practically… bleeding to death…' _he started panting.

"Running out of blood already, how sad." Zabuza laughed as he and his clones started to walk towards Sakura and Tazuna.

Sakura turned to Tazuna. "Tazuna-san, Run!" Sakura got slashed in the back by Zabuza cleaver and she fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Still alive, this'll fix it!" he said as he took a back-up sword and stabbed her through the chest, also killing her.

"Hehehehehehe…" Zabuza started chuckling as he looked at Tazuna's scared face as Tazuna started to slowly back up. "Hehehe haha! HAAAHAHAHAHA!" Zabuza raised his sword to strike down Tazuna he suddenly stops and groaned in pain.

He looked down to see a glaring Hinata.

"What!" Zabuza asked in surprise. He looked around and he saw Sakura and Tazuna with and still unconscious Naruto lying against a tree, and Kakashi glaring at him, out of the water dome and no scratch on his chest. "H-how… how did you…"

"I did nothing, it was all Sakura-san." Hinata said, looking at Sakura who was panting slightly. "She casted a genjutsu on which made you believe that you were killing all of us, you released Kakashi-sensei and started to swing air, I was able to convince Kakashi-sensei to not attack you until Tazuna-san was a safe distance away from you."

Zabuza grunted as he stepped back and gripped his chest.

"I struck you heart, your heart beating is becoming irregular so unless you leave and get some medical help, you will die." Hinata said with no remorse in her voice, she stood straight. "Sorry, but that just how it's supposed to be." due her voice didn't show it, she was a little sad that she had to kill Zabuza now since Naruto's nindo came from his second fight with Zabuza and Haku. _'Any second now.' _and just like Hinata anticipated, two senbon needles was sticking out of Zabuza's neck before she knew it.

Zabuza fell to the ground 'dead'. The hunter Nin soon came.

"Thank you… I've been hunting Zabuza since…" Hinata stopped listening to Haku and focused on Naruto.

'_Why isn't Naruto-kun waking up? How much memory did he gain to make him stay out for a whole fight?' _Hinata thought.

"Again…" Hinata looked back to Haku. "Thank you…" Haku grabbed Zabuza and vanished.

Hinata sighed and again turned to Naruto who Kakashi was now carrying on his back. "Naruto won't be waking up soon, we need to get Tazuna-san to his house where he'll be safe." Kakashi said, trying to make keep his voice serious, even though he was worried for his little brother.

Hinata and Sakura nodded and started to walk behind Tazuna.

After thirty minutes of walking and no talking whatsoever, Sakura turned to Hinata.

"Hey… Hinata…" she asked, somewhat shyly. Hinata raised an eyebrow, not used to Sakura being so shy. "Since when did you become so good, in the academy days, you were so fragile and lonely and… sad… you barely talk, moved, you barely did anything in the academy but now… you suddenly got a huge backbone." during the whole time, Hinata just looked more and more confused.

"What are…?" Hinata stopped and she gripped her head.

Hinata saw herself, looking scared, in the academy, sitting in the back of the row, no one would say something to her, wave at her, not even look at her, she practically didn't exist, she would lose most of her matches and most people would avoid her, like to Naruto the adults would glare at her hatefully, wishing she was dead and that she was suffering as much as possible. The Hinata from the flashback closed her eyes as tears fell from her, she looked up and saw several big boys smiling evilly at her before one pulled back a fist and let it fly towards her.

"Hinata!" Hinata opened her and turned to Sakura. "Why are you crying?" she asked.

Hinata blinked and wiped her eyes and sure enough, she was crying. "Its… fine…" _'What was that? That never happened in my timeline.' _Hinata thought.

"_**Maybe that was you from this timeline, I guess we just got a glimpse on how your life is in this timeline and it even worse than the other. And that's saying something." **_Kurama said. Hinata nodded.

"Um… its ok Sakura-san, I was remembering my childhood…"

"But aren't you still technically a child?" Sakura asked.

"I'm a ninja so _technically _I'm an adult and for your earlier question… I just decided that I wouldn't be picked in any longer and wanted people to respect." Hinata answered.

"_**Oh, you used the reason Naruto did in his original timeline!" **_Kurama said in glee.

'… _I did what now?' _Hinata thought with a raised eyebrow.

Soon they came to the boat and rode it to Tazuna house, everyone was once again quiet and Naruto still hasn't woken up.

They now reached Tazuna's house. Tsunami opened the door, she smile. "Dad! You're alive!" she said with excitement, she then notice the little people that was next to Tazuna. "Hello there…" she said slightly nervous.

"Don't worry Tsunami; they are ninjas I hired to protect me." Tazuna said.

Tsunami raised an eyebrow. "Aren't they a little too young?" Tsunami asked.

"Pfft, no… we are ninja, so we're considered adults and if I wanted to, I could have sex right now." Sakura said with her arms crossed, Hinata blushed before Kurama was giggling perversely in her head, Kakashi sighed, Naruto snore, signaling that he is just asleep now.

Tsunami sighed. "Well come in, I don't want our big bad ninjas to get hurt." she giggled.

Sakura popped a vein, she hmphed and walked inside, Kakashi thanks her along with Hinata while Naruto mumbled about ramens.

Kakashi set Naruto down to the couch, Naruto started to turn uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked Naruto, actually forgetting that Naruto was asleep.

Hinata, who was sitting next to Naruto, put her hand in his head; Naruto reacted and put his head in Hinata's lap causing Hinata to blush.

"Mhh… soft…" Naruto moaned in his sleep, Hinata would've fainted but she knew Naruto needed her, Hinata started to unconsciously run her hand through Naruto's hair.

"Awwwww…" Tsunami sighed. "They make such a cute couple." she said, for some reason, Sakura felt a spang of jealously but quickly shook her head.

"Huh…" Kakashi sighed, looking at Naruto then turned back to Tazuna. "Well, shall we discuss more?" Kakashi asked, Tazuna nodded and followed Kakashi to the dining room, Tsunami went to the kitchen to cook something for the 'brave ninjas' while Sakura stayed in the living room with Hinata.

Hinata continue to run her hand through Naruto's hair and couldn't help but think how cute Naruto look when sleeping.

"_**Isn't he just the cutest thing ever!" **_Kurama said with sarcasm but Hinata didn't seem to notice.

'_Yeah, he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.' _Hinata looked at Naruto's whisker marks with admiration. _'Those whiskers marks make him look f-f-f… WHISKERS MARKS!' _Hinata looked at the whisker marks in confusion. _'Why does he has the whisker marks, he doesn't have you inside him.' _Hinata thought.

"_**Naruto had the whiskers marks when he was born, those are his birth marks." **_Kurama explained.

'_Oh…' _Hinata rubbed the whisker mark and pulled back when he heard Naruto purr. _'Why did he purr?'_

"_**My chakra affected him when he was being born so he got a little fox nature inside of him." **_

'_So even though you're inside of him he still got affected by you?'_

"_**Hey, I was still inside his mother when he was being born there's no changing that" **_Hinata nodded, still rubbing Naruto's hair and cheek, making him purr in delight.

'_So if you're inside of me… what fox natures do I gain?' _Hinata asked. She shivered because she practically felt Kurama's smirk perversely inside her head.

"_**You'll see…" **_Kurama chuckled perversely.

Sakura continue to stare at Hinata who was rubbing Naruto's cheek thus making Naruto purr. Sakura clenched her hand into fist and looked away. _'Why the hell am I feeling jealous! I love Sasuke-kun and only Sasuke-kun, not Naruto-baka! He doesn't deserve my love only Sasuke-kun and no one else!' _Sakura yelled in her head and stood up. "I'm going to my room." Sakura told Hinata and walked passed her.

Hinata continue to stare at Sakura. _'Wonder what's wrong with her?' _

"_**She's probably jealous…"**_

'_Of what!'_

"_**Isn't it obvious?" **_ Hinata said nothing. _**"She's probably jealous that she couldn't properly thank Naruto for saving her or something, not really sure myself." **_Kurama let a sigh of disappointment. _**"Doesn't matter, that bitch lost her chances, in this timeline and the other, just forget about her and leave her to chase the Uchiha prick." **_

As much as Hinata wanted to disagree, Kurama had a point. Naruto had done so many things for Sakura and she barely been nice top him, Hinata let it slid because she thought that sooner or later Sakura will come around, but three years has passed and Sakura still hasn't change, Hinata had been mad at Sakura ever since she learned that Sakura still didn't stop her poor treatment of Naruto but when she learned of Sakura's fake confession to Naruto she was beyond pissed. The next day she wanted to snap at Sakura and tell her off for how she hurt Naruto but she saw Naruto walking aimlessly and he didn't seem to be in a happy mood so she did the right thing to do and try to cheer him up. After some talking they ended up together after Hinata reminded Naruto about her confession. When Hinata saw Sakura again Hinata did her best to rub it in Sakura's face and also telling her off for how she treated Naruto.

Though Sakura left with tears in her eyes Hinata felt so accomplished.

"_**Wow, that's pretty dark of you…" **_ Kurama said with a smirk.

Hinata nearly jumped but stopped herself because Naruto still slept in her lap. She nearly slapped herself in the forehead.

'_You can see my memories can't you?' _Hinata thought.

"_**I can see your memories, hear your thoughts, and see what you're thinking… you have no privacy with me!" **_ Kurama said with glee, Hinata sighed.

'_Sakura-san deserve it, she didn't respected Naruto and blew him off constantly, she deserve what I told her… even though some of the things I say was uncalled for and was just some of my personal opinion of her.' _Hinata thought with a thoughtful expression.

"_**Hehe, yeah, I love that part of you telling her off." **_Kurama said.

'_But you know… maybe I can change this Sakura-san.' _Hinata thought but got no response. '_Kurama-Chan?' _Kurama materialized in front of her while drinking a bottle of water. Kurama suddenly did a spit take at Hinata, spitting all the water in her face then Kurama disappear inside Hinata again.

Hinata, overcome by her fury, jumped up and knocking Naruto off her lap and into the ground, rudely waking him up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hinata yelled as loud as she can.

Everyone turned to look at Hinata, even Sakura and a little boy came down to stare at Hinata questionably.

Hinata blushed. "S-sorry…" she said meekly. Everyone went back to doing whatever the hell they were doing. _'You are going to pay for that!' _Hinata yelled in her mind as Naruto unconsciously crawled back to his 'warm pillow' which Hinata wasn't complaining about.

"_**What are you gonna do to me? Bound and gag me to a wall while whipping me with a whip and putting two vibrating dildos in my ass and pussy! Maybe make my walk around in public with a dog leash and letting every guy have their ways with me! Oh oh, how about this! You put me on display somewhere where everyone can see me, bound and gagged, two vibrating dildos in my pussy and ass and letting all the guys have their ways with me!" **_Kurama asked excitedly.

By the time she was done, Hinata had several tissues in her nose. Trying, in vain, to stop her bleeding.

'_Where did that come from!' _Hinata asked.

"_**Uh… my secret desire?" **_Kurama asked with a nervous chuckle. Hinata shook her. _**"Anyway, why do you want to change that bitch Sakura, she's more bitchy in this timeline than the other one." **_

'_I know but… didn't you say she was jealous?'_

"_**What the hell does that has to do with anything?"**_

'_What if I use that so that she act more nicer to Naruto-kun, I'll act closer to Naruto-kun and Sakura-san will get more jealous that she'll act nicer to Naruto-kun to get him to like her… isn't that the best plan ever?' _Hinata waited for Kurama's answer.

"_**That is the worst plan ever." **_Kurama said with no hint of sympathy. Hinata looked down in shame. _**"LET DO IT!" **_Hinata flinched by the loud yell.

'_But I thought…'_

"_**You thought this, you thought that! That is a good plan and we should totally go through it!" **_Kurama said and before Hinata could response Kurama yawned. "_**Wow, no sleeping for a whole three weeks really takes a lot out of ya… good night." **_ Before Hinata could reply Kurama cut the connection.

Hinata sighed and stared at the sleeping Naruto who had a big smile on his face. Hinata smiled too and rubbed his cheek, making him purr.

'_So cute…' _she said and sighed dreamily.

(Next day)  
>Everyone was standing in the forest with Kakashi who was reading his book, along with Hinata, though Naruto kept trying to see what the book had that was so interesting, Hinata avoided him.<p>

"Alright my students…" Kakashi closed the door. "We will start our first training session. I-"

"YEAH!" Sakura, Naruto and even Hinata interrupted Kakashi by celebrating.

"WE FINALLY GET TO TRAIN!" Naruto yelled.

"I'LL FINALLY BECOME USEFUL!" Sakura yelled.

"I'LL BE ABLE TO IMPROVE MY SKILL!" Hinata yelled.

Kakashi sweat dropped as he waited for them to stop jumping up and down.

He sighed. "Alright, enough." they all stopped. "Alright, today, we'll be climbing trees." he said.

Hinata froze their and almost burst in anger. _'CLIMBING TREES! WE'RE GOING TO CLIMB TREES NOW! AFTER WEEKS OF BEING TOGETHER THIS IS HOW WE START!' _Hinata turned to Naruto. _'No wonder Naruto-kun wasn't strong until his three-years training trip.' _she though pitifully.

"Climb trees?" Sakura asked. "Why do we need to climb trees? Besides, I can already climb tree." she said.

Hinata smacked her forehead. _'What have the academy been teaching us?' _she thought.

"Yes, but can you climb without your hands?" Kakashi asked. Sakura and Naruto looked confused. "Here, I'll show you." Kakashi concentrated chakra into his feet, he went and walked up a tree and everyone watched as he started to walk up, everyone eyes shined at seeing Kakashi doing an 'amazing' thing… except Hinata who was lazily reading her book… again.

Kakashi noticed this and jumped next to Hinata. "Is something the matter Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata looked at Kakashi then closed her book. "I already know how to do that." she said.

"Oh really?" Hinata nodded. "Then go ahead, climb to the top to prove me wrong." he said.

Hinata shrugged. She put the book back in her jacket and walked towards the tree, not even stopping to concentrate and started to walk up the tree, everyone was surprised that Hinata walked up with no problem.

Hinata looked up to look at Kakashi. "See?" she lifted one leg then the other and fell to the ground. "Easy."

Instead of being mad, Kakashi eye smile at Hinata. "Very good, now you can go and protect the bridge builder."

"I'm doing what now?" Hinata asked confused.

"That's right, I would do it myself but they this two need me." Kakashi said.

"Actually…" Kakashi looked up to see Sakura sitting on a branch. "Ok, Naruto needs me."

"No I don't! I can still do this!" Naruto said, putting his hands together and tried to focus his chakra.

Hinata watched carefully. _'Naruto-kun's chakra control were horrible because he had you in it, and he had a huge amount of chakra, without you in his guts, his chakra is returned to normal and he's chakra control has to be better.' _she thought and waited for her Naruto-kun to show Kakashi that his chakra control was top notch.

"_**Yeah… about that…"**_

"Here I go!" Naruto started to run up the tree as fast as he could but on his third step, he fell off and crashed on his head. "Ow…" he groaned in pain.

Hinata looked surprised.

"_**My chakra never affected his controls, only his chakra reserve… he actually sucked this bad." **_Kurama said, Hinata groaned in disappointment.

Naruto stood up and rubbed his head.

"Well, there you have it. You chakra control is below good, not even remotely good… you need this exercise…" he turned to Hinata and Sakura. "I'll teach you guys more advance exercises, come on." Kakashi started to walk away with Sakura following behind.

Hinata looked at Naruto who punched the ground and stood up to try again, she soon followed Kakashi.

(Nighttime)  
>Hinata was looking out the window. Everyone 'advance' exercise that Kakashi gave them Hinata passed them with no problem, Sakura had a little problem but she eventually passed them, Kakashi called it a day even though they been at it only for an hour.<p>

Hinata sighed, wishing Naruto would come back inside, but he's been too focus to get to the top of the tree.

She sighed again which annoyed Sakura to no end.

"Could you stop sighing? You're acting as if you're missing the one important thing in life." Sakura said angrily.

"Naruto-kun is out there." Hinata said as if in a trance.

Sakura sighed annoyingly and lay in bed.

Hinata looked at Hinata. "Sakura-san…" she activated her byakugan. "Do you like Naruto-kun?"

"No! Of course not, he's the most annoying guy in the world… no, the whole universe!" Sakura said.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. _'That's odd, she's not lying… but she's not telling the truth…' _Hinata thought. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Just because you love him doesn't mean everyone has to!"

Hinata continue to stare at Sakura. "Why do you hate Naruto-kun?"

"Because I do!"

"Can you be more specific?"

Sakura sighed. "During the first years of the academy Naruto been trying to get me to go out with me, constantly asking me, being around… wanting to be my friend… everyone started to make fun of me, saying how come I got a stalker going for me or that I don't deserve someone as great as Naruto, everyone kept saying on how can Naruto love just an ugly creature like me, someone that has a giant forehead…" Sakura sighed. "Then I figured it out, Naruto likes to play prank on people, no matter who it was… all this time he was playing a prank on me, humiliating me by making his fan girl harass me and some guys to make fun of my appearance, so to get back at him I rejected him in the worst way possible in front of the whole class…"

Hinata gasped at that.

"He left me alone for a couple of years, glaring at me and giving me the cold shoulder but I could care less at the time… before we graduated he tried to be nice to me but… it won't work, I know Naruto is still mad at me about what I did and I won't let him humiliate me again…"

Hinata stayed quiet. "Is that why you guys fight constantly?"

"Yes… I hate that no-good-baka with all my heart and soul." Sakura said while clenching her chest.

Hinata sighed. "Don't you think it's about time to let bygone be bygone?"

"Why the hell would I want to make up with that bastard?"

"Because… I'm sure Naruto-kun really did like you."

Sakura turned to Hinata so quiet; she might have broken the sound barrier. "Him! Liking me! Why can't you get that through your thick head? It was all a prank! He never loved me! Never had, never will!" she turned around.

Hinata continue to look at Sakura. _'Could it be that Sakura used to love Naruto-kun?' _she thought.

"_**The fuck are you asking me more? I'm not a dating expert, geez!"**_

'_No, I wasn't…' _Hinata sighed and focused on Sakura again. "You sure?"

Sakura growled but didn't answer her.

Hinata lay in her bed. _'I know I don't like Sakura-san but… I can't let those two keep on hating each other.' _with those thought in mind, Hinata went to sleep.

During the whole time, Naruto was sneezing up a storm, constantly losing his focus on the tree.

Naruto sniffed. "I bet Ino-Chan is talking a about with her team." he said.

(With Ino)  
>"… And on the third day on the second year of the academy, Naruto-kun waved at me and said hi. I felt like I could fly with his perfect teeth, his perfect smile, his perfect… EVERYTHING!" Ino squealed, her client tried reaching for a kunai but Kurenai grabbed it and shook her head… though she was pretty tempted herself.<p>

**Me: End of chapter 4! How you like that?**

**Hinata: Did Naruto-kun actually prank Sakura-san?**

**Me: Guess… anyway; hope you enjoy this chapter, now you know a little something more of this timelines character background.**

**Hinata: Was my life really like that?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Hinata: *Gasp***

**Me: Anyway… again… see ya next time, and reviews makes the author in me to get off his lazy ass!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Yo everyone, I'm back!**

**Hinata: Welcome back.**

**Me: Yeah, sorry for the little note on this fanfic… didn't meant to put it up but the past is the past, I won't let anything else to get between me and my wonderful readers, and that's a promise!**

**Hinata: Very good Rafael-sama.**

**Me: Quit it with the –Sama crap… Hope you guys enjoy this chapter I gave… 75% on this (Just kidding). Now on with the chap-…**

**Hinata: Wait, what about disclaimers?**

**Me: Huh? Oh, sure you can do them.**

**Hinata: Rafael-sama doesn't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does, if he did… Kurama **_**would **_**be a girl.**

**Me: A pretty hot one at that.**

**Chapter 5: Hinata's rage and road to Konoha**

Hinata is mad, why you may ask, well… in the beginning, Sakura was more… hostile towards Hinata. Hinata had a feeling that it had to do with what they talked about it; Sakura was more vicious towards Naruto, due to remembering about his 'prank'. Which got Naruto confuse.

Kakashi couldn't find anything else to teach Hinata and Sakura and completely refuse to teach them any of his jutsu which infuriate Sakura to no end.

Then when Hinata and Sakura were guarding Tazuna, someone cop a feel out of Sakura's ass… which earned the man an ass-whooping of a life-time.

After they got back home, Naruto and Sakura got in another heated battle, which only got worse because Sakura decided to get… physical, making Naruto bruise quite badly, and Sakura to have several bite mark on her skin.

This went on for three days, with Sakura acting more and more hostile towards Hinata. Soon she snapped.

"THAT IS IT!" Hinata yelled at Sakura after she crossed the line by calling her a Hyuuga bitch. "I don't know what your problem is, and it probably has to do with the fact about Naruto-kun's 'prank' but-…"

"Not 'prank' it was a prank! I just know it, why else would he act like that towards me when no one else would!" Sakura retorted.

"Maybe he liked you?" Hinata offered.

"Bullshit! That is so not it!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata growled. "Why are you so affected by this? Normal people wouldn't hold a grudge that long, so why are you!" Hinata asked.

Sakura also growled and turned from her. "That's not important."

"Why not?"

"Because it is."

"It is important, whatever the reason is, I'll fix it."

"Forget it."

"No, just tell me."

"No."

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"TELL WHAT IT IS OR I SWEAR I'LL-…"

"BECAUSE I LOVED HIM!" Sakura yelled in irritation, then blushed.

Hinata stood there shocked. "W-what?" she asked meekly.

"_**Damn, wasn't expecting that." **_Kurama commented.

Sakura turned.

"D-did you just said… that you loved… N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Slightly uncertain.

"Used to…" Sakura corrected.

"Used to?"

Sakura sighed. "Naruto… was the only guy to ever talk to me directly, I've been in the academy for three weeks and the only reason people would talk to me is to insult me, call me names, and only because of my forehead… no one would be my friend, everyone would tease me because I was smarter than everyone…" Sakura gave a mirthful laugh. "As you can see, everyone has been giving me a hard time, the same as you… but Naruto…" Sakura looked downcast. "He was the first to talk to me without ill intention, the first to actually be nice to me, the first to actually say that my giant forehead is my most beautiful feature… he became my first friend and we hanged out, ate together, like normal friends…" Sakura paused. "But on the way, I guess I started to fall in love with him, I denied it the whole time but soon I accepted the fact that I did love him and I was going to tell him but then I saw a couple of guys talking to Naruto, saying how come he did a good job on the prank and all that…" Hinata's eyes widen hearing that.

'_Naruto-kun would never throw a prank like that.' _Hinata thought.

"_**Something's not right." **_Kurama said.

"… I got so angry at him, I couldn't believe that he would actually prank me like that, I was really heart-broken…" Sakura clenched her fist. "Naruto kept acting the same, like nothing happened… but it wasn't the same, ever since then… the way his laugh… the way he smile… even the way he would drag me off… it lost all its charm… soon I had enough and told him off in front of the whole class, everyone started laughing at Naruto after that and he ran out of the room, we haven't talked since then but after two years Naruto started to talk to me again…" Sakura glared at the floor. "But he still talked cheerfully, almost as if I didn't told him that I never wanted to see him anymore, he still talked to me, I yelled at him back, telling him to go away and to leave me alone, soon he started to yell back at me and… here we are." Sakura sighed.

"_**Wow, that's a lot of drama for a young girl." **_Kurama said.

Hinata nodded. "Look, Sakura-san, why can't you let bygone be bygone, you have the several boys that loves you and you love Sasuke-san… why can't you just forgive Naruto-kun for his… 'Prank'?" Hinata still wasn't sure if she should believe Sakura because she knew Naruto wasn't that cruel.

"_**Although, it is a new timeline." **_Kurama reminded.

'_Not helping.' _Hinata thought.

Sakura shook her head. "I just can't… that memory is haunting… it was the first time I loved a guy and he betrayed me, that's a life lesson that I'll take to never trust anyone without getting to know them well enough." Sakura said and walked towards her bed.

"B-But…" Hinata tried.

"Goodnight Hinata." Sakura interrupted with an annoyed tone.

Hinata sighed and sat down in her bed while watching Sakura for a couple of moment, noting the fact that her shoulder were weaving.

'_Is she crying?' _Hinata thought.

"_**Nah, she's a cold bitch. Cold bitches have no heart." **_ Kurama said with a nod.

Hinata continue to stare but soon turned and went to sleep.

(Next day: Night time)  
>Hinata and the other were eating their dinner peacefully… well, as peaceful as you can get with two teenagers yelling at each other across the table.<p>

"Maybe if you tried to be nicer, I wouldn't have to point out your huge forehead!"

"Maybe if you were cuter, you would've gotten a girlfriend!"

"Please, I'm hot! Right Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Hinata blushed; looking at Naruto then stared at everyone who was listening intently. "D-d-do… do I have to a-answer that q-question?" she asked, kicking herself for stuttering.

"Of course!" Naruto said.

"Go on Hinata; tell Naruto-baka how stupid he looks." Sakura said.

"U-Um…" Hinata noticed Inari shaking. "Inari-san, are you ok?" she asked.

Inari snapped.

He slammed his hand on the table, making everyone jump in surprise.

"What is it with you peoples!" he yelled. "Don't you see that you're going to get killed! It doesn't matter how hard you try, you'll just end up dead! So just leave!"

Hinata stayed stun for a while, Kurama was growling in her head and she didn't understood why.

"Inari-san, don't worry, we'll do our best, we're even training right now, so…" but Hinata was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter how hard you train! You can never defeat Gato's men, it useless! Against the strong, the weak always end up dead!" Inari yelled at Hinata.

Naruto growled. "Dude, give us a break. You may be hopeless but we're not like you."

Inari turned to him. "I would hate it if I were like you! You don't know anything about me! You don't know how hard life is!"

Something in Hinata snapped, she knew of Naruto's harsh life in her timeline but somehow, Inari saying that also offended her.

Without thinking, she grabbed Inari but the shirt and pulled him close to him.

"Well do you know how hard _my _life was! Do you know anything about us! How can you go and say that we don't know how hard life is when you don't even know us, you jackass!" Hinata's outburst practically shocked everyone. Hinata slowly let go of Inari while still glaring at him. She turned. "I'm going out…"

She went out the door.

Everyone stayed there silently; Inari's soft sobs the only noise in the room.

* * *

><p>Hinata continue to walk through the forest, constantly slowing down before she stopped all together.<p>

'_I don't meant to yell at him, is this how Naruto-kun felt… maybe I should've apologize.' _making up her mind Hinata turned to apologize but someone held her firmly. She looked behind and was shocked to see Kurama. "K-Kurama-Chan, what are…?"

"No, no, no… what are you doing?" Kurama asked, already knowing the answer.

"I want to apologize for what I…" Hinata got interrupted again.

"No, you will not apologize to that dipshit, he deserved it!" Kurama yelled.

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did! He thought that as soon as when he said how hard his life was that we were going to sympathize him, but we don't. And he doesn't know anything about us and he thinks that we were going to die and that we didn't know how hard life was. He is an idiot."

Hinata looked away. "But that doesn't mean I was supposed to say that."

"Say what? That he doesn't know anything about us? That he was a jackass, all of that was true." Kurama explained.

"But…"

"Listen to me Hinata and listen good!" Kurama said firmly. "You are not going to apologize, you will stay here and do… whatever the hell you want to do, and if you apologize then the kid won't stand up to himself and become a better person."

"But…"

Kurama growled annoyingly. "You're a bigger pain than I imagined." Kurama said.

Hinata looked down in shame. "Sorry…" she said meekly.

Kurama looked at the downcast Hinata and smiled apologetically at her. "Don't cry my little vixen, sometime you need to yell at people to make them change, Naruto does it a lot of time, now it's your turn to do it." she said in a motherly way (Ironic?).

Hinata nodded… before a thought occurred to her. "Wait, you aren't even supposed to be out on this mission… AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED!"

Kurama smiled seductively at her. "Because… we're all alone so no one will see us… and far enough so no one will hear us." she said.

Hinata blinked at her before it hit her and she blushed madly, she stepped back as Kurama stepped forward. "P-p-p-please Kurama-Chan… I'm saving it for Naruto-kun… and also my first kiss."

"Oh… don't worry~" Kurama purred. "All I want to do~… is feel your amazing body!" and with that Kurama tackled Hinata to the ground.

"No! Wait! Kurama-Chan! Don't touch there! HEEEEEEEEELLLPP!"

(Next couple of days)  
>Naruto finally mastered the tree walking exercise and joined Sakura and Hinata in protecting Tazuna. But this time Naruto overslept so Sakura and Hinata left without him and took Kakashi with them, though Kakashi didn't wanted to they forced him to come.<p>

"Bye! Take care of dad!" Tsunami said.

"We will!" Hinata waved at her, Sakura didn't say nor did anything, she just continues to walk. Kakashi sighed and waved back. "Take care of Naruto-kun!"

"I will! Don't worry about your boyfriend!" Tsunami said with a giggle.

Hinata blushed. "N-no, Naruto-kun isn't my…" Hinata shook her head and walked faster. Tsunami laughed and closed the door.

When they reached the bridge there was an unconscious guy on the floor. Tazuna quickly ran towards him.

"Hey, what happened here!" Tazuna asked.

The guy slowly opened his eyes and looked at Tazuna. "Why are you here?... Get out of here… he's… still… around…" the guy went limp after that.

Tazuna trembled. "Who's…" he stopped, seeing the mist roll in.

Kakashi looked shocked. "That's odd, he was supposed to stay out for at least one more day, what happened?" Kakashi asked.

'_Time paradox?' _Hinata thought.

"_**Time paradox."**_

"You really think I'm that weak?" Zabuza asked, appeared from… everywhere.

Everyone looked around, readying to protect Tazuna.

Kakashi stood there and revealed his sharingan, Hinata activated her byakugan, Sakura wished she could do something cool with her eyes.

"Get 'em." all Zabuza's charged at them… only for them to vanish the next moment. "What the…" Zabuza, who was walking out of the mist, looked at Hinata who had her kunai out and dripping with water. "Ahh, I see, the little one gotten faster eh…" he said. "I think you got a playmate… Haku…" the masked Nin looked at Hinata carefully and without a warning he dashed towards her.

Hinata reacted quickly and blocked Haku's senbon with a kunai but Haku didn't stop, swinging his senbon on Hinata and using more and more force, slowly pushing Hinata back.

"_**This Haku is different; he's acting fiercer than usual." **_ Kurama mused.

"Ahh!" Hinata received a cut on her arm and before Hinata could retaliate Haku jumped back. _'I'm supposed to be stronger than him… what's going on?' _she thought. "Sakura-san, protect Tazuna!" and before she let Sakura answer she ran towards Haku.

"Well, Kakashi, while Haku has a little playmate, why don't we try to make time fly faster…" Zabuza repeated the sentence to himself. "Why don't we play a little…" he repeated the sentence to himself. "Why don't we get to know each other better…" he did it again. "Why don't we see which is better, a small kunai or a big cleaver…" he did it again. "Why don't we test each other…?" YET AGAIN. "Screw this!" he charged towards Kakashi who tried his best to dodge Zabuza's swings.

Sakura stood in front of Tazuna like Hinata said, looking left and right to make sure Zabuza didn't bring anyone else.

Hinata finally reach Haku.

"Why don't you give up… you'll end up dead in the end." Haku said.

Hinata frowned. "We'll see about that!" she activated her byakugan and charged at Haku, throwing gentle strike here and there but to no avail, Haku kept dodging it as if it was nothing, this reminded Hinata of her fight with Neji.

'_This is unfair; I bet Neji-nii-san can defeat this guy.' _Hinata thought.

"_**Forget about the stuck-up prick, we need to end this fucker!" **_Kurama said. Hinata winced at the choice of words which gave Haku enough of an opening to slash Hinata across the chest, revealing some of her juicy melons.

"_**Mhh… I feel like groping someone now~" **_Kurama moaned.

Hinata rolled her eyes at her demons silliness and focused on the fight.

Kakashi jumped back, avoiding another slash from Zabuza who seems to be grumbling to himself.

'_What's going on in that guys mind?' _Kakashi thought, his sharingan eye analyzing Zabuza every movement.

'_Damn it, I need to stop thinking of what I said earlier, it's too late to change that now.' _Zabuza thought before swinging at Kakashi again who dodged it and tried to kick Zabuza but Zabuza blocked it with the hilt of his sword and back-handed Kakashi.

Kakashi rubbed his injured cheek as he glared dangerously at Zabuza. _'I shouldn't waste my time on this guy, who knows what happening to Hinata?' _Kakashi thought, thinking of a way to end this quickly without using too much chakra.

(With Naruto)  
>Naruto slowly opens his eyes, upon the sound of someone screaming.<p>

"MOM!" Naruto heard someone scream.

Naruto dashed downstairs to see two thugs holding Tsunami and a crying Inari trying to get to his mom but failed as one of the thugs punched him away.

"Don't hurt him!" Tsunami yelled but yelped in pain as one of the thugs pulled her hair.

"What should we do about the little brat Waraji?" one of the thugs asked.

"Don't know, why don't we kill him?" Waraji asked, putting his hand on the sword.

"NO!" Tsunami screamed. "If you kill him, I'll bite my own tongue and choke on my blood!" she yelled.

Waraji glared at her. "You just love to kill our now don't ya?" he asked, getting into Tsunami face.

"If that's what you call fun…" everyone turned to a glaring Naruto. "Then I don't want to know what you find exhilarating." he said with a growl.

Waraji sneered at Naruto. "What should we do with this guy Zori?" he asked.

Zori chuckled. "Let's gut him like a fish." he suggested before dashing towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the way as soon as Zori's blade came down.

"Missed me dumbass!" Naruto taunted.

Zori, never one to keep his patience, growled at Naruto. "Why you little shit!" he was about to charge at Naruto before two clones erupted from the ground and both punched his chin at the same time.

"Too slow!" Naruto laughed before making his famous hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto made at least five clones before making them charged at the two thugs.

The clones were taken care of with slight difficulties but before they knew it, both Inari and Tsunami were gone.

"What the! Where did they go!" Waraji asked.

"Not here!" Naruto yelled at them before making ten clones, five for each. "Let's finish this!"

The clones dashed at them. "NA-RU-TO!" they yelled, kicking the thugs up in the air where one more was waiting. "UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" they both fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Naruto gripped his head, almost painfully. He remembered using this move at Kiba at the chunin exam.

'_But why on Kiba?' _Naruto asked himself. _'He's my friend, so I see no reason to use that on him… and what's a chunin exam?' _ Naruto shook his head to clear the images but it didn't work.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Inari smiling at him. "Thanks for saving us, that was really, dare I say it, heroic!"

Naruto looked at him for a moment before smiling. "No prob, that's what I'm good at. But I got to hurry, my friend needs my help." Naruto said then speed off to the bridge.

After a couple of minute of running, he began to question himself.

'_What made me think that my teams were in trouble? How do I know that they were fighting in the bridge?' _so many question, so little time. Naruto picked up the pace.

(The bridge)  
>"AAAARRGGH!" Haku screamed in pain as Hinata was able to land a successful hit on Haku's stomach, both of them having several bruises.<p>

"_**Ok, this Haku has to die." **_Kurama said with a sneer.

Hinata didn't pay attention to her; just continue to stare at Haku who seems to be analyzing her for any opening, movement, or weak spot.

"You're strong…" Hinata was slightly taken back. "Really strong… most people would either be too weak to fight, hit back, or would be death… but you can still hit with such strength, and you're not dead… I'm… impressed…" Haku looked up at her… at least Hinata think he's looking at her, with that mask, he could be looking down. "But… sadly… I _need _to kill you." he made a foreign hand sign. "SECRET JUTSU: CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!" large crystal appeared between as Haku slowly walked back.

"_**Ohhhhh… I forgot to warn you about that jutsu, Hehehe…" **_Kurama laughed nervously. Hinata looked slightly impressed but soon narrowed her eyes.

"How could this help?" she asked, she saw Haku sink in the mirror and multiples copies appeared. "Mh… not bad, but the byakugan can…" she stopped dead in track, looked at all the mirrors, all of them had his chakra in them. _'What the… I can't locate him!' _she thought in shock.

All the Haku's grabbed a couple of senbon and all of them let go at once. Hinata was shocked when the pain came from every part of her body; she staggered back as the last senbon pierced her shoulder.

"_**Careful vixen, he can attack from everywhere, Sasuke was able to survive because he activated his sharingan." **_Kurama warned. Hinata nodded.

Sakura looked at the giant dome of ice mirrors that appeared, she wanted to go help Hinata but she knew that she had to protect Tazuna, since there been three times that Zabuza almost killed Tazuna if it wasn't for Sakura pushing him out of the way and Kakashi kicking/punching Zabuza away. Which earned Sakura three cuts on her back, one her arms and legs, and one slightly grazed her cheeks, she has to call herself lucky that Kakashi came before any of those slashes did any real damage.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned in surprise at seeing Naruto.

"What the! Why are you up! Your chakra still isn't back to normal!" Sakura yelled.

"Geez, show some appreciation! I came to save everyone!" Naruto ran towards the dome of ice mirrors where he heard Hinata scream.

"More to screw us all over." Sakura muttered to herself.

Naruto came inside the ice dome. "Hinata-Chan! I came to save you!" Naruto yelled, a little too loudly.

Hinata turned in surprise to come face to face with Naruto.

"_**Doh! Dumbass kit! I completely forgot the fact that he did that!" **_ Kurama yelled at herself.

"Naruto-kun, why are you here!" Hinata asked.

"Geez, is like no one wants me here!" Naruto yelled, he turned to walk out of the dome of ice but he was quickly kicked back inside by Haku.

"What the…!" Hinata looked back at Haku who dramatically walked back in the ice mirrors. "Why can't you let Naruto-kun out!" Hinata asked.

"My mission was to kill anyone that interfered what Zabuza-sama's fight, I know for a fact that that stupid blond was going to interfered." Haku said emotionlessly.

"Hey! I'm not a stupid blond!" Naruto yelled, and charged without thinking.

"Naruto-kun! Don't!" Hinata yelled, reaching an arm for her Naruto-kun.

Before Naruto knew it, he was once again hit and he slides through the ground, next to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Naruto stood up, rather easily, and grinned at her. "It'll take more than a simple kick to get me down." he said.

Hinata looked at Naruto's determined eyes and, despite the fact that they're in a battle, she got lost in them. She only got broke from the hypnotism when Naruto turned to face Haku and made a cross.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" at least ten Naruto's appeared and they all charged at different direction, only for the next second for them to all burst.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Naruto crashed to the ground, taken as he was among the clones. Several senbon were sticking out of his torso.

"You're ok?" Hinata foolishly asked.

Naruto simply grinned at her and made more clones. Without another word they all ran at Haku and tired again, in vain, to get out but again failed.

Naruto landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

"Naruto-kun, please stop, I got a plan!" Hinata yelled after seeing Naruto about to make more clones.

Haku watched as they talked for a while, he raised an eyebrow when they turned to him with looks of determination in their eyes.

Naruto made the same hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" several clones appeared and started to run off in different direction.

Haku's eyes widen as he notice at least half the clones looked like Hinata.

All of them were almost out and was about to stick their heads in between the mirrors they soon poof and several clones started poofing, the ones that were closest to the mirrors poof first.

Naruto and Hinata soon crash to the ground, panting heavily.

"Damn *Pant* so *Pant* close." Naruto panted and slowly stood up, trying to conserve his energy. "Let's try it again." Naruto grinned as he made his cross again, waiting for Hinata to stand.

She those eventually. "Are you sure? He already knows our strategy." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded. "Then I'll just make more clones to keep him busy!" Naruto made a huge amount of clones, big enough to put the last amount to shame.

Kurama looked at those clone, drooling. _**'It was probably because I was a guy but… why haven't I experience an orgy with his clones yet?' **_she thought.

Half of the clones transformed to Hinata and they charged at different directions.

'_This is starting to get ridiculous!' _Haku thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched from outside, several popping noise sounding constantly. She wondered what is happening there.<p>

Zabuza took a quick look at the dome and noticed the noise of several pop. _'What is Haku doing?' _Zabuza thought.

Zabuza ducked, avoiding several kunais.

Kakashi growled in annoyance at missing Zabuza's head, but he couldn't help worrying about Hinata and Naruto, he looked at them, hearing the several popping noise and the occasional scream of Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata were panting heavily, both lying on the ground with several senbon sticking out of them and several scratches.<p>

'_I'm supposed to be stronger than this, yet I'm in the same state as Naruto-kun.' _Hinata thought miserably.

"_**That Haku guy is stronger than the other timeline, I find that weird." **_Kurama said. Even Haku was panting.

Naruto stood up again. "One more… time Hinata-Chan… I can do… at least a couple of hundreds…" Naruto made his trademark hand sign.

'_Oh no you don't!' _Haku thought.

"SHADOW…" it happened so fast; neither of them saw it coming. Naruto cough some blood while Hinata had a fearful look.

Naruto got pierced by three senbon in the neck, Naruto fell to the ground.

"NARUTO-KUUUUUNN!" everyone heard Hinata's scream.

"What the…!" Kakashi asked in surprise but that moment of distraction almost cost him his head.

"Pay attention… Kakashi…" Zabuza said with a smirk, though Kakashi can't see it.

* * *

><p>Hinata looked fearfully at Naruto's body, almost fearing the worse. <em>'He's not dead is he? I mean, he's probably was knocked out, he can't… he can't be dead…' <em>she touched his skin which ran cold; she checked his breathing and pulse… nothing.

She retracted her trembling hands. _'Naruto-kun… can't be dead…' _

"_**Mh… let's see… cold skin; check, no breathing; check, no pulse; check, no movement of whatsoever; check… yep he's dead…" **_ Kurama said no sympathy in her voice.

'_Well, can't you heal him?' _Hinata thought desperately.

"_**Hinata… I can't bring back people from the dead, that's the impure world summoning for." **_Kurama said.

'_Impure world summoning?'_

"_**Don't even think about it, it involves sacrificing people."**_

Hinata continue to look at Naruto, in shock silent. _'I can't believe he's gone, the one that had to save us all, the one who worked hard for everything, the one I… love.' _Hinata suddenly found herself in her mindscape, naked, in front of Kurama.

"**Yes, he's dead, and you know whose fault is that?" **

Hinata looked down, knowing full well whose fault it was. "Haku's…"

"**That's right, he killed the one you love, and right in front of you… in annoyance… doesn't that make you… mad?" **

Hinata trembled.

"**Don't you want to make him suffer for what he did?"**

Hinata trembled more.

"**For ruining the future… for all of us… with that little action… don't you want to kill him?" **Kurama was now in front of Hinata, she lifted Hinata's head with her index finger, tears running freely down Hinata's face. **"I… can help… you…" **with that, she kissed Hinata, claiming Hinata as hers only.

Outside a surge of red chakra exploded out of Hinata. Her hair getting longer, her nails sharpening and her eyes turning, unlike the other times, a deep bloody red.

Hinata glared at Haku with all she had.

"**You…" **the voice of Hinata's and Kurama's combine came out. **"I'll make you pay! I'LL KILL YOU!" **she charged at Haku and wiped but Haku's quickly jumped out of the mirror.

'_How did she know I was there?' _Haku thought before narrowly dodging one of Hinata's punches. Haku tried to jump back. But Hinata grabbed Haku's hand. "What the…" Haku just suffered the strongest punch ever, he crashed straight through one of the mirrors, Hinata still glaring daggers at Haku who slowly stood, his mask falling apart.

"Haku!" Zabuza yelled in surprised.

'_There!' _Kakashi made some quick hand sign. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Zabuza turned back to Kakashi who slammed his palm to the ground, before Zabuza knew it; several dogs bit down on his body and rendered him immobile. He growled.

"You let yourself too open… Zabuza…" Kakashi said, making some hand sign before thrusting his hand sign, they were a chirping sound before his chakra became visible in his hand, as lighting.

Zabuza's eyes widen, seeing that.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sure your little 'tool' is too busy with Hinata and Naruto to save you…" Kakashi narrows his eyes. "This time I will finish you… personally." he said. He charged at Zabuza. The same time Hinata grabbed a bruise and battered Haku by the throat.

"Let… go… I need… to save… Zabuza… -Sama…" Haku hoarse voice fell to deaf ears.

Hinata narrows her eyes; he pointed her hand in front of Haku's chest, almost as if she has a chidori in her hand.

"**DIE!" **she was about to pierce Haku's chest.

"Hinata!" Hinata didn't even need to turn to know that it was Sakura that called her. "What are you-?"

"**Getting revenge for Naruto!" **Hinata interrupted, Sakura didn't even cared about that fact that that wasn't Hinata's voice, she ran towards where the remains of the ice crystal remain, she spotted Naruto and froze.

"Naruto?" she asked, slowly walking towards him, and felt his skin. "He's… dead…" she whispered to herself.

"Are you ok?" Tazuna asked.

Sakura stood. "I'll be fine." she said, turning to Hinata, who was about to pierce Haku again.

Kakashi finally reach Zabuza. "LIGHTING…"

"Zabuza…" that small distraction almost made Kakashi trip, everyone turned to see several of Gato's thugs there. "How sad, you and your minion looks like you been through harsh times, you had so much promise in you, and now… it's all over." Gato sighed dramatically.

"So what? You're just gonna let me go? And what's up with all the thugs?" Zabuza asked, the dogs vanishing from around him.

Gato grinned. And without another word, all the thugs charged at them.

Zabuza gripped his sword. "Bastard!" he was about to charge at them before Hinata sped passed him.

"What the! Hinata!" Kakashi yelled. Zabuza turned to see Haku try to crawl towards him.

"Haku!" Zabuza yelled and ran towards him.

Sakura looked shock at Hinata's behavior. _'What's wrong with her, it's like she's an animal!' _and right she was as Hinata ran on all four and slashed people in her ways, receiving several cuts and stabs, trying to reach Gato.

Kakashi turned to Sakura. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Sakura said, slightly frightened.

Hinata slashed through he last person in her way and was about to rip Gato a new one before she was pinned on the ground by all the remaining thugs, the weight being too much for her.

She struggled to get out but the thugs pierced her hand and shoulder with swords, unable to get out, Hinata simply glared and growled at Gato.

"**Dickless bastard!" **Hinata growled. **"Too afraid to do something for yourself?" **she taunted.

Gato glared at her and without words, one of his thugs gave him a sword. "Well, I guess I could finish you myself." he raised his sword to pierce Hinata's but suddenly a kunai imbedded itself on his throat.

Kakashi and Sakura, too shock to do anything, turned back to see Naruto, his jacket open and being supported by Zabuza and Haku.

"If you think I'm just gonna play dead and let you kill Hinata… your surely mistaken!" Naruto growled.

Gato stumbled back slightly before falling over the water and died.

The remaining thugs looked in shock at Gato. "You bastard!" one of them yelled. "Now how are gonna get paid!" "Let's kill Kakashi and Zabuza and give them to a bounty and sell the two girls as prostitute or slaves! And kill the orange clad idiot!" they all cheer and ran down.

"Well, I wish I could help but I wasted too much chakra." Kakashi said. Haku said nothing, falling unconscious on the ground, Zabuza panted heavily.

Sakura looked around her and her eyes landed on Naruto. "Naruto, how much chakra do you got left?" she asked.

"Well, taken as I was dead, my chakra didn't recover the slightest and my chakra was… I have a lot left…"

"Great, create as many clones as you can, quickly!" Sakura almost panic as the thugs were nearing.

Naruto weakly made his seal. "SHADOW…"

"That won't be necessary." they turned to see Inari and several other people carrying weapon.

"Inari!" Naruto yelled in surprised, Inari simply grinned at Naruto while carrying his crossbow.

"Let's go!" Inari shouted, everyone cheered and ran at the thugs, who froze, knowing they were outnumbered and started to run back but not fast enough as the villagers reached them and started beating them to death.

Kakashi walked towards Hinata, noticing that Hinata was back to normal, though tears were running down her face.

"Hinata, are you…"

"Does Naruto… hate me?"

Kakashi was taken back by the question. "Hate you? Now why would he hate you?" Kakashi asked.

"Because… of the way I reacted to his death…" Hinata admitted it. _'How could I let that happen?' _Hinata thought. Kurama saying nothing, silently cursing herself for failing to become completely free.

Kakashi blinked and looked back at Naruto who was practically chatting it up with Inari. "If he's angry, he doesn't show it. You'll have to ask him yourself." Hinata flinched.

"I… I can't… AHHH!" she screamed in pain, her right shoulder stinging in pain.

"Sorry." Kakashi apologize.

"It's ok…" Hinata and Kakashi stayed quiet for now, Kakashi removed a sword from her thigh.

"There, all gone." he said, a little too cheerfully.

Hinata nodded and stood up, with a little struggle. She looked towards Naruto who was laughing with Inari. She gulped. She took one step which Naruto must've heard because he turned to see Hinata. With those deep cerulean eyes, the small smile on his face, his messy hair…

Naruto blinked in confusion as Hinata ran off, shy and ashamed.

Sakura also blinked. "What's gotten into her?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, I just return from the dead…" Naruto said.

Sakura hand clenched into a fist and she was itching to punch Naruto for his stupidity but decided that, for once, she wouldn't punch Naruto… instead she slapped him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Naruto glared at Naruto.

"Talk to Hinata dumbass, she seem really upset when she found out you were 'dead', the least you could do is apologize for worrying her like that." Sakura said and turned from Naruto.

"Mh? Since when do you care about Hinata?"

"I don't, but I don't want our team to suffer because you decided not talk to her when she needed closure." she explained.

Naruto gave a big inhale, and then exhaled deeply. "Alright, I'll see what I can do… but what if she kills me for real, or kick my ass for worrying her."

Sakura looked at Naruto with a disinterested look. "Then I'll throw you a funeral, though I'll make no promises." before Naruto could protest, Sakura kicked him in Hinata's direction.

(With Hinata)  
>She was sitting in a pond, pondering about the way she reacted to Naruto's death.<p>

"_I can't believe I let Kurama control me… I can't believe she betrayed me just to control me and kill random people.' _

"_**Not true, all I did was give you my power, you took revenge on that Haku guy while I took control after that." **_Kurama finished with a victorious smirk.

Hinata sighed. _'We are having a talk about this…' _Hinata looked at her reflection in the water, just looking at herself. She immediately jumped when Naruto crashed into the water.

Naruto resurfaced. "Sakura you bit-" Naruto stopped, looking at Hinata's shocked face. "Um… hehe… hi…" Hinata turned to leave. "No wait Hinata-Chan… stay right there." Naruto commanded. Hinata immediately obeyed.

Naruto got out of the water and shook the water out of his clothes, almost like a dog.

'_A part of your nature?' _Hinata questioned Kurama.

"_**Yep, doesn't he look so cute?' **_Kurama giggled while Hinata rolled her eyes.

Hinata and Naruto were sitting next to each other. Hinata fidgeting nervously, a habit she'd hoped she broken… apparently she was wrong. Naruto was rubbing his head nervously too, trying to figure out how to start a conversation to a girl who went berserk when she thought you died, ending with several people dead because of her.

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, which made Hinata turn to him.

"Um… sorry I… worried you into thinking I'm dead… guess I should've been more careful huh?" Naruto gave another nervous chuckle, hoping Hinata didn't beat the high holy hell out of him.

Hinata sighed, which got Naruto into high alert. "I'm also sorry… for reacting so violently to your death… it just that… you really special to me." Naruto blushed.

"R-really? Am I really that important?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded, then faced Naruto. "More than you know… Naruto-kun." Hinata gave Naruto a genuine smile.

Naruto's face got stark red as he laughed nervously.

"_**How ironic, usually it would be you who would be blushing." **_Kurama commented.

'_You're ruining the moment!' _Hinata looked ahead into the lake, Naruto doing the same.

Both saying nothing, just enjoying the silence between them. Naruto soon turned to Hinata.

"Hinata-Chan, what was that red chakra?" Naruto asked. Hinata immediately froze. "I mean, Sakura explained to me on how you seemed to have some kind of red chakra around you when you were attacking everyone… what was that?"

Hinata was shaking where she was sitting. _"What should I tell him?'_

"_**Can't you just tell him about me?"**_

'_NO!'_

"_**Why?"**_

Hinata ignored Kurama and faced Naruto; she opened her mouth to lie but one look at his cerulean blue and she quickly shut her mouth and looked away.

Naruto waited patiencely for Hinata's answer, when she looked at him and opened her mouth slightly, he leaned forwards, thinking it was a big secret but when she turned, Naruto almost tumbled forward.

He sweat dropped. _'What's up with her? Maybe it's a secret… or maybe she just doesn't trust me… or maybe…' _Naruto nodded to himself, accepting his theory and put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, making her jump. She quickly turn to Naruto and was surprised by his serious face, was even more surprise when Naruto's face got closer to her.

Hinata berated herself as soon as she turned, was wanted to turn back but couldn't find her courage.

"_**Come on Hina-hime, I thought you were more courageous than that!" **_ Kurama said with a sneer.

Hinata shook her head. _'I'm sorry; I just can't lie to him!' _

"_**Then tell him the truth!" **_

'_No! I need to keep you a secret until Naruto-kun gains his memories back.' _Hinata resisted.

"_**Ugh, you idiot, that'll take…" **_whatever she was going to say was lost as Hinata suddenly turned to Naruto when he touched her shoulder and with a serious face, brought his face closer to hers. _**"Whoa…" **_Kurama was gaping at Naruto's sudden bold move.

Naruto then stopped when he was looking straight at Hinata's eyes.

"I know why your chakra is red…" that single sentence got Hinata tense beyond belief.

'_How did he find out!' _

"_**Maybe he's smarter than he lets on." **_Kurama said, amazed at Naruto.

"Girl's chakra is red while boy's chakra is blue… isn't it?" Hinata almost fell to the water if it wasn't for Naruto grabbing her at the fast enough.

"_**What the… different colors because of the gender! I take everything that I said nice back!" **_ Kurama roared in fury.

"U-um… sure… that's why…" Hinata laughed nervously, though Naruto didn't catch it because he almost seem like he want to jump up and down.

Hinata stood. "We should get going back inside." Naruto nodded and started to head back inside.

(Tazuna house)  
>They walked inside and the first thing they saw was Zabuza and Haku inside, getting their wounds treated.<p>

Naruto pulled out a kunai while Hinata got to her gentle fist stand.

"Whoa there! Relax you two! These two are no threat." Kakashi said, appearing behind Naruto and Hinata.

Though, Kakashi says that, that didn't stop the tension in the dinner table, Naruto kept glancing at Zabuza and Haku, preparing himself if they suddenly attack, Sakura seem to be watching Zabuza and Kakashi, wondering how they can eat with taking his mask or bandages off. Hinata continue to _glare _hatefully at Haku, daring him to do something that'll piss her off.

"_**Oh… a ferocious side, I hope I'll get to see this side in action." **_ Kurama purred.

Haku noticed Hinata glaring at him ever since they started eating but that didn't bother him, he did his best to ignore her but when he looked up to grab the salt, he saw Hinata's eyes and as soon as he did, she deepened her glare.

They both stared at each other for a while.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked, everyone immediately stopped eating and looked at Hinata and Haku.

"What do you mean? All I want is the salt, you were the one glaring at me the whole time." Haku said in a monotonous voice.

Hinata growled slightly, making Kakashi turn in his chair, in case he needed to grab Hinata if she suddenly attacks.

"So what?"

"Sooo… I'm pretty sure it is rude to your guess to treat them like this."

"You are no guess."

"Technically I am since this isn't my house and I'm eating in this house… you are also a guess here so unless the house-owner tell me to get out, I will not leave." they both turned to Tazuna who started to sweat bullets.

"Uh…" Tazuna looked left and right, looking for help. "H-Haku can stay if he wants to."

"Oh, so you want to die?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata!" Hinata flinched and slowly turned to Kakashi. "Go to your room."

Hinata blinked. "Wha?"

"You heard me, go… to you room." Kakashi repeated.

"What? No!"

"I said go! Don't talk back to me!"

"I don't wanna!"

"If you don't go to your room in five seconds, you'll experience a Thousand Years of Death like you would not believe! Now go!" Kakashi yelled, getting up and making his hand into a tiger sign.

Hinata flinched; she glared at Haku one more time before stomping up there.

Kakashi sighed. "Sorry about that Haku, I guess Hinata is still mad at you for 'killing' Naruto." Kakashi explained.

Haku nodded. "Hinata-san did beat me when I 'killed' Naruto; she kept yelling that she'll kill me because of it."

Naruto suddenly remember what Hinata said. '…_it just that… you really special to me.' 'I guess she'll get really mad if one of her friends get hurt or killed.'_

(Later that night)  
>Hinata lay in her bed when Sakura came in; Hinata heard rustling and turned to see Sakura grabbing her stuff.<p>

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"Kakashi decided to switch roommates." Sakura explained, not looking at Hinata.

"Who are you switched with?" Hinata questioned, Sakura opened the door to show Haku.

Zabuza looked at his bed… which was above Naruto's… they had bunk beds.

"Sweet! I call top bed!" Zabuza was about to jump.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Zabuza jumped too hit and hit his head on the ceiling… hard.

He groaned in pain. "Who the hell yelled?" he groaned.

"That sounded like…" Naruto bolted out of the room.

"Geez thanks leave an S-rank missing Nin with a gaping wound on his head, nothing bad can come out of it." Zabuza muttered, holding his bleeding head.

Naruto barged into Hinata's and Sakura room to see Sakura barely restraining Hinata who was trying to, once again, kill Haku… who was checking his new room as if he's new roommate wasn't trying to kill him.

"I don't like the color of the walls, paint it black, also the ceiling, and give it white spots, almost as if we were outside and staring at the stars… and also paint the windows black… and the floor green… paint some trees one the walls too, it'll give it an outside feeling to it." Haku said which Sakura was mere feet away from him and was losing grip on Hinata.

"Damn it Hinata! Calm… down!"

Hinata was about to slash Haku with a kunai but suddenly stop, feeling strong arms wrap around her; she blushed and closed her eyes. Enjoying Naruto's embrace.

Sakura looked at Naruto hugging Hinata; she put her hands on her arms, unconsciously wishing he was holding her, but then shook her head and quickly left the room, knowing that her job is done.

"Please Hinata-Chan, calm down… I don't want to see you in trouble… try to get along with him for a while, we'll do our best to finish building the bridge, just try not to kill Haku… ok?" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

'_He doesn't want me to kill the man that "killed" him? Naruto-kun really is an amazing person.' _Hinata thought, trying her best to calm down.

"_**Pfft, he's not that amazing." **_Kurama muttered, slight jealously in her tone.

"Ok Naruto-kun, I'll try my best." Hinata said, Naruto nodded and let go. He went to his room.

"He's precious to you… isn't he?" Haku asked after they were alone for eight minute.

Hinata refused to look at him, so she just turns. "Yeah… everyone is…" Hinata went to her bed and tried to go to sleep there.

(The end of the week)  
>Team seven looked ready to leave as they finished the bridge; Hinata already apologized to Haku at least a thousand times after being forced to go everywhere with him, Naruto <em>actually <em>got tired once in the mission, which Hinata took a note on how long he could go on (Kurama perverted giggle). Sakura tried to nice but Naruto turned them down all the time, which resulted in fights, which resulted with Hinata threatening them, which cause Haku to comment on her violent nature, which cause Hinata to yell at him and try to kill him… again…

"Bye!" team seven said as they waved goodbye to everyone and started to walk back home.

"I'm glad were going home." Naruto said then sweat dropped and turned to Haku and Zabuza. "But why did you two had to come?" Naruto asked.

"What? Is there a problem with us? Do you hate us? I'll kick your ass!" Zabuza glared at Naruto who sweat dropped even more.

"It was just a question, curiosity got the better of me." Naruto explained, sweat dropping even more.

"CURIOSITY KILLS THE CATS!" Zabuza said nothing for the remainder of the walk but Naruto was mentally disturbed afterward.

Hinata noticed Sakura looking slightly nervous constantly, her curiosity getting the best of her; she opened her mouth to say something.

'_CURIOSITY KILLS THE CATS!' _she suddenly remembered Zabuza's words then stayed quiet… she succeeded 10 seconds.

"Sakura-san, are you ok?" she put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Next thing she knew, she was flipped over and her face of planted to the ground.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Hinata's prone body with curiosity (CURIOSITY KILLS THE CATS!) in her face. "What do you want?" she asked, walking passed Hinata without even helping her up.

Hinata cough some dirt before sighing. "Something seemed to be bothering you… mind if you tell us what it was?"

"Yes! I do mind!" Sakura snapped.

"Ok…" Hinata walked passed Sakura.

"I'm… sorry…" everyone except Zabuza and Haku stopped, Haku and Zabuza stopping after three seconds of noticing everyone stopped.

"I'm… sorry?... did you really just say that?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah… after… a late night talk with Hinata… I started to realize on how badly I treated you guys when you didn't deserve it… and I also realize that if I keep going, we'll get killed… I just want to put the past behind us and start all over."

Naruto seemed shocked. Forget everything?

Naruto shook slightly. "So… forget everything that happened in the past?" he asked. Sakura nodded. He said nothing but soon put a smile on his face. "Whatever it takes to avoid any conflicts." Naruto put his hand forward, palms down.

Hinata looked confused for a second before hesitantly, putting her hand on it.

Sakura doing the same.

"From here on out, we're a complete team." Naruto said with his wide smirk, Sakura gave one of her seductive smirk when she seduce boys and Hinata put her own little version of Naruto's fox grin.

"_**Mh mh… sexy…" **_Kurama purred.

"One… two… three…" they all threw their hands in the air. "TEAM SEVEN!"

**Me: Oh man, that was exhausting beyond believe, again, I apologize for the note AND late update, I'm kind of surprise that no one send me a private email to hurry the fuck up with the updates… oh wait I did get one for Hidden love.**

**Hinata: Don't worry Rafael-kun; you'll do better next time.**

**Me: Yes I will, hope you'll forgive me with this update, chunin exam starts next chapter of so. And if it seems like I rushed something, That's probably because I'm finishing this chapter late at night and my parents are bothering me to turn off the comp and my brother claimed it the whole day tomorrow, of well…**

**Hinata & Me: JA NE! See ya next time! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello everyone! If you dislike me for updating so late then you'll hate me now! Because of my bad grades on school (Don't know how that happened) my parents only allow me to use the computer on the weekend until school is over (Which is only three weeks).**

**Hinata: Will you be ok?**

**Me: I'll survive; I'll try my best to still update despite this. Hinata-Chan, the disclaimer please.**

**Hinata: Rafael doesn't own Naruto-kun, only Kishimoto-sama… and me.**

**Me: I'm sorry?**

**Chapter 6: More training?**

As soon as team seven made it back, they went to the Hokage tower to tell the hokage their mission report.

Hiruzen just sat there… staring at Kakashi and the others in shock… and at Haku and Zabuza… in shock.

"Kakashi, can I talk to you alone?" Hiruzen asked calmly.

Kakashi, being the dense fool that he is, smiled and turned to his team. "Wait outside, this won't take long." he said.

Everyone did what he said, walking outside and sat down and waited for Kakashi to usher them in.

"What's going to happen to Kakashi-san?" Haku asked, slightly worried for the masked man.

Naruto, sensing Haku's nervousness, smiled at him. "Don't worry, the old man is really nice, I never seen or heard him pissed off before."

"ARE YOU INSANE!" everyone heard from the hokage office, no one can deny that it was the old man that yelled. "NOT ONLY DID YOU GOT AN A RANK MISSION AND STILL WENT ON, BUT I TOLD YOU TO COME BACK AND YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS! AND YOU ALSO FOUGH AGAINST AN MISSING NIN AND HE'S LITTLE MINION!" Haku felt insulted. "AND IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH, YOU ALSO HAD THE GALL TO BRING SAID MISSING NIN AND HIS GOON! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY DIGGING YOUR OWN GRAVE! SEE YA AT YOUR FUNERAL HATAKE!" there was a long silent after that, the whole team seven spooked to the bone.

"_**Damn, didn't know the old geezer had it in him." **_Kurama said approvingly.

Slowly, the door opened to show Kakashi, deadly paled. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y…" he couldn't even get one word in.

Everyone walked passed Kakashi who is still trying to say 'you'.

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto which scared Naruto even more.

"So Naruto-kun how was your first real mission?" he asked in a sweet, caring voice.

That did it. Naruto bolted out of there. Never looking back as he ran home.

Hiruzen blinked and looked at the two spooked Sakura and Hinata. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked innocently.

And there they go, never looking back as they sprinted for their lives.

'_He's scarier than Madara!' _Hinata thought, not at all feeling bad for her thoughts.

Hiruzen blinked again and looked at the only too who weren't afraid. "What did I do wrong?"

"You forgot to put the silencing seal." Zabuza explained.

Hiruzen blinked… then slapped his forehead. "Glorious." he muttered, and then glared at Zabuza.

"Let's see what I got here. Zabuza Momochi, Mist's missing Nin, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, the bloody demon of the mist… has a bounty of over a million ryo…"

"Really?" Zabuza raised an eyebrow. "I was no aware of my bounty… ok maybe I did." Zabuza muttered.

"And you're also responsible for several death and murder of over hundreds of people."

Zabuza shrugged his shoulder.

"And now for your little minion… Name: Haku…" Hiruzen said. Looking at his folder then closed it.

Everyone just stood there, saying nothing.

"Yeah, go on." Zabuza said.

"That's it, all the information I got on Haku is just his or her name." Hiruzen said.

"It's a boy." Zabuza said.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know? That's the most feminine looking boy I've ever seen." The third said.

Zabuza nodded in agreement, Haku didn't seem insulted.

"With your crime Zabuza, you are looking at certain execution, and so is your little lackey." Hiruzen said coldly.

Haku slightly paled… well as pale as he could get.

Zabuza lowered his head. "I will accept my fate of being executed, but don't kill Haku."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, Zabuza staring at Hiruzen's eyes, unmoving; the same can be told about Haku. Kakashi was still trying to say 'you'.

"And why should I let your plaything escape?"

"Because… did you say plaything?" Zabuza questioned and looked at Haku to see if he was insulted, he still wasn't. "Anyway, I kidnapped Haku from his parents…" Haku looked at Zabuza in shock for the lie. "He never had a real friend because we constantly being on the run and I've been treating him badly the whole time, but after me fighting Kakashi and having Gato betray me… I changed my ways." Zabuza said.

Long silence.

Hiruzen looked at Zabuza closely, then to Haku… seeing if they want to add anything.

"Is that true Haku?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah there's… some truth… somewhere…" Haku said, uncertain.

Hiruzen sighed. "Kakashi is that…" he stopped, seeing Kakashi still in the same spot. "KAKASHI!" Kakashi jumped at least two foot in the way and looked behind at the thirds hard glare, without thinking he printed out of the office, Hiruzen sighed.

Hiruzen rubbed his temple. He looked at Haku who looked at Hiruzen, impassively. Then he turned to Zabuza who was also looking at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen sighed. "IF you really have changed, I'll put you in an Anbu cell for two month, if you behave yourself, then I'll let you out, but if I see you kill one of our ninja whether you're in the cell or out, I'll execute you…" Hiruzen turned to Haku. "And that goes the same for your little sidekick!"

Zabuza nodded. "Alright, I can survive for two month." two Anbu appeared, put Zabuza in handcuffs, and then vanished.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Hiruzen asked Haku. Haku shook his head. "Who do you like better?" Hiruzen asked.

Haku pondered for a moment.

(With Naruto)  
>Naruto finally reached for his apartment after printing aimlessly around Konoha, having Rock Lee and Gai join him for his 'WONDERFUL DISPLAY OF YOUTH!' he then proceeded to eat half the ramen in Ichiraku ramen then headed home.<p>

Naruto took out his keys and to his surprise, the door was unlocked. Thinking quickly, he pulled out a kunai and pushed the door open.

What he saw shocked the living hell out of him.

There, sitting in his couch was an unforgivable person.

'_Holy shit!'_ Naruto thought.

There, was the mastermind of all evil.

'_It can't be!'_

There, sat the personification of destruction.

'_How did it got here!'_

The one true thing Naruto feared.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Ino hugged Naruto as tight as she could, pressing his face to her breast. "I missed you so much, not being able to see you for a week were like hell at its worse!"

Naruto tried to say something but Ino's breast muffled it; the vibration gave her pleasure though.

"Oooohh, Naruto-kun, I'm not ready for that." though she says that, she had a wide grinned.

Naruto grabbed Ino's shoulder and pushed her off.

"Ino-Chan… why are you at my house?" he asked then though for a second. "And how long were you in my house?" he though for another second. "And why did you have the door open?"

"Well, first, I like to be in your house, it reminds me of you… second, I've only been here for thirty minutes… and third, I usually only stay here for an hour before heading home." Ino explained.

Naruto nodded. "Ooookay… why don't you make yourself at home?" he asked with a grin.

"I did…" Naruto raised an eyebrow, Ino giggled and walked towards his room, Naruto following close behind.

Ino opened the door and Naruto walked in. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

Purple. Purple. Purple.

That's all he sees.

His walls, the window frame, the bed sheet, the closets… HIS CLOTHES!

"What did you do!" Naruto fell to his knees.

"I painted your whole room your favorite color!" Ino said.

"My favorite color is orange!" Naruto sobbed.

"Oh… really?"

"Yes! What other reason would I be wearing 'kill me' orange!" Naruto questioned.

"Oh…" Ino lowered her head. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun; you must be really disappointed in me…"

After seeing how sad Ino became, Naruto sighed. "No, I'm not disappointed but… can you help me paint it the way it was before… I'm not that addicted to orange." Naruto laughed nervously.

Ino beamed. "You can count on me Naruto-kun!" she said.

(With Sakura)  
>Sakura was sitting in a training ground, panting heavily.<p>

After she left the office, she when through every street of Konoha there is, though there were times she got tired and took breaks, she still ran.

She eventually decided not to run anymore and just try to calm her rapidly beating heart, never has she ever been so scared in her life.

Sakura took another big breath before looking up.

"Well…" she stood. "Might as well get some training in!" she said. "Now what to train in…" she pondered that for a while.

"Why not taijutsu?" Sakura turned to see Sasuke walk in the training ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with hearts in her eyes.

'_Maybe this was a bad idea…' _Sasuke thought but quickly shook his head. "Did you improve at all since the last time I saw you?" he asked.

Sakura blinked. "Of course I did!"

"When it comes to taijutsu…"

Sakura faulted.

Sasuke sighed. "Let's spar, I got no one else to train with." he said.

Sakura nodded rapidly. "Sure, I'll do my best." she got to a fighting stance along with Sasuke.

She charged at Sasuke who stood there, as soon as she threw a punch Sasuke simply moved his head, making her miss and roughly pushed her to the ground.

"Owww…" Sakura groaned.

"Huh? That's it? I thought you'd be stronger, with your punches being able to make Naruto go to outer space." Sasuke said then got an idea. "That's it…" he made a simply hand seal. "TRANFORM!" Sasuke got covered by a puff of smoke and in his place stood a perfect body of Naruto. "Hi… Sakura-Chan."

Sakura blinked at Naruto. "Hi Naruto…"

'Naruto' blinked slightly. "So… want to go on a date Sakura-Chan?" 'Naruto' as, overly excited.

"No thanks, maybe later." Sakura said in a none interested look.

'Naruto' narrowed his eyes. "Sakura, you're a bitch."

"Yeah well, you're a bastard so we're even." Sakura retorted calmly.

"Ok, that's it!" 'Naruto transformed back to Sasuke. "Are you going to take this training seriously!" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I am."

"Yeah right! If you really are, then give me the hardest punch to my face!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura gasped. "I can't, I might ruin your face."

"SEE!" Sasuke asked with a comical expression. Sasuke took a deep breath. "I'll 'train' with you another day, I'm going to eat." Sasuke said with a scowl and left.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out to him but Sasuke ignored her. Sakura gave a defeated sigh. "Well, might as well train alone." she proceeded to practice her chakra control.

(With Hinata)  
>Hinata was in her bed, panting slightly.<p>

Unlike the other too, Hinata didn't run around in circles but instead ran straight home, although she did met lots of obstacles like a conversation with one of her servant, a confrontation with Neji, a talk with her sister Hanabi, and a mission report to her father. The reason she's tired is because she had to spar with her father to see if she improved.

She beat him, but instead of being proud Haishi was disappointed… VERY disappointed.

So now she's in her room, thinking about what happened.

Kurama came out of Hinata's mindscape and stretched.

"**Mhhh, it feels good to be able to stretch!"** she said, bringing her arms up and pushing her naked chest towards Hinata.

"Don't you have enough space in my mindscape?" Hinata asked.

"**Yeah but still, this place got fresh air unlike your stinking mindscape."** Kurama said.

"MY MINDSCAPE ISN'T…" Hinata didn't get to finish as Kurama stole another kiss from Hinata. Hinata was too shock to do anything.

Kurama pulled off with a disappointed look. **"The least you could do is kiss me back, or resist and try to push me back, something instead of just sitting there."** she said.

Hinata still looked at Kurama in shock. "You kissed me…" she said in shock.

"**Yeah, the second time, remember when you were fighting that Haku guy."** Kurama reminded.

Hinata jumped from her bed. "You stole my first kiss! How could you do that!"

"**It's quite simple, I just get close to your face then lean forward…"** while she said this actions she was doing said actions to steal another kiss but Hinata put her hand in front of Kurama's lips.

"Why would you want to kiss me?" Hinata asked with a frown.

Instead of answering, Kurama smiled at Hinata. **"Aww, you look so cute with that frown, I bet you would look cuter with a pout."**

"No I wouldn't…" Hinata said, unintentionally pouting.

"**Awww!"** Kurama hugged Hinata tightly. **"So cute!"** she squealed.

Hinata tried to push her away. "Hey! Go away!"

Suddenly the doors open. "Hinata-Chan, you got a…" Hiashi stops, looking at Hinata… getting hugged by a naked woman. Hiashi cleared his throat. "I'm… not gonna be mad… if you prefer woman… that's fine…" Hinata's eyes widened. Hiashi again cleared his throat. "But please… I want grandchildren." Kurama grinned wickedly. "Any who, the reason I'm here…" he moved aside to let the guest in, which was… Haku.

"You! Again! Are you serious!" Hinata asked.

Haku looked at Kurama then at Hinata. "That's odd, I though you liked Naruto." he said.

Out of nowhere, Hiashi burst to tears. "Why! First you beat me in front of the council, then you get into older women, but now you are a heartbreaker! WHY!" he walks off.

Hinata blinked. "I think I speak for everyone in that was the most out of character my father has ever been; don't you agree…" she was interrupted by, once again, Kurama kissing her. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"

"**I would, but your lips taste so good."** she said.

Haku looked around. "Where's my bed?" he asked.

"Nowhere." Hinata answered.

"But I'm your roommate." Haku tried.

"Which I wasn't aware of…" Hinata thought for a moment. "Why don't you sleep with me?" she asked.

"WHAT!" Kurama and Haku asked. "Jinx!" Kurama yelled at Haku. "You owe me a dollar!"

"What's the big deal?" Hinata asked.

"**Hina-hime…"** Kurama said. **"I wanted to be your first…"** everything sinks in too fast.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Hinata yelled with a red face.

"**Oh?"** Kurama and Haku looked confused.

"I meant, sleep next to me." Hinata explained.

Haku opened his mouth to answer.

"**But what about me!"** Kurama asked. **"I constantly ask if I could sleep next to you and you keep saying no and then all of a sudden you ask a creepy guy to sleep next to you!"** Kurama asked.

"I'm not that creepy."

"Um… well… you could also sleep next to me… the bed big enough to fit three people… maybe more…" Hinata mused to herself.

"**Ahh, so you could have kinky fun…"** Kurama said with a wink, Blood trickled down Hinata's nose before she wiped it off.

"I need to take a shower." Hinata grabbed her clothes.

"**Can I come!"** Kurama asked.

"No." Hinata answered and entered the showers.

"**Aww…"** Kurama sighed.

Haku sat on Hinata's bed, checking the soft materials. "You seem to have a infatuation for Hinata-san." Haku said.

"**Ok, first of all: stop talking to me, second of all: stop talking like a robot, third of all: you got a problem with it?"** Kurama said. Getting into Haku's face, turning her eyes red and lengthening her fangs.

To her surprise, Haku still didn't flinch.

"Not really, I was just wondering." Haku said, in his usual monotonous voice.

"**Ok, we need to get you to talk WITH emotions."** Kurama said, she grabbed a few of Haku's hair and without warning, ripped them off.

Haku flinched in pain but that's it, nothing else.

"**How did that feel?"** Kurama asked.

"It hurt…" Haku answered with his monotonous voice.

"**Argh!"** Kurama growled and fell to Hinata's comfy bed.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Hinata came from the shower, in only a towel.

Kurama's eyes turns to heart with her mouth open and tongue out, drooling.

"Sorry Haku-san, I need to ask you to leave." Hinata said.

"Why?" Haku asked.

Hinata blinked. "Well, because I'm a girl…" Haku blinked. "And I forgot to bring my clothes with me…" Haku blinked. "And I'll have to change here…" he blinked again. "Can you please just leave." Haku stood and left.

Hinata rolled her eyes and proceeded to look for her clothes.

Kurama having a predator look as Hinata bend over when checking lower drawers, exposing some of her ass to Kurama.

"Done…" Hinata said, looking at her. She let her towel drop, practically forgetting about Kurama.

Kurama, like the predator she is, pounced at Hinata as soon as the towels was off.

When she was about to grab Hinata's ample breast, Hinata's moved and Kurama crashed head first to a wall.

Hinata grinned at her while putting on her panty. "I knew you were going to do that." Hinata said with a wink, Kurama scowl with a red imprint on her face.

(Next morning)  
>Hinata slept peacefully as Haku slept behind her, at least a foot away while Kurama was embracing Hinata while sleeping.<p>

Hinata opened her eyes slightly to see Kurama's sleeping face.

Hinata yawned quietly then tried to get up but Kurama moaned disapprovingly and held Hinata tighter.

Hinata moaned in annoyance before she noticed something. One thing it was that Kurama was naked, but the thing is, she doesn't remember being naked when she went to sleep, she could've swore she had pajamas on.

"Um… Kurama-Chan…" she tried to remove Kurama's hands off of her but Kurama just held her tightly. "Kurama-" Hinata stopped; feeling something touch her private parts… well entered is more like it.

She looked down to see two Kurama's finger inside her.

Her whole face got red. "Kurama-Chan, wake up!" she yelled, but Kurama grumbled in annoyance. "KURAMA-" she quickly covered her mouth, looking behind her to see Haku still fast asleep.

'_Maybe I should've gotten him another room.' _Hinata thought. "Kurama-Chan…" she shook Kurama. "Kurama-Chan…" she slapped Kurama. Hinata felt Kurama's finger got deeper. "KURAMA-CHAN!" both Kurama and Haku woke up with a stare.

"What happ-" Haku's face got covered by the bed sheet.

"Kurama-Chan…" Hinata whispered. "Do you mind…?" she pointed down, Kurama looked down and smirked.

"**Were you taking advantage of me, Hina-hime?"** Kurama asked.

"Of course not, you did that in your…" Hinata sighed and got out of bed and looked for her clothes. "Do you even know how I lost my clothes?" Hinata asked.

"**I took them off while you were asleep."** Kurama said simply.

"Of course." Hinata sighed.

(With Naruto)  
>Naruto woke up, feeling slightly groggy. He looked around his room, its original color. Naruto gave a small grin before walking to his kitchen.<p>

"Hey Ino-Chan…" he greeted with a yawn.

"Hi Naruto-kun." she greeted back.

Naruto sat at the table with his head down, after a few second he looked at Ino again.

"!" everyone heard.

"I-I-Ino! Why are you here!" Naruto asked.

"Mh? I just wanted to say good morning." she replied with a smile, going back to cooking.

"Well why did… *Sniff* Why did you… *Sniff* Why you… *Sniff*… is that miso ramen?" he asked.

"Yep!" Ino chimed.

Naruto stayed quiet for a few second. "Glad you're here Ino-Chan!" he said and walked towards his living room to watch some TV.

Ino blushed. _'He's glad I'm here, maybe he's finally coming around!' _she thought with glee and resume cooking to impress 'her' Naruto-kun.

After several minute…

"Naruto-kun, your ramen is ready!" Ino called.

Naruto dashed towards the kitchen, and sat down on his seat, Ino putting his ramen in front of him while she sat uncomfortably close to Naruto.

Naruto slurp some on the ramen and his eyes turned to stars.

"This is the most amazing ramen I have ever tastes!" Naruto said.

"Really! Better than Ichiraku ramen?" she asked hopefully.

"No!" Naruto yelled gleefully. Ino slump in her chair. "This is the kind of ramen I want my wife to make!"

"Really, so you'll marry me!" she asked hopefully.

"No!" Naruto yelled gleefully. Ino slump in her chair.

"You're so mean Naruto-kun…" Ino groaned.

Naruto grinned. "I do appreciate the ramen though Ino-Chan, I never thought I'd be so happy to have you sneak in my house." Naruto said, Ino blushed again and smiled warmly to Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you have no idea how much that means to me." she said.

"I could guess…" Naruto muttered to himself.

(With Sakura)  
>Sakura ate breakfast quietly in the table along with her mom.<p>

Sakura jumped when she heard a noise and turned to her mother.

Sakura's mom notices her stare. "Something wrong dear?" she asked.

Sakura quickly looks away. "Nothing." she replied.

Sakura's mom sighs. "Are you still onto what happened this morning?" she asked.

Sakura scoffed. "It's not every day you get to see your mom masturbate while watching porn." she answered.

Mrs. Haruno blushed. "Do you have to say that so bluntly?" she whispered harshly.

Sakura sighed. "I guess I could try to live with it… but I won't like it." she said.

"I know dear… I wouldn't like you to like it either…" they ate their breakfast in silent ever since.

Sakura left to visit her friend Ino in the flower shop but Ino wasn't there, she wondered where she was but she just concluded that Ino was still asleep.

She planned on visiting Naruto's house but she didn't feel like confronting Naruto when they just got over their differences so she decided to visit Hinata.

She reached the Hyuuga manor and as always, the Hyuugas has those scowl in their faces.

"Excuse me; I'm here to visit Hinata Hyuuga." Sakura said.

Both guards looked at each other then nodded. They both stepped aside and let Sakura enter.

While she walks around, she couldn't help but admire the texture in the Hyuuga manor since she never been inside.

She saw one Hyuuga walking by.

"Excuse me!" the Hyuuga turned to her. "Do you know where's Hinata Hyuuga is?" she asked.

The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with Hinata-sama?" he asked.

Sakura blinked. "I'm her friend… well at least I know her… I just wanted to talk to her." Sakura explained.

The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes, seeing if she was lying. Sakura started sweating.

"Can you stop looking at me?" she asked.

"Why are you so nervous?" he questioned.

"Because you're staring at me with those uncomfortable eyes of yours!" she snapped.

"Or maybe, it's because you're actually here to kill Hinata-sama."

Sakura blinked. "Or maybe because you're staring at me with those eyes."

"Or maybe it's because you want to kill Hinata-sama."

"I just want to talk to her…"

"So you can kill her."

"Or maybe because I fell like having a conversation with the annoying Hyuuga."

"Or maybe…"

"Ko, please stop." they both turn to see Hinata walking next to Kurama and Haku.

Ko bowed towards Hinata. "Apologies Hinata-sama." he said then left.

Sakura looked at the retreating Hyuuga. "Who was he?" she asked.

"Ko Hyuuga, he was assign to be my bodyguard ever since I almost got kidnapped." Hinata explained.

Sakura nodded in understandment. "And why are you here?" she asked Haku.

"I am Hinata-san's roommate." he said.

"Again?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"Again…" Hinata answered miserably.

"**Why are you here?"** Kurama asked.

"Why are you here?" Sakura fired back.

Kurama narrowed her eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I was bored and had nothing to do so I decided to see what you were going to do?" Sakura explained to Hinata.

"Well… don't we got a meeting with Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"He'll be two hours late, we got like… an hour and thirty minutes with us, let's have some breakfast." Sakura turn to leave.

"What about Naruto-kun? Should we invite him?" Hinata asked.

"Uh…" Sakura took a thinking pose. "I… guess… not sure what good that'll do." and she walks off.

Hinata shrugged her shoulder and started to follow Sakura, along with Kurama and Haku.

(With Naruto)  
>Naruto patted his stomach.<p>

"Wow Ino, You sure can make Ramen fast and delicious." he said.

Ino giggled. "Yep, exactly how a wife would-"

"We're not getting married." Naruto said flatly.

"Mh, give a girl some hope!" Ino whined.

Naruto opened his mouth to talk but a knock to the door silent him.

"I'll get it!" Ino said, dashing towards the door.

"Ino-Chan, wait!" Naruto reached out for her but it was too late.

"Hello!" Ino chimed before blinking at the site of Sakura, Kurama, Hinata, and Haku. "Um… why are you here?" she asked.

"The question is why are YOU here?" Sakura snarled.

Ino put her hands up. "Whoa, relax girl, I just wanted to say hi to Naruto-kun and make him some breakfast." she said then turn to Naruto. "Bye!" she waved and left.

Everyone watched Ino's retreating back, and then all at once, turn to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Why was she here?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't she already told you, to make me some breakfast." Naruto answered with a shrug.

Sakura got to his face and deepened her glare. "Tell me to REAL reason she was here."

Naruto shivered. "I don't know she was here when I woke up." he admitted.

"Wait, so you're telling me, she broke into you house… just to make you breakfast?" Sakura asked.

Hinata's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Yeah, she kept bringing up the 'I'll could be a good wife' stuff." Naruto said.

"WHAT!" everyone jumped from Hinata's scream. When they turned to her, she blushed and laughed nervously. "Sorry, just got surprised."

Sakura nodded. "I agree with Hinata… even though she said nothing she had a point to be shock, weren't you freaked out?"

"Well… yeah but… she made me ramen so, I forgave her." Naruto said.

"So… just because she made you ramen… you forgave her?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. "So if she kills you and she joins you in the afterlife and offers a ramen as an apology, would you forgive her?" Sakura asked.

"Pfft, no…" Naruto answered, Sakura nodded. "She'll have to give hundreds of ramen for me to forgive her."

The only reason Sakura didn't punch Naruto, was because Hinata and Kurama was holding her back.

"LET ME AT HIM! I'LL PUNCH HIS LIGHTS OUT!" she screeched.

Haku looked at Naruto impassively. "We are going to get something to eat and talk… you wanna come?" he asked.

Naruto shivered. "Yeah, I'll come… but try to get some emotion in your voice." Naruto said and walked passed Hinata and Sakura.

(With Sasuke)  
>Sasuke was happily eating ramen, where you ask? At Ichiraku Ramen! The best place to eat ramen.<p>

'_What a good breakfast, no annoying fan girls, no father bothering me to learn new jutsu, and most importantly no-' _

"HI SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled in glee.

'_Curses…' _Sasuke mentally hissed. "Hey Sakura-Chan…" he said with a smile.

Sakura nearly fainted right there. Hinata and Naruto had an annoyed face.

'_So she still loves Sasuke?' _they both thought.

"Yo Naruto…" Sasuke greeted.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto greeted.

"Hinata-san…" Sasuke greeted.

"Hello Sasuke-san."

"Hey…" Sasuke stared at Haku with a confused expression. "Who's the chick?" he asked.

"This is a boy." Naruto deadpanned.

Moment of silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke laughed. "I don't know how dumb you think I am… Hahahahaha, but that is not a boy!" Sasuke continue laughing, that all stopped when Sasuke looked at Haku who had his pants down. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Public nudity is against the law." he deadpanned.

Haku puts his pants back up. Hinata, Sakura and Kurama looking away the whole time.

"You're actually a guy. How… creepy." Sasuke said.

"I never expected as such from you… Uchiha." Haku said.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched again, he decided to ignore Haku from now on. "So, I heard you had your first C-rank mission." Sasuke said.

"A-rank…" Naruto corrected.

Sasuke blinked. "Excuse me?"

"We did an A-rank mission, first we fought against two ninjas with turns it into a B-rank then we fought against Zabuza Momochi, and Gato, which turns it into an A-rank." Hinata explained.

Sasuke sighed. "How annoying." he said.

"Not really, that A-rank mission was really cool!" Naruto said.

"Whatever…" Sasuke muttered and left.

Ayame finally came. "Hi Naruto-kun, so good to see you!" she said, she then turned to Hinata. "Hinata-Chan, it been so long since I'd seen you." she added.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. _'I don't remember coming here.' _she thought.

'_**That's because it something that happened before you took this body.' **_Kurama answered.

Hinata jumped. _'What the… how can you…?'_

'_**I can still communicate with you if I want to without anyone knowing.' **_Kurama answered.

"Hinata-Chan?" Ayame asked Hinata who seems to be focused on the wall behind her. "Are you ok?" she put her hand on Hinata's shoulder which made Hinata jump.

"Wha…?" Hinata asked in a slight daze.

"I said it been so long since you been here and you just stared at the wall past me, are you ok?" Ayame asked with too much worry in her voice.

"I'm… fine…" Hinata said, uncertain.

"Ok…" Ayame said. "So what'll be?"

"Miso ramen…" Naruto yelled.

"Ok, Saku-"

"… Times 20!" Naruto finished, everyone stared at Naruto.

"Um… and you Sakura-san?" Ayame asked politely.

"Just a veggie ramen."

Ayame nodded. "And you ma'am?" Ayame asked Kurama.

**"What I want is not in the menu."** Kurama said.

Ayame blinked. "What do you want?" she asked.

**"You…"** Kurama answered simply. Naruto, who been drinking water, spit it out, Sakura's mouth gaped open, Hinata's face is completely red, Haku is… impassive, Ayame started puttering after that, not being able to get a word in.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry m-ma'am but you can't e-e-eat me…" Ayame stuttered.

Kurama winked. **"I got my ways."** Kurama said nothing afterward.

Ayame shook her head, trying to get her head out of all the adult images. "Hinata-Chan, what do you want to order." Ayame tried her best to leave the nervousness from her voice.

"Um… the same as Naruto-kun." Hinata answered.

Ayame gaped at her. "You want twenty miso ramen!" she asked.

"No no no, just one." Hinata laughed nervous.

Ayame joined her. "Coming right up." she walked away.

Everyone looked at Haku.

"She forgot you." Naruto said.

"I know." Haku answered but he made no action towards her.

"Soooo…" Sakura draw the 'so'. "Are you gonna call her to get your order?" Sakura asked.

Haku opened his mouth to call her.

**"Ayame-Chan~"** Kurama purred. Everyone except Haku shivered in her tone.

Ayame came slightly shaken. "Y-yeah ma'am?" she asked.

**"Please, call me Kurama-Chan."** Kurama said with a wink.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-"

"You forgot to answer Haku-san's order." Hinata interrupted, not wanted Ayame to humiliate herself.

"What would you like?" Ayame asked Haku, completely ignoring Kurama who pouted.

"I would also like a miso ramen." he said.

"Coming right up!" Ayame ran back.

Kurama huffed. **"Why did you do that Hina-Hime?"** Kurama asked.

"Because-" Hinata was saying.

"Hina-Hime?" Naruto questioned.

"Shut it." Hinata whispered harshly to Naruto who pouted. "I didn't wanted you humiliate Ayame-san." Hinata leaned in. "Besides, she acted like a big sister to Naruto-kun, I didn't wanted you humiliating one of the people that protected Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

**"So…"** Kurama started. **"If I humiliate one of the people that didn't treated Naruto nicely like Sakura-san…"** she pointed at Sakura. **"You wouldn't stop me?"** she asked.

Hinata pondered that for a second. On one hand, she could humiliate Sakura and enjoy seeing her squirm and get payback for Naruto for all the years she been mean to him, in her timeline and the timeline she was in. But on the other hand, Kurama could go too far and humiliate Sakura so much that she won't show her face anymore, plus taken as Sakura is smart, she'll figure out that Hinata send Kurama to humiliate her and she'll never talk or work with her again.

"Try not to humiliate too much." Hinata answered after much consideration.

Kurama winked. **"You got it, Hine-Hime."**

Ayame came back with all the ramens, as quick as she came, she was out, not even staying to talk to Naruto or catch up with Hinata.

"Geez thanks Kurama, now she won't talk to us!" Naruto yelled at Kurama.

**"Why don't you screw her?"** she asked.

"Wha?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

**"Nothing."** Kurama winked and looked at Hinata eating her noodles, watching as Hinata slurp the noodles then lick her lips to get the water in it then start all over again.

"Can you please stop looking at me?" Hinata asked Kurama without even looking at her.

**"I don't know what you're-"**

"Kurama…" Hinata interrupted. Kurama sighed and looked ahead with a bored expression.

Naruto already finished nine ramen then turned to Kurama. "Hey, how come you were hitting on Ayame-Chan?" Naruto asked.

**"Because I like girls."** she answered.

"But… why don't you like guys?" Naruto asked.

**"Because I been stuck inside an idiotic buffoon and because of him, I lost all hopes in guys… so I decided to like girls because they are so willing and are so easy to read since I am a girl."** Kurama answered, Hinata shivered.

"Mh, well, I hope this idiotic guy gets what he deserves for ruining your views on guys." Naruto said with a smile.

Kurama gave Naruto a predator smile. **"Don't worry, I'm planning on making the guy pay."** she winked.

Hinata tried not to laugh at the irony.

* * *

><p>Everyone was done with their ramen; they paid for their ramen will Kurama paid Ayame another compliment.<p>

Sakura looked up. "It already passed at least an hour so we need to get back." she turned to Haku. "Why don't you make some new friends?" she asked, Haku said nothing, he just walked off.

"Try to put emotions into your voice!" Naruto yelled back, Haku still said nothing, or did anything. "What a weirdo." Naruto muttered before they continue to walk towards the training ground.

Soon Sakura and Naruto stopped and looked at Kurama.

"Kurama-san, why are you following us?" Sakura asked.

**"Because I want to. Got a problem with that Pinky?"** Kurama asked Sakura, getting into her face.

Sakura glared at her. "It just a question, don't test me." she said.

Hinata prepared herself in case she had to jump to Sakura's rescue. Naruto seems to be excited to see two girls fight.

Kurama laughed which confused Sakura and Naruto but Hinata breathe a sigh of relief. **"I like your guts girl, I just hang out because I couldn't bear to be separated from my Hina-Hime."** she said with a wink towards Hinata.

Hinata's face turned red as she looked at Naruto's and Sakura's reaction. Sakura's face could rivals Hinata in redness. Naruto looked extremely confuse.

"How come you can't be separated from Hinata-Chan? And why is she-" Naruto couldn't finish as Sakura grabbed Naruto and dragged him away. "Hey! What are you doing! Let me go!" Naruto yelled at Sakura.

Hinata sighed. "I said you could humiliate Sakura-san, not me." she said.

**"Sakura is just one more vixen that I'll be humiliating, I'll always be humiliating you, I just love to look at that red face of yours. You look ten time cuter."** Kurama said and hugged Hinata while rubbing her check with hers.

Hinata sigh. "Alright alright, just please get off…" Hinata blushed. "And keep your hands to yourself!"

Kurama laughed as she followed Hinata towards her training ground.

As soon Hinata came, so did Kakashi.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late, I…" Kakashi started.

"Don't bother Kakashi-sensei, we just got here." Naruto interrupted.

Kakashi blinked and looked at Sakura for answers.

"We knew you were going to be late so we decided to goof off until the time that you would come, which is usually two or three hours after the time we were supposed to come." Sakura answered.

"Huh… how smart." Kakashi said, he looked towards Hinata then noticed Kurama there. "Um… why are you here?" he asked.

**"Why Kakashi-san, don't you remember me?"** Kurama asked.

Kakashi blinked. "Nope!" he answered gleefully, Kurama's eyebrow twitched. "Well, I, your awesome sensei, decided that you were all ready to take the chunin exam!" Kakashi said with enthusiasms. When no one cheered he blinked.

"Huh…" Naruto raised his hand. "What's the chunin exam?" he asked.

"The chunin exam, like it says, is an exam that decides who is ready to become a chunin and who doesn't." Kakashi answered.

Naruto's and Sakura's eyes turn to stars.

"So are you saying that you entered us to the chunin exams!" Sakura asked.

"Yep…" Kakashi held up the three forms. "The chunin exam is only a week away, so complete those forms by then and bring it to room 302 in the academy." Naruto and Sakura reach out for the forms.

"Wait." they all turned to Hinata. "Are you sure we're ready for the exam?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, you barely trained us and we did several D-rank missions and one A-rank mission… which you did most of the fighting." Hinata explained. Sakura and Naruto looked horrified at Hinata while Kakashi looked thoughtful.

"You're right." Kakashi said. Pulling away the forms, Naruto and Sakura looked horrified… again. "We still got training to do, and until the time comes and you improved immensely then I'll give you the forms." he said. "We'll start training tomorrow because I already got plans, bye!" and with that, he vanished.

Naruto and Sakura turned slowly to glare at Hinata.

Hinata started sweating. "U-um… why are you…" she backed away when Naruto and Sakura walked closer. They looked at each other, nodded, then dived at Hinata who screamed then they tackled her down.

**"Oh, kinky…"** Kurama said with hearts in her eyes as she watched Hinata struggle to get Naruto and Sakura off of her.

(Times skip)  
>They were rustling in the leaves as Sakura came out in a bikini. She was looking at a small lake, with a small waterfall.<p>

"Guys, it's here!" Sakura called as Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kurama came in their bathing suit.

"CANNONBALL!" Naruto dived in the lake, making a big splash. Ino giggled as she dived in the water also.

Sasuke walked towards the water. "Ahh, refreshing." he said as he sinks deeper in.

Hinata just dipped her feet in with Kurama sitting next to her.

Choji just gleefully ate his chips while Shikamaru lay down, enjoying a good sleep, Shino just sat and watched them.

"Sasuke-kun, play with me!" Sakura said as she held a beach ball. Sasuke shrugged his shoulder and tossed the ball at her as she tossed back.

Naruto was lying by a rock with Ino inching closer and closer, without Naruto even noticing.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" she greeted.

"Ahh!" Naruto jumped a good foot in the air before falling to the water.

Ino giggled as Naruto rose with a pout.

"Ino-Chan, that wasn't nice." Ino stuck her tongue out and continue giggling, Naruto continue pouting before he grinned evilly and splashed water at Ino, making her abruptly stop giggling. Naruto started laughing while pointing at Ino.

"Naruto…" Ino growled, Naruto stopped laughing and looked scared at Naruto, Ino looked at Naruto with an evil smirk. "You shouldn't have done that!" she splashed water at him, laughing now. Naruto did the same while laughing and now they were both splashing each other.

Hinata smiled warmly at them, seeing them all enjoy themselves, though Hinata was the only one who knew what would happen at the chunin exam, the though still bring warmth to her that despite the time, she can still see her friend enjoy themselves.

**"Hina-Hime, want me to put sun screen on your back?"** Kurama asked.

"Um… sure." Hinata smiled as she lay down and unhooked her bra.

Kurama smiled evilly as she put some sun screen on her hand and started to rub it on Hinata's back.

"Mh… that feels good." Hinata moaned.

**"I'm really good at massages."** Kurama said.

"I can tell." Hinata said.

Kurama continue to rub her back as she reached her shoulder, before Hinata knew it, Kurama was squeezing her breast.

"Hey! What are…?" Hinata closed her eyes tightly as Kurama pulled her nipple.

**"So soft yet so firm~"** Kurama purred.

"K-Kurama-Chan, please stop, not here. Everyone can… s-see." Hinata said, thought she couldn't stop Kurama since she had her arms pinned behind her.

Kurama looked behind and sure enough, everyone stopped what they were doing and was watching Kurama with wide eyes and red faces, everyone, even Shikamaru was shocked, even Shino had some red in his face.

**"What are you looking at? Never seen two girls play with each other?"** she asked, everyone shook their heads. **"Then welcome to the show."** she smiled brightly at them.

"Help!" Hinata yelled. "I need an adult!"

**"Jokes on you! There's no adult here!"** Kurama laughed evilly after that. Everyone shook in fear, no one daring to help Hinata, despite the scream and yelp of help (Hehe that rhymes).

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry the chapter was short, I couldn't go any further without ending it as a cliffhanger and I know how much you guys hate those, again, sorry for the late updates.<strong>

**Hinata: Please forgive Rafael-kun, we'll continue to update as quick as possible.**

**Me: But remember… I got my own life, so I'd like to have fun once in a while so… yeah… also I'll be going back to "Hidden Love" people keep asking me to update it, despite the fact that it's so full of grammar and spelling errors (Not my strong suit). Please don't stop reading this story because I still got several chapters planned out in my head so… see ya in a couple of weeks!**

**Hinata: Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Sorry for the late update, school work gave me very little time to plan for this story and I had to abuse my brain for random funny stuff, now Hinata-Chan, take it away.**

**Hinata: Rafael-sama doesn't own Naruto-kun; Kishimoto-sama does, although I wish he didn't keep Naruto away from me.**

**Chapter 7: Train, train, train!**

Hinata and her friend came out of the lake, her face completely red when everyone almost saw her completely naked… _almost, _Hinata was able to stop Kurama at the last moment, everyone was incredibly embarrass if their red faces was anything to go to.

Kurama was laughing the whole time she got dress and everyone got dress, she was even laughing now. By now, everyone got annoyed by Kurama's laughter.

Kurama finally started to calm down enough as she wiped her tears, she settled to chuckling then started giggling, and finally she stopped.

"**Man I needed that."** Kurama said with a sigh.

Hinata sighed.

An awkward silent fell on them.

"Well…" Sasuke stretched. "I better head on home, I have to uh… do stuff…" Sasuke turned to leave before he felt rumbling on the ground. He turned and his eyes widened.

The horror! The sheer view of it made Sasuke wishes his mom was still alive to comfort him, the animosity of it all is at a level unknown to man, Sasuke doesn't want to know how they found him but they did.

"F-F-F-FANGIRLS!" Sasuke screamed.

"SASUKE-KUN!" the fan girls screamed. They had signs with Sasuke's name and hearts all over it; they also had shirts with Sasuke's face winking at them.

Sasuke turned and ran as fast as his leg could carry him as the girls destroyed everything in their path, and I literally mean, destroy everything in their path.

Naruto watched for several seconds before he burst out laughing. "Man, who knew Sasuke's luck could be as bad as-" Naruto suddenly froze, feeling something terrifying in the horizon; he turned his head and nearly gasped.

Naruto knew he was hated by everyone in the village but not by Kami itself, now he knew why they use the term 'Karma is a bitch'.

"NARUTO-KUN!" several girls wearing orange shirts and orange pants started running towards Naruto, having Naruto in the shirt in a nice guy pose.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed and ran off, the girls chasing after him, constantly yelling his name.

Now Sakura started laughing at Naruto and Sasuke. "Morons! What kind of idiot is afraid of fan girls!?" she asked.

She turned to where the fan girls came out of with a smug grin before it instantly vanished.

Who knew this was going to happen, it was so unheard of. The horror of the whole thing reached nightmarish proportion.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" you're probably expecting fan girls. WRONG! It is fan boys. They dyed their hair pink with Pink shirt with Sakura's blushing face in it.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura ran off with the boys chasing her.

Everyone stared at Sakura run away from her boy fans, Hinata stared at the former team seven meet their doom by fan-girl/boys.

The rest of the rookies heard snickering and turned to see Hinata snickering before she started laughing loudly, Kurama soon join in with her as did the rest of the rookies.

Hinata wiped a tears from her face, she knew she shouldn't be laughing and instead be angry that fan-girls are chasing her Naruto-kun but since Sasuke and Sakura been added to the mix, she couldn't help herself.

Hinata and Kurama continue to laugh as they walk in the direction former team seven ran off to, they followed their tracks and found them sitting in Ichiraku Ramen, still laughing even then.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura shot Hinata an annoyed looked as she sat down next to them.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked with his ruined shirt and messed up hair.

Hinata covered her mouth as to stop herself from laughing any longer. She looked at Naruto who lost his jacket and the bottom half of his black shirt and his headband was hanging off his neck now and Sakura just completely lost her red dress, now in her tight black shorts and black skin tight shirt.

Kurama licked her lips. **"Hi, I'm back."**

Everyone heard a clatter on the floor and turned to Ayame who had a frightful look in her face.

"O-oh… y-your back." she laughed nervously and picked up the spilled ramen.

"Are you ok Ayame-nee?" Naruto asked.

Ayame nodded hurriedly. "Never better, I'll get you're a fresh batch of ramen." Ayame turned to leave.

"But we didn't order yet!" Sakura complained.

"It's on the house!" Ayame yelled back and ran to the back.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Sweet! Free ramen!" Naruto said.

Hinata leaned closer to Kurama. "I think you scared Ayame-san." she whispered.

"**Is it my fault that's she's so hot?"** Kurama said a little louder than she should.

They heard another clatter from the back.

"Sorry!" they heard Ayame yelled.

"Wonder what got Ayame-nee so nervous?" Naruto asked, Sasuke face palmed, but Sakura also looked curious.

"Good question, I couldn't imagine anything that would make her so nervous to spill ramen everywhere." Sakura said. Sasuke face palmed again.

"**Geez, I wonder why."** Kurama said with an annoyed look.

Ayame came with four bowl of Ramen and gave Naruto his 'Naruto' sized ramen, Sakura a small vegetarian one and Sasuke a medium sized one. Hinata had a small miso ramen.

"Naruto-kun, why are you wearing that?" Ayame asked. Naruto looked down on his clothes.

"Uh… fan-girls."

"Ah…" Ayame nodded then looked at Sasuke and Sakura, she opened her mouth.

"Fan-girls." Sasuke said.

"Fan-boys." Sakura said.

Ayame nodded. "Wait, fan-boys did that to you?" she asked Sakura who nodded. "Were they trying to rape you?"

"If they were, then they failed since they started fighting for my red dress." Sakura said blankly.

"Mh…" Ayame nodded.

Naruto started eating his ramen in delight. Sakura ate hers in a normal pace while Sasuke ate his in a pace close to Naruto's, taken that he needed to relieve stress from getting molested by his fan-girls.

Sasuke gulped some noodles. "So, you guys heard about the chunin exam?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stopped eating and looked up with fire in his eyes.

"Hell yeah I did! I'll dominate everyone in it!" Naruto said.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked. "I highly doubt you would be able to do much against me." Sasuke said.

"What!?"

"Please, I was trained to my best of my ability ever since I was five, you couldn't possibly beat me." Sasuke said smugly.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"I could so beat you! Right Sakura!?' Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Uhhh…" Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Well Sakura?" Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Come on, you know that I'm going to win so just go and say it." Sasuke encouraged.

"Don't tell her what to do!" Naruto yelled.

"Uhh…" Sakura looked between Sasuke and Naruto. "Hinata help me."

"Naruto by a landslide." Hinata replied without even looking at them.

"Ha! I told you Sasuke-teme!" Naruto laughed.

"Oh please, It just Hinata's opinion! Who cares what she thinks!?" Sasuke asked.

"What!?" Hinata asked. "Kurama does, right Kurama?" Hinata asked no response. "Kurama?" no response. "*Sigh* Kurama-Chan?" still no response.

Hinata turned to look at Kurama and her mouth dropped. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto looked around and their mouth also dropped.

Kurama was kissing Ayame… yeah, you read right.

Ayame doesn't even seem to be resisting anymore. Kurama stroked Ayame cheek as she deepens their kiss.

"KURAMA!" Kurama would've jumped in shock if she predicted Hinata yelling at her, but Ayame didn't so she jumped a good three foot in the air before coming down. "What are you doing!?" Hinata asked.

"**Uh… kissing."** Kurama said a matter of factly.

"You can't go and kiss every female you find attractive!" Hinata said with a large blush.

"**Yeah I can, its quite easy… beside, if I'm going to be stuck with you I might as well enjoy myself."** Kurama turned to Ayame. **"Now, where were… we?"** if she was there. **"Where's Ayame?"**

"I asked Ayame to bring me an extra bowl of ramen." Naruto said.

Kurama huffed and sat down with her arms crossed. **"This is no fun."** she muttered.

Hinata rolled her eyes and continued to eat her ramen, finishing it after Sakura.

"Hinata…" Sakura called. "What do you think Kakashi-sensei will put us through?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll get through it with no problem."

* * *

><p>"Come on run! Put more muscle into it!" Kakashi yelled over a megaphone.<p>

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were jogging around the village, now you would think this was nothing, but when you have to carry large boulders on their backs it tend to be hard.

Sakura was carrying a somewhat small one taken with her physical strength; Hinata was carrying a medium sized one and Naruto was carrying a large boulder with Kakashi sitting on it.

They all were breathing hard… and by all I meant Hinata and Sakura were while Naruto refuse to leave them behind.

"Come on! Only 500 more laps around the LEAF VILLAGE!" Kakashi yelled with the megaphone, most villagers watching in fear for the children.

Sakura walked next to Hinata. "Geez, thanks a lot Hinata, I can barely fell my legs." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled. "I guess that means that you really need this exercise." Hinata said. Sakura gave a feral growl at Hinata making her turn away while laughing nervously.

"_**This is fun to watch." **_Kurama said.

'_Yeah for you!' _Hinata sighed.

"Keep doing those push-ups, we need you at your top conditions!" Kakashi continue yelling at them as now all three did push-ups with their respected boulders on their back, luckily for Naruto he doesn't have Kakashi on his back anymore.

Sakura still struggle in this as one push-up seem to be a lot of work for her.

"Come on Sakura, pick up the pace! You aren't going to get to the exam like this! You either all go or none of you go!" Kakashi got to Sakura's face. "Would you like to be known as the person that fault her team!?"

"No!"

"Then pick up the PACE!" Kakashi used his megaphone to amplify his voice on Sakura's face.

"_**Damn, even I wouldn't be that cruel to poor little Sakura-Chan, maybe she needs a hug and maybe a little squeeze… she probably wouldn't mind if I grope her for a couple of minutes… maybe a couple of kisses…"**_

Hinata collapse on the floor with a pool of blood coming from her nose.

"Damn it Hinata get up!" Kakashi yelled. "If you don't get up your team won't get to the CHUNIN EXAM!" Kakashi yelled in his megaphone.

'_Damn you Kurama… damn you to hell.' _Hinata thought with swirly eyes.

"That's right, keep it nice and easy." Kakashi said as he stack boulder after boulders on all three of his students back, they were forced to keep boulders balanced on their backs, Sakura already collapse and was currently getting crushed by several boulders. The only reason she's still like that is because Kakashi prevent anyone from helping up.

Hinata was closed to having ten medium sized boulders on her back, her legs begging her to sit down and her back aching with a huge amount of pain that Kurama couldn't heal no matter how fast she goes.

"_**Geez, isn't he going a little too hard?" **_Kurama mused.

"It more differently than the other timeline Kakashi." Hinata said.

"What did you say Hinata!?" Kakashi asked, appearing in front of Hinata.

"U-um… nothing." Hinata said meekly.

"And you will CONTINUE to say nothing until I TELL YOU that you can say something!" Kakashi walked away with Hinata having an annoyed look.

'_If he doesn't kill us first I'll be sending him to hell.' _

"_**Can I have the pleasure of ripping out his balls?"**_

'_Yes, I'd be too busy taking out his eyes.' _Hinata thought darkly.

All three of Kakashi's students were on the floor panting while Kakashi looked at them with his eye smile.

"Good job you three, you done a great job at work today." The three smiled at him. "Tomorrow will be twice as hard, have a good night sleep." Kakashi turned, laughing evilly as he left his three distraught students. When they could barely hear Kakashi laughing, Naruto and Sakura groaned loudly and glared at Hinata.

Hinata laughed nervously under their glare.

"Um… at least we're getting stronger." Hinata said.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "How should we get our revenge?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can think about it as we kick her ass." Naruto replied, cracking his knuckles.

Hinata gulped. "Isn't there another way you could get revenge on me instead of beating me up?" Hinata asked.

"**Maybe we should let a certain vixen have fun with her all night." **Kurama said, in between of Naruto and Sakura, making both scream and jump back.

"Where did you came from!?" Naruto asked, pointing at her.

"**Um… from my mother womb…" **Kurama chuckled at Naruto's blushing face before she paused. **"Actually, the Sage of Six Path created-" **

"She came from her mother womb!" Hinata blurted quickly, interrupted Kurama.

Kurama gave her an annoyed look before shrugging. **"Yeah sure…"**

"Anyway, even if we were to do that, we don't know any 'vixen'." Sakura said with air quotes at vixen.

Kurama took a thinking pose. _**'Should I show them my tails and ears… do they know about me yet?' **_

'_No, they don't.' _Hinata replied.

'_**Well hurry up! I hate to keep my tail and ear hidden for so long, besides… this clothes are chafing me, you're lucky I didn't remove my clothes.' **_Kurama said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, maybe I could take Hinata and look for a vixen. We'll probably get lucky." Kurama said with a wink in Hinata's direction.

Naruto and Sakura crossed their arms, obviously not believing her.

Kurama sigh, she looked to the left and gasped. "Look, there's Sasuke making out with Ino and the biggest bowl of ramen to exist in the world!" she said.

Sakura and Naruto immediately turned Sakura with anger and Naruto with hunger. They both blinked when they saw nothing and turned to Kurama to find her gone along with Hinata, they both cursed loudly.

Kurama appeared at Hinata's room while carrying Hinata and set her on her bed.

"Thanks Kurama-Chan." Hinata said.

Kurama nodded. "Hey, why couldn't you move by yourself?" Kurama asked.

"Because my arms and legs are too tired, I can barely move them." Hinata replied.

Kurama's face lite up. "Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can't do much with them; I won't be able to… fend off… an…" Hinata trailed off, seeing Kurama's predator grin. "Oh no, please Kurama-" she got interrupted when Kurama jumped on her and started to kiss her forcefully.

Hinata put her hands on Kurama's shoulder and tried to push her off but due to the pain and aching in them, Kurama didn't even budge.

Kurama took one of her tails out and started to sway them left to right happily as she enjoyed the taste of Hinata's lips

Hinata couldn't even kick her legs as Kurama pinned Hinata's arms above her head. Only then did Hinata remember what Kurama suggested.

'_Please don't let it be the whole night.' _Hinata begged.

'_**Oh it will be…' **_Kurama thought back as one of her hands squeezed Hinata's breast.

(Time skip)  
>Sakura and Naruto were already waiting where they were supposed to be, still slightly mad at Hinata.<p>

Naruto sighed. "What's taking her so long?" he asked.

"Who knows?" Sakura replied.

After several more minutes they heard footsteps, they turned and nearly screamed.

Hinata was walking there but her hair was a mess, her clothes had several rips and she had bags under her eyes.

'_I can't believe she actually keep me up all night.' _Hinata thought.

'_**I can't believe I got to have you all to myself for a whole night, I sure hope more opportunities like those come up!' **_Kurama said, more cheerful than usual.

Naruto and Sakura moved out of the way when Hinata passed by them and sat down on a tree, almost immediately she fell asleep.

"Uh…" Naruto was honestly lost for words.

"So, when do we get to kick her ass?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, look at her! We can't kick her ass!" Naruto said.

"Why?"

"Because, she's also training with us and doing more work than you so…" Sakura blushed in embarrassment at that notion. "Please, whoever got her really got her good, I think we should let her rest, if she doesn't get her rest she'll die from this training and we don't want that right?" Naruto asked, when he got no response he turned to Sakura to see looking… pensive? "Sakura…" he said.

Sakura looked at him then sighed. "Fine fine, I'll let her sleep." she said, almost immediately Kakashi appeared.

"ALRIGHT, FOR YOUR STARTING EXERCISE, I WANT YOU TO-" Kakashi stopped as he megaphone got cut to several pieces. He looked up to see Hinata's enraged face.

"Shut… up…" Hinata growled. "I want to go to sleep." and with that she went back to sleep.

Kakashi continue to watch Hinata, and then turned to Naruto.

Naruto raised his hand. "I did nothing." Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"I don't really care." she said with a shrugged of her shoulder.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, we can't start training without her… I'll get us something to eat, watch over her. And with that he poof out.

Naruto and Sakura turned to Hinata.

Naruto shrugged and walked towards Hinata.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, almost cautiously.

"What? I'm going to sit next to her." Naruto said.

"Didn't you just saw what Hinata did because Kakashi was talking too loud?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah but… Kakashi deserved it, I'm sure Hinata isn't gonna cut me to pieces." Naruto went and sat down next to Hinata.

To both surprises Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, sighing happily.

A pang of jealously washed over Sakura but she quickly dismissed it. She crossed. "I'm going to walk."

Naruto would've shrugged but with Hinata laying on him, he couldn't. With that she left.

(Time skip)  
>Sakura came back to Naruto and Hinata and was shocked to see Ino, Sasuke and Choji there.<p>

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with hearts for eyes, Naruto also felt a pang of jealously but quickly forgot about it when Ino started rubbing her cheek with him. "What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"No one noticed me…" Choji said sadly, but no one noticed.

"Kurenai-sensei told us that we would be training with you today, that Kakashi-sensei has a training method that would make me strong in no time." Sasuke replied.

Sakura, Naruto and even the sleeping Hinata shivered at the thought of Kakashi's training.

"Yeah…" Naruto chuckled nervously. "He's training is… 'awesome'." no one caught Naruto's slight tears of pain when he said awesome.

They were a poof of smoke and they turned to see Kurenai and Kakashi standing there, both with megaphone.

"What's up yackers!?" Kakashi yelled on the megaphone. "Time for training!"

(Time skips; this is the most time skip I did in a chapter)  
>Everyone was lying on the floor, exhausted after the training, Kurenai and Kakashi was smiling proudly at them.<p>

"Good job my cute little students." Kakashi said. "You guys were able to survive this training, no one die, no one had any serious injuries due to muscle abuse and best of all, NO ONE COMPLAINED!" Kakashi said with an even brighter smile.

Everyone turned to Ino who had tape over her mouth.

"Mu fuys mil fay fo dis!" Ino said in a muffled voice (Translation: "You guys will pay for this!").

Kakashi walked towards his 'cute little students'. "I know I said you guys had to train like this for a week but since you guys seem to be going at a pace that is almost legendary, I'll enter you guys in the chunin exam." he said.

Despite the pain and the aching their muscle were in, Naruto and Sakura could help but smile brightly and high-fiving each other, Hinata giggled silently.

"Hope you guys were able to go through Kakashi's training with no problem." Kurenai said to her team.

"Hell no, no problem what so ever." Sasuke said, though he's also on the floor and he couldn't stop sweating.

"So… hungry…" Choji whined.

"Did you just complain?" Kakashi asked.

"NO!" everyone screamed.

"100 laps around the leaf village go!" Kakashi pointed in a random direction.

Everyone groaned in pain before, with some difficulties, stood up and started running, everyone taking turned to hit Choji over the head and give a hurtful insult.

Kakashi and Kurenai laughing in glee at their student expenses.

"Want to eat Ramen?" "Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, sure, they usually run by the ramen stand." Kurenai replied.

They both started walking towards the ramen stand and were surprised to see their student sitting there, talking and eating.

"What is going on here?" Kakashi asked.

All of them froze… they didn't even move a muscle.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked, no one replied. "Hellooooo." he tried again.

"No one moves." Kakashi heard Naruto whisper. "He's like a dinosaur, he won't notice you until you move." before Naruto knew it he was getting punched in the back of the head.

"Are you calling me old!? You're calling me old! Is he calling me old?" Kakashi asked Kurenai calmly.

"He's calling you old."

"You're calling me old!" Kakashi went back to yelling. "There are certain punishments for people as disrespectful as you." he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Everyone looked at Kakashi with a terrified expression.

"Please, like Kurenai-sensei would let you do terrible things to her students," Sasuke said. "Right… Kurenai-sensei?" Sasuke stopped dead in his track when he didn't see Kurenai-sensei, only a note.

Sasuke picked up the note as Ino and Choji looked over his shoulder, a dark cloud formed over them as they read the letter.

See you tomorrow.

See you tomorrow.

See you tomorrow.

That sentence will hunt them for eternity.

(Time Skip: end of week)  
>Kakashi smiled at his team as they smiled back.<p>

"I'm proud of you guys, you were able to withstand my training for a whole week and now… you get this!" Kakashi show them chunin exam passes.

"AWESOME!" Naruto jumped in glee as he grabbed the piece of paper.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said.

"Thank you." Hinata said.

"Great, now, let's all go and have celebratory dinner!" Kakashi said, almost excitedly.

"Yeah!" All three cheered.

"Ramen!" "Pork!" "Cinnamon buns!" Naruto, Sakura and Hinata yelled at the same time. All three looked at each other.

"Well, it's obvious the place that we have to go." Naruto said.

"Yeah, agree." Sakura said.

"Guess we have no choice." Hinata said with a sad expression.

"Ramen!" "Pork!" "Cinnamon buns!" all three yelled again, they soon glared at each other.

"What's wrong with you girls!?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong with me? We always eat ramen! ALWAYS! Just once I would love to eat something else!" Sakura said.

"I agree with Sakura-Chan but we're not eating pork, we're eating Cinnamon buns!" Hinata said.

"Cinnamon buns are for fatties." Sakura said while waving her hand dismissal at Hinata's direction.

Hinata immediately turned to stone at that remark.

"For f-f-f-… fatties?" Hinata whispered to herself.

"Anyway-" Sakura started.

"But doesn't pork has a lot of fat in them, so if anything, you're the one eating fat food fatty!" Hinata yelled while pointing at Sakura.

"Fatty?" Sakura asked as she turned and glared at Hinata menacingly. "You dare call me fatty!?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Hinata replied.

"Why you little…" Sakura clenched her fist. "Fan-boys, attack!" Hinata looked around her and to her surprise; she saw all of Sakura's fan-boys surrounding the field, all of them with the intent to harm Hinata.

"If you injure her greatly, I'll give you one of my worn dresses." Sakura said.

Hinata sweat dropped. _'Who'd want to have one of her-' _

"SAKURA-CHAN!" everyone fan-boy roared.

Hinata actually looked scared.

All the fan-boys went and jumped on her…

"EIGHT TRIGRAM: SIXTY-FOUR PALM OF PROTECTION!"

Only for them to fail.

Hinata huffed as they watched as they all fall to the ground, scratches from the attack all over them.

Sakura stood there, stun that her army of fan-boys didn't work.

"I win, so we get to eat Cinnamon buns!" Hinata celebrated with stars in her eyes.

"Not… so… fast!" Naruto said dramatically. "Let's see if you can defeat my army of fan-girls!" Naruto said as he snapped his finger but nothing happened. "What the…" he snapped them again. "Where are my fan-girls!?" Naruto asked.

* * *

><p>The fan-girls giggled as they played with Naruto's clothes… in his apartment… and is that a broken window?<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was crouch on the floor, drawing circles on the ground while muttering to himself.<p>

"I win! We get to have cinnamon buns!" Hinata cheered.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura and Naruto whined.

"Well, she did beat your fan-boys fair and square and your fan-girls didn't even appear so that's an automatic loss, so… let's go get our cinnamon buns." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Yay!" Hinata started walking toward a stand, singing about cinnamon buns.

"Cheer up guys…" Kakashi told Naruto and Sakura. "You'll get your food… just not now." Kakashi added before walking towards Hinata, the other two following reluctantly.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, they immediately ordered for two dozen cinnamon buns. Hinata's eyes always those big, shiny kinds.<p>

Hinata was kicking her legs up in excitement as she waited for _her _cinnamon buns, Naruto and Sakura gave Hinata annoyed looks.

Hinata quickly stopped and looked and Naruto and Sakura but instead of being angry or sad, she smiled at them.

"Don't worry, as soon as you taste the wonderfulness of the cinnamon buns, you'll get over your anger." she said with a wink.

Naruto blushed and looked away, still grumbling to himself. Sakura just narrowed her eyes.

Hinata shrugged and started bouncing on her chair when the cinnamon buns finally came.

But before she could get some Kakashi grabbed the plate. "Let Naruto and Sakura have some first." Kakashi said.

"B-b-b-b-but…" Hinata's lips quiver.

"Now, now Hinata, you can't have a problem with sharing them now can you?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata thought about it for a quick second.

"I guess just one couldn't hurt." she said, rather painfully to herself.

Kakashi smiled at her. "Good…" He held the plate in front of Naruto and Sakura. "Go ahead, try one." he said.

Naruto grumble again before grabbing one and forcefully bit into it, Sakura also grabbed one but bit it more gently.

Naruto chew once, twice, three times, before he completely ate his piece.

"These are really good!" Naruto said.

"See? Now…" Hinata reach to grab some but stopped dead in her track when she notices all of them gone. "W-where did they go?" She asked, everyone turned to Sakura who was licking her fingers clean of frosting, a pervert would mistake that as… enough said.

Sakura noticed everyone staring at her. "What?" she asked, before taking out the last cinnamon bun and plopped it into her mouth, licking her lips. "Man that was good." she said.

Hinata looked at Sakura and the plate in horror. "H-how… could you…?" Hinata whimpered.

"Mh, it was surprisingly easy, all I had to do is-" Sakura was cut short as Hinata tackled Sakura to the ground with a cry.

"You bitch! How could you eat what was rightfully mine! This is utterly unforgivable!" Hinata screeched.

"Someone help me!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi and Naruto looked at Sakura and Hinata for a sec before turning.

"Bastards!" Sakura screamed.

"Hinata, relax, I can order more cinnamon buns for you." Kakashi said.

Hinata's face lit up as she jumped to her chair and began to chant 'cinnamon buns' along with Naruto who also joined in.

The waiter came soon. "Here's the bill." he turned.

"Actually, we'd like to order more." Kakashi said.

"Really?" the waiter turned back. "How much?"

"Three dozen more cinnamon buns!" Hinata cheered.

"Is that all?" the waiter asked with cash sign for eyes.

"Yep, that's all." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

The waiter bowed and quickly left. Kakashi looked at his team, Hinata and Naruto chanting 'cinnamon buns' until Hinata kicked Naruto in between the legs by accident but she didn't notice because she was too focused on cinnamon buns. Sakura was on the floor, curled into a ball and rocking back and forth, muttered some words.

Kakashi smiled more brightly. _'They'll do fine in the chunin exam.' _

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter, needed to get this out so you guys don't start rumors about me being dead or something like that. I don't know why but I think I made Hinata more different than usual, I think it's because I kept reading the manga 'Mitsudomoe' (Really funny). Sorry if this chapter seems… unfunny, I didn't have my nutrition (Just kidding).**

**I was also sick so… why am I making excuses, tell me how this chapter was, and be brutal.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I'm kind of surprised that not a lot of review didn't voice disappointment on the short chapter… didn't get a lot either but that's not important, it still got a lot of favorite and follows… and not just for the story. So thank you all for channeling your anger on someone else, now Hinata-Chan.**

**Hinata: Raph doesn't own anything, everyone he owns belong to Kishimoto-sama.**

**Me: Huh? NOT ALL OF IT!**

**Chapter 8: The horror!**

Hinata, Naruto and Sakura stand in front of the academy, where the chunin exam should take place. Naruto and Sakura were bouncing in excitement but Hinata didn't look as exciting as them.

_'This is where most of Naruto-kun's problem came from.' _Hinata thought.

**_"Yep, and this is where the gay snake bastard 'claimed' Sasuke's body." _**Kurama said.

Hinata nodded. _'As Naruto-kun's guardian angel, I must-' _Hinata's thought was interrupted by Kurama laughter.

**_"_Guardian angel!? Where did you get that notion!?" **Kurama asked.

_'I… I'm here to protect Naruto-kun so…' _

_**"Sweetie, two words; Panty and Stockings **_(Anime; age 17 and up, very funny)._**" **_

Hinata shivered. "Ok, I take it back."

All three walked through the hallway, for some reason Naruto acting as if he never been inside before, looking everywhere with his ever present smile.

Sakura still looked excited but not as excited as Naruto, she was giddy on the chance to become chunin, and she'll be really mad if she doesn't become one due to Kakashi's training.

All three finally came to the door they were supposed to go to but two chunin was guarding it. A guy in green spandex was trying to get pass them but they kept beating him back.

"Haha! You really think a genin with skills like you can become a chunin? Keep dreaming!" The guy said.

"Please, let us through." Rock Lee said, a girl with buns as hair and Chinese clothing, Tenten, came behind Lee.

"Come on, we did nothing wrong." Tenten tried to pass but they brutally kicked Tenten away.

Everyone started muttering incoherent stuff.

Naruto growled as he ran in front of the two chunin.

"Naruto-kun, wait!" Hinata called him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he appeared in front of Rock Lee.

"Get lost brat." One of them said.

"No way, I came here fair and square; you have no right to deny me the chance to become a chunin!" Naruto yelled at them.

"Denying you? We're doing you a favor." the guy said, upon Naruto's confused face the guy went and explained. "This exam are beyond difficult, some die in this exam, some did so bad, that they were forbid from trying the exam again and remained a genin for the rest of their lives." he said.

Naruto looked nervous there.

"So see? All we're doing is making sure you kids don't go through that disappointment." he said.

"That's bullshit." they turned to Sasuke with Ino and Choji behind him. "You're lying, no one have ever done that bad for them to be forbidding becoming a chunin…" Sasuke looked at the sign. "This isn't even the room, it's a fake." as soon as he said that, the room number changed.

"You're calling me a liar?" one of them asked.

"I see old age is starting to catch up to you."

The chunin popped a vein as he dashed at Sasuke with Sasuke doing the same, before they could both kick each other; someone appeared between them and stopped them both.

"Please, no fighting, the exams haven't started yet." Lee said as he held the chunin and Sasuke's leg.

The chunin slowly put his leg down and jumped back to where he was.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Lee. _'He was hiding his strength, so why would he reveal it now?' _Sasuke thought, unaware that Lee was staring at Sakura the whole time.

_'What a beautiful woman, I must make her my girlfriend.' _Lee thought as his eyes turns to hearts at the sight of Sakura but Sakura was much too oblivious of this.

Tenten grabbed Lee from the ear. "Lee, we were supposed to have a low profile." she whispered harshly in his ear.

"I know but…" Lee trailed off, staring at Sakura for an inappropriate amount of time.

Tenten sighed. _'Why at a time like this?' _she thought.

Hinata grabbed Naruto and Sakura. "Come on, let's enter the chunin exam." she said as she starts to push them up the stairs.

"Alright alright, geez." Sakura groaned.

"Take it easy." Naruto said as he almost tripped for the umpteenth time.

They entered and Naruto and Sakura were shocked to see all of the rough looking adult ninja is in the room.

"Whoa, this is-" Naruto got cut off as Hinata continue to push him.

"Yes yes yes, it is awesome now keep moving." Hinata said as she continues to push them.

"What's the hurry, we're already he-" Sakura also got cut off by crashing into a wall.

Hinata blinked as she looked around "Oh hey, we're here." she said with a smile.

Sakura growled.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned only to be pushed towards a pair of developing breast. "I miss you so much!" Ino said.

"We saw each other… last week…" Naruto said his whole face completely red.

Hinata and Sakura glared daggers at Ino though Sakura doesn't know why.

"I know, and it was torture." Ino cried.

"Um…" Hinata and Sakura turned to Sasuke and Choji. "Are we interrupting anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope." Ino said with a happy grin.

"Uh huh…" Sasuke said. "Anyway, I'm not surprised that you guys came here too." he said.

"Oh, so are you saying that we're strong enough to pass this test?" Sakura asked.

"No, I meant that you guys will get passed the first test no problem, the second one… might as well prepare a funeral." he said with a grin.

Naruto popped from Ino's breast. "Oh please, do you actually believe that we'll die?" Naruto asked proudly.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"You bastard!"

"Hi guys!" Choji greeted, but no one didn't even look in his direction. "No one notices me." he said, slightly glum but no one notice.

"Ah, you guys are here." they turned to Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino. "Not surprised that you guys came here." Kiba said as almost everyone grinned at him. "But I lied, I'm extremely surprised…" everyone glared at him. "…that Sakura is here." everyone grinned again except for Sakura who deepen her glare.

"You guys might wanna be quieter." Kabuto said as he approaches them.

"What was that!? Sorry you are speaking too low!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura punched Naruto in the back of the head. "Sorry for my… idiotic teammate. Who are you anyway?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, nice to meet you Sakura." he said.

"How did you know my name?" Sakura asked, instantly in alarm.

"I know everyone in here thanks to my…" he swiftly took his cards out and held it close to his face for dramatic effect. "My ninja info Card." there were silence in the room, even a guy cough in the background.  
>"Anyway…" he muttered. "With this cards, I just name one character, I insert my chakra into it and voila every info know will be recorded in this Card." he put his cards down. "Feel free to ask information on each character." he said.<p>

Everyone pondered on the person they wanted to know first, Sasuke was the one to come up first.

"I want to check on Gaara of the Sand." he said.

Naruto tense, remembering that name. A red-headed boy next to a blond girl and a guy in black pajamas looked down on the entire rookie twelve with impassive eyes, the one known as Gaara of the Sand.

Naruto turned to where he knew they were in and glared at them, none of them reacting in anyway.

Sakura shivered at the name and Hinata, she didn't react at all, just rippled, signifying that she was having a flashback.

(Hinata's flashback)  
>Hinata, Naruto and Sakura were just walking around, for once enjoying not having to do murderous training and they are in no way mad at Kakashi.<p>

"So then, in my dream, I tied Kakashi in a pole, removed his mask, proving him to be incredibly handsome and had every woman rape him as long as they want." Naruto said.

"Wow, that's pure evil." Sakura said in glee. "I wonder if that will really work!?" she asked.

"I highly doubt it." Hinata said, only to be hit in the head by Sakura.

"Don't be such a downer, geez." she said, a frown now on her lips. Hinata sighed.

"Naruto!" they looked down to see Konohamaru looking at him with a big smile.

"Hey Konohamaru!" Naruto said.

"You know him?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned to Sakura with a big smile. "Yep, he was getting harassed by this guy name Ibuse or something so I had to teach him a lesson." Naruto said, punching one of his open palms.

"You beat his ass?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, Sexy jutsu!" Naruto said before getting punched in the head.

"Idiot! Why would you use that in front of a little boy!?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Naruto waved her off, infuriating her more. Naruto turned to Konohamaru and notice two more with him.

"Hey, who are they?' Naruto asked.

"I am Moegi!" the girl introduced.

"And I'm Udon." he tried to make himself sound cool but he horribly failed at that.

"Okay…" Naruto said awkwardly. "So what do you need?" Naruto asked.

"I want to play Ninja!" Konohamaru said.

"Eh, not now Kono, I'm too busy plotting revenge." Naruto said.

"Oh come on please!"

"No thanks."

"Please!?"

"No thanks."

"Please!?"

"You seriously play Ninja with them?" Sakura asked. "That's pathetic." Sakura said.

Naruto opened his mouth to retaliate before…

"Is that your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked, making Sakura blushed.

Naruto however wasn't affected. "Hell no, I wouldn't date that beast." he said. Sakura glared at him.

"I guess you're right, no one would want to go out with her!" Konohamaru said with a laugh.

"Right on the nose!" Naruto laughed along with Konohamaru but soon stops when he felt an overwhelming amount of KI. Naruto turned his head slowly to see Sakura with fire around her and her hair flying everywhere; even Hinata had to admit that that was the scariest thing she ever saw.

"**Why you little…"** Sakura said in a demonic voice **"You will pay for your insults, I'll show you how it feels like to have your arm broken in six places!" **and with that, she dashed towards Naruto and Konohamaru.

"Run away!" Naruto yelled and ran as fast as he could with Konohamaru in front of him, Hinata running behind Sakura.

"Sakura-san wait! Let's be reasonable!" she said.

Konohamaru started to pick up speed as he started to increase the distance between Naruto and him, he randomly turned a corner and crashed into pajama man.

"Hey, watch it kid!" Konohamaru fell to the floor. Konohamaru looked up to see that the guy not only wears pajamas but also makeup. "It's war paint!" I mean war paint.

The guy grabbed Konohamaru by the collar and lifts him to eye level.

"What's wrong with you, crashing into me like that?" he asked.

"S-sorry, I wasn't looking." Kono said.

"Oh… well, as long as you had a reasonable excuse." Kankuro said.

"R-really?" Kono asked. Only to be punched in the head.

"No not really!" Kankuro yelled. "I'm going to teach you why you should never, and I mean never, should…"

"Hands off Kono!" Naruto yelled.

"Not now I'm in my threatening speech." Kankuro said.

"Oh, ok, continue." Naruto crossed his hands.

"Now where was I… oh yes, and I mean never bump into me…" his eyes had shadows over them, making him look like a pedophile pervert. "Unless you want me to feed you to Crow." Konohamaru was shivering uncontrollably by now. "I'm done." he called to Naruto who was by now reading a magazine.

"Huh, oh ok… ahem, let Kono go!" Naruto yelled, pointing at him. At that time, Sakura and Hinata appeared both eating dangos.

"What did I miss?" Sakura asked, taking a bite out of her dango but was ignored.

"What if I don't?" Kankuro asked. Only to be hit in the hand by a small rock. "Gah, of course, rocks!" he said while rubbing his hand.

Kono fell to the ground.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi called as she embraced Kono. "Are you ok? Are you hurt!?"

"Yeah, I'm… fine…" Kono said, slightly nervous, he looked at Naruto who only gave him a thumb up.

Everyone looked up to see Sasuke there.

"Sasuke, why are you there!?" Naruto asked. "No seriously, why are you there?"

"I was enjoying the view." Sasuke answered.

"Why thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Didn't mean you."

"What gave you the right to throw rocks at me?" Kankuro asked.

"My inability to care."

'_Damn he's cool.' _Kankuro thought.

"Quit it." someone whispered behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to look behind him… then turned back and did it again… and again.

The same red head looked down to see Kankuro and the unnamed blond chick looking at him in fear. "Why must you humiliate our village?"

"Oh come on, they don't even know we're from the Sand." Kankuro said, a second later he realize what he said. _'I'm fucked.' _

Gaara covered himself in sand and appeared in front of Kankuro and the unnamed chick…

"Temari!"

And Temari.

"God damn it there's sand in my eye!" Gaara rubbed his eyes for a good twenty second. "Ok… it's gone." He turned to team seven, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Sasuke. "I must apologize, my idiot sibling…"

"But I didn't even talk."

"Doesn't know what they do, if they bother you again, notify me so that I can kill them."

Everyone nearly gasped at Gaara's words.

"K-kill them?" Sakura asked.

"Why would you kill your brother and sister!?" Naruto asked.

"That's none of your concern." Gaara said.

"Maybe not but I know that you aren't supposed to kill a family member because you feel like it!" Naruto said.

'_Try saying that to Itachi.' _Hinata thought bitterly.

Gaara didn't even bash an eyelash… he doesn't have any so he couldn't if he wanted to. "It doesn't matter what you think, you can't tell me what to do."

"Why you…" Naruto growled.

Gaara turned and started to walk away. "Kankuro, unnamed blond chick…"

"Temari."

"We're gone." Gaara started to walk away Temari and Kankuro waited until he was twenty feet ahead before they started walking too.

(End of Hinata's flashback)  
>Hinata finally stopped rippling and looked at everyone who was watching her.<p>

"You're done?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. "Good, now where were we?" Naruto asked.

"I was about to show you Gaara's Ninja info Cards."

"Oh yeah…" Everyone looked down.

"ALRIGHT YOU PUSSIES! CALM DOWN!"

"SON OF A FUCK!"

"I JUST SAID CALM DOWN!"

Ibiki looked down on everyone that he could which revolves around the rookie twelve.

"You, sit down." Ibiki pointed at Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Kabuto.

"What about me sir?" Choji asked.

"Oh, I didn't even notice you." Ibiki said.

"Aw…" Choji walked away with his head down.

"Alright, all of you are gonna come down here to pick a number from one of this pieces of paper, when you get your number, go sit down on the appropriate chair." Ibiki said.

"Don't you mean, _Inappropriate _chair!" a random guy said and him and his teammate high-fived.

Ibiki gave a blank stare. "You and your team, out."

The guy lowers his head as him and his teammate walked out, both of them slapping him on the head.

"Ok, does anyone else have any witty remark?" Ibiki asked.

"Hehehe, 'witty'." someone said.

"You and your team are out."

"Damn it!"

Hinata looked on in confusion. _'That's… what just… huh?' _she raised an eyebrow.

'_**Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath in.' **_Kurama said.

Everyone already picked their number and went to sit down.

Hinata was excited to sit with Naruto, she remembered that this was one of the only times she got to be close to Naruto without anyone bothering her, she turned her head to greet him when she heard the chair getting pulled out.

"Hello Hinata-sama." Hinata practically shattered when she saw Neji there.

Hinata was so shock that she didn't even response, she suddenly heard a squeal and was almost afraid to turn and see what it is, but curiosity got the better of her and turned her head to see Naruto getting smothered by Ino.

"Isn't this great!? We get to sit together!" Ino said, a little too loud.

"Yes," Ibiki started. "And if anyone of you talk to each other, both of you and your teammate gets eliminated." Ino immediately let go of Naruto and moved a few inches away from him.

Naruto couldn't help but grin. _'Hehehehehe, excellent.' _

"Ok, now you scum buckets will be quiet while I explain the rules." Ibiki said.

"What's a scum bucket?" someone asked himself.

Hinata spaced out on the explanation, looking for all her friends.

Sasuke was sitting between two sound girls.

Kiba was surrounded by dudes.

Shino was sitting alone, mostly because the one that were supposed to see with him get eliminated before the exam started.

Shikamaru was sitting with Temari.

Sadly, Sakura was sitting next to Kankuro and Gaara; you could practically see Sakura shaking with being near the red head.

Hinata turned back to Ibiki.

"… The final question will only be asked once the one hour ends and will be asked by me, we'll see how much you can take before cracking under pressure." Ibiki said with an evil chuckle. "You may begin."

Immediately Hinata looked down at the questions, and looked… and looked… and looked.

'_How is it that I still don't know this questions!?' _Hinata almost bang her head on the table.

_**'I know how, because you're a dumbass!' **_ Kurama said.

Hinata flipped her off and silently, secretly and with as little chakra as possible activated the byakugan and to her surprise, she saw Neji easily answering these questions.

'_Oh come on!' _

_**'The dude's a badass.' **_

Hinata scoffed in her mind and started to copy from a random ninja, she still saw Naruto freaking out on the exam, she wasn't as worried as last but giggled slightly.

"Naruto-kun, here…" due to Hinata's enhanced hearing; she heard Ino whispered to Naruto, she was shocked to see Ino slowly and carefully pushing her test to Naruto.

Hinata couldn't help but be jealous of the fact that Ino is practically copying what Hinata did in her own timeline.

'_Relax Hinata; focus on your own test.' _Hinata thought to herself, getting back to copying people answers.

Like last time Sakura answered them all through her own knowledge.

Another difference is because Sasuke never gained his sharingan, he seems to be struggling with the test.

Shikamaru was answering them too… or at least was. He's now sleeping on the test, preventing anyone from copying his answers.

Choji, who was sitting in front of a mummy (If you know who that is), literally ate the exam.

'_Mh, must've been hungry.' _Hinata thought.

_**'Can't blame him, Kakashi barely let us have lunch break in our training.' **_Kurama said.

Hinata nodded, and continue to stare at Ino and Naruto suspiciously.

"Hinata-sama…" Hinata was able to hear Neji call her. "I suggest you quit the exam."

Hinata immediately narrowed her eyes. "Because…?" she challenged.

"This exam is too hard, this isn't the whole exam, they are two more parts after this, both of them with death as a penalty if you don't complete it, you're too weak to make it through any of those exams. I want you to quit this exam and never look back, there's no shame…" Neji smirked. "Well, maybe a little."

Hinata rose from her seat. "I am not going to quit this exam! Nothing you say will make me quit so why don't you SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hinata yelled at him, panting. She heard Kurama groaned in her head.

'_What?' _Hinata thought.

_**'Look around.' **_Kurama said, Hinata turned and saw that everyone was now staring at her.

Hinata's face turned to a new shade of red now dubbed 'hanging-from-hokage-monument-naked red'

Hinata ducked in time for the kunai to miss her.

"Number 20, do you have something else to say?" Ibiki asked.

"Um…" Hinata could see from the corner of her eyes, Naruto looking nervously at her, also Ino but she knew Ino wasn't worried for her; Sakura was glaring daggers at her, scaring Kankuro who compared Sakura to a female Gaara, and Neji was giving her a smug smirk, oh how badly Hinata wanted to beat Neji to a bloody pulp.

"I… needed to… go to the… bathroom?" Hinata tried, she could hear a couple of snickers and Sakura groaning in disgust.

"And you had to yell at the guy next to you?" Ibiki asked.

Hinata shrugged her shoulder. "I feel like I needed to make your test more interesting."

Ibiki popped a vein. "My tests are interesting!"

Hinata nodded. "I know but… can I still go to the bathroom?" she asked again.

Ibiki thought about it for a moment. "Fine, go with him." he said, pointing at a random guy.

"But… he's a guy."

"And…?"

"And I'm a girl."

"And…?"

"Shouldn't I get a female to come with me?" Hinata asked.

"Everyone's here is a male."

"What if he rapes me?" Hinata asked.

Ibiki thought about for a while it. "Don't care, go!"

Hinata groaned before walking out the door with the random instructor.

Naruto looked worried for Hinata while Sakura looked… unworried.

(With Hinata)  
>The instructor walked ahead while Hinata walked close behind.<p>

"You are the Hyuuga daughter right?" he asked.

"Yeeeaah?" Hinata said slowly, slightly suspicious.

"Then why would Konoha little monster be trying to become a chunin, we should've denied you right to become one immediately." he said.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "I have as much right to try the exam as anyone else."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! A creature like you don't even deserve to be living with human, you should be in hell getting raped by Satan's minions."

Hinata glared daggers at him and clenched her fist though she couldn't help but shed a few tears, maybe this was how Naruto felt when people insulted him and treated him unfairly, Hinata didn't usually notice because she was usually in her Hyuuga compound or hanging out with Naruto and Sakura and all her attention were on them. But after hearing what she 'supposedly' deserved for being a 'monster' she couldn't help but be sad for Naruto being alone for twelve years.

"Here it is?" Hinata looked up to see the door to the bathroom. "Try not to kill yourself." he said with a smirk.

Hinata scoff and walked inside.

After about 3 minutes Hinata finally got out.

"Oh, you didn't kill yourself, bummer." the guy said, closing a book that Hinata easily recognize.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, I need to…" Hinata started sniffing. "Ah… ah…" the guy raised an eyebrow. "ACHOO!" unknown to him, Hinata used a small basic fire jutsu that Kakashi taught her, the book started to burn.

"No!" the guy said, and in shocked dropped the book. "Icha Icha!" she grabbed the dust that was once the greatest porn ever. "Jiraiya-sama, I've failed you!" he said.

"You fail everyone." Hinata said with a raised eyebrow.

The glared at Hinata and roughly pushed her. "You bitch I'm going to-"

A poof of smoke suddenly covered Hinata.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Hinata scream as people who could hear her immediately came and saw a man on top of Hinata.

"What are you doing you sick bastard!?" a woman yelled.

"What? But she's-" he immediately froze when he notice that Hinata transformed. Hinata now looked even younger than usual, and had short peach hair and short sleeved blue shirt; she made it her pants were a little ripped.

"P-p-please… save me…" Hinata had crocodile tears running down her face in rivers. "I don't know what gotten into him… h-help me…" after that Hinata started crying before getting up and running off.

"Wait you little bitch, I'm going to-" the instructor was about to chase Hinata before he got pulled back by several angry woman.

"You make us sick." the one in the front said before rearing her leg back and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Hinata walked into the test room with a smug smile.<p>

"What happen to the instructor that was with you?" Ibiki asked.

"Right now… I think he's getting killed by woman for trying to rape a defenseless little girl." Hinata said as she walked to her seat, no one noticing her evil grinned.

"Alright, now it's time for the final question." Ibiki said.

Hinata sighed and quickly entered the mindscape.

**"Wow, this is a surprise; you usually don't come to visit me."** Kurama said.

Hinata turned her back on Kurama and sat down on a chair that materialize.

**"What's wrong?"** Kurama asked.

"Well, for firsts, you're naked…" Kurama sighed at that one. "And also…" Hinata sigh. "What are we going to do about Orochimaru?" Hinata asked.

Kurama immediately turned serious upon hearing his name.

"Sasuke isn't on our team so I won't be able to keep an eye on him, and it'll take us days to find them and if memories serve, Orochimaru attacked them on the first day." Hinata sighed. "Sasuke isn't filled with anger like last time but Orochimaru is the slippery opponent ever, you'll never know what he pulls out of his sleeves."

**"Mh, snakes, kunai and probably a poor boy ass."** Kurama chuckled.

Hinata sighed. "Kurama, this isn't time to be making jokes, this is serious."

**"I know, I know…"** Kurama took a thinking pose. **"I know, I got enhanced smelling, why don't you get a sniff of Sasuke remember the smell then go towards it." **she suggested.

Hinata's face turned red. "I'm not going smell Sasuke, that would be awkward." Hinata said.

**"What would you rather have, an embarrassing moment with Sasuke or Sasuke gone to Orochimaru?"** Kurama asked.

Hinata started thinking about it… much longer than she should have. Finally she answers. "That's a toughy."

**"SERIOUSLY!?"**

Hinata sighed. "But… if I must… for Naruto-kun." Hinata said with determination in her eyes.

**"Just pretend you're sniffing Naruto."** Kurama said.

Hinata said nothing or did anything, she just lower her head and a river of blood fell down her nose.

**"WHAT THE HELL!?"**

Hinata closed her nose, trying to stay alive. "T-that won't do… but then what are we going to do about the invasion, the third died because of it but if we prevent the invasion, the third doesn't die and Tsunade won't be our Hokage."

**"Well… we could always convince the old fart that he's too old for the job?" **Kurama asked.

"I don't know, won't it hurt his feelings?" Hinata asked. Kurama gave her a blank stare. "Ok we'll go with your idea… I'll worry about everything else later." Hinata said but before she disappeared, Kurama quickly pulled her into a kiss, Hinata was too surprised to react, Kurama release Hinata and kicked her out of the mindscape.

Hinata shook her head. _'Not cool!' _Kurama giggled mischievously.

"So no one quitting?" Ibiki asked, Hinata looked at Naruto and saw him in his pose, standing and his hand on the table.

Hinata groaned. _'I missed Naruto-kun's speech.' _

_**'I hear ya, it's a small lost.' **_Hinata grumbled.

"Alright, you all… PASS!" Ibiki said. Everyone was shocked.

"Wait what?" Temari asked. "How did we pass?"

"By staying." Ibiki said.

Temari stayed quiet. "That's good enough for me." she said.

"You don't want to know why that's important?" he asked.

"Nope." "No." "Not really." "I'm fine with what I got." were some of the answer that appeared.

Ibiki growled. "Ungrateful shitheads." and he slammed the door behind himself.

Almost immediately the window broke and a banter that reads: "Anko Mitarashi Fantastic Second Exam!" Anko soon jumped in.

"Alright you maggots, time to kick it into high gear!" she said while raising a fist into the air.

_**"EEEK!"**_ Hinata flinched, hearing Kurama squeal. _**"OH MY KAMI, IT'S HER! ANKO MITARASHI, IN PERSON! SHE'S THE BEST SEDUCTRESS TO EVER LIVE! I CAN PRACTICALLY TOUCH HER!" **_To Kurama, Anko was giving this warm glow, the light was hitting her in the right way, and Anko was standing in a superior position while the angel sings her a song on her eternal sexiness. _**"I MUST HAVE HER AS MINE, AND ONLY MINE, NO ONE WILL LAY A HAND ON HER EXCEPT ME!" **_Kurama said in a possessive voice, almost demonic.

Hinata sweat dropped. "Yeah well you can't, as long as I'm away from her and you can't go far from me, you won't even lay a finger on her." she said with a smile.

Everything clicked into Kurama's mind too fast and all too soon, the lights, Anko sexy pose, and the angels' song… all was gone.

_**'FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-'**_

Hinata quickly cut connection, not wanted to get a head ache when the most dangerous part of the exam starts.

Everyone went outside and stood in front of the gates that will lead to the second exam.

Hinata ignored everything that Anko said and started thinking of a way to get Sasuke's scent.

_**'You can't go to him and just randomly smell him. That would be wrong.' **_

_'Don't you smell the area between my legs when I sleep?' _Hinata thought with a raised eyebrow.

_**'That's different!' **_

_'Different how?' _

Kurama didn't response. _**'How will we get Sasuke's scent?' **_she quickly change the subject.

_'I'm not really sure.' _Hinata said with a thinking pose.

_**'How about you drag him away and smell him?' **_Kurama asked.

Hinata thought about it before shaking her head. _'Won't do, he'll think I'm weird and won't trust me.' _

_**'Do you really care?' **_

_'No but I need him to trust me for me to protect the future.' _she said.

_**'Then what?' **_

Hinata started thinking again of ways to smell Sasuke, she wish she didn't have to but she had no choice. She snapped her fingers. _'I know how about I quickly appear next to him, hiding, smell him and appear in my spot before anyone notice.' _Hinata said.

Kurama thought it over. _**'That's not a bad idea.'** _Kurama said, quite impressed. _**'If you use some of my chakra that should increase your speed and you can do the job easier.' **_Kurama said.

Hinata nodded she concentrated just enough of Kurama's chakra and suddenly appeared next to Sasuke, quickly smelled him and returned.

Sasuke, feeling a slight gust of wind, looked behind him for a while before shrugging his shoulder and turning back to Ino, completely ignoring Choji, almost as if he wasn't there.

Hinata stood almost jumped in celebration. _'I did it and Sasuke smells like…' _she sniffed and almost gagged in disgust. _'Tomato!? He's heavily covered in the stench of tomatoes!' _Hinata thought.

_**'Seriously!?' **_Kurama asked.

_'Yes.' _Hinata shook her head. _'I need to remember the smell; I need to save Sasuke-san from Orochimaru.' _Unknown to her, a certain sound Nin was staring at her and licked his lips, then stared at Sasuke and got a predator grin.

_'Impressive display of speed little girls, but if you want to help Sasuke, you'll have to get to him before me.' _

Hinata, Sakura and Naruto signed their waivers to get their scroll.

"It seems we got a heaven scroll." Sakura whispered to her team.

"Yeah." Naruto said. Hinata just nodded.

"We'll have to stick together; I'm going to be leading." Sakura said.

"Who died and made you boss?" Naruto asked.

"Doesn't matter, I'm leading and that's final. Naruto you'll be holding the scroll." Sakura handed the scroll to Naruto.

Naruto quickly put it inside his jacket.

Sakura turned back and faced the gate that they were supposed to go through, Hinata looked around and found Sasuke team at least six gates away from them.

"Alright! And the second exam starts…" Anko checked her watch.

_**'She has such a sexy voice.' **_Kurama swooned.

"NOW!" immediately the gates opened, and immediately the ninja flew by them like a rocket including Sasuke's and Hinata's team.

Sakura, Naruto and Hinata were jumping through tree at a chill pace. Hinata's nose was picking Sasuke's scent that lead her to the right, Hinata stopped and jumped to the right.

"What the- Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata immediately stopped and turned to her.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to-"

"You know what? I don't care. We're going this way and so are you." Sakura said.

"But I need to go this way." Hinata said.

"No you don't, you're staying with us."

"But I-"

"Look, you're not going anywhere, you're going to stay with us, you are not to separate from our group at all." Sakura said, narrowing her eyes at Hinata. "Understand?"

"But I really need to-"

"Un…der…stand!?" Sakura got into Hinata's face as she now glared at her.

Hinata stared into Sakura angry eyes before she finally looked away. "Hai Sakura-san." Hinata said, avoiding Sakura's stare.

Sakura backed away. "Good, now come on." she grabbed Hinata's hand and started to jump away. "We lost precious time."

(Team 8)  
>Sasuke, Ino and Choji jumped through tree branch.<p>

Sasuke turned to his team. "Hey, have you felt a gust of wind earlier?" he asked.

"No." Ino replied.

"Not really." Choji replied.

"Holy shit!" Sasuke said, once he looked at Choji and clutched his chest. "Dude, don't just appear out of nowhere!"

"But, I was here the whole time." Choji said.

"You were?" Sasuke asked skeptical. Choji sighed sadly.

All three landed on a clearing and looked around.

"Nobody's here, good." Sasuke said.

"Why did we land here?" Ino asked.

"Well, I wanted to discuss on who to target first, I would like to gain my sharingan but I also don't want you guys to die so I wanted us all to choose and opponent that we all get something from." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure on who to aim." Ino said.

"How about Naruto's team?" Choji suggested only to get punched on the head by Ino.

"Naruto-kun's team is off limits! You hear me? OFF LIMITS!" she yelled with a megaphone.

Sasuke quickly took it from her. "Can you be any louder Ino?" Sasuke asked.

Ino nodded, she opened her mouth but Sasuke quickly covered it.

"Never mind, how about we go against Kiba's team?" Sasuke asked.

"EW, Shino's there, I hate bugs!" Ino said, slightly shivering.

"How about us?"

All three turned to see three guys with a mask, all of them with yellow jumpsuit, they had cloth over their eyes but one had both eyes showing, one of them has no eyes showing, the other has one eye showing.

"How lucky of us, we were able to encounter three rookies, this should be easy." Oboro said.

Sasuke, Ino and Choji quickly got to their fighting stance.

"Just try." Sasuke said.

The mask men dashed towards them. Ino jumped back, Sasuke jumped to the left while Choji jumped to the right.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke dodged some kunais before blocking the rest with his own kunai.

"How unlucky of me to get stuck with you." Oboro said.

"How unlucky for you to find us first." Sasuke said.

"How unlucky for you to have an earth scroll."

"How unlucky for you to be wrong, I got a heaven scroll." Sasuke laughed before slapping his forehead. "Why did I just say that!?"

"Hehehe, lucky me." with that, Oboro melted to the ground.

Sasuke got out of his stance. "Is that it?"

"No." Sasuke turned and jumped back in time to dodge the kunai strike. "Unlucky me."

"Stop saying that!" Sasuke made three hand sign. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke blew a giant fireball at the Oboro who melted back to the ground to avoid his fiery death.

"Tch, unlucky me." Sasuke said.

(Ino)  
>Ino made several elegant backflips as she got further away Mubi who was trying to catch her.<p>

Soon Mubi stopped as he hunched and started breathing heavily.

"Man, she is a pain, but her backflips are just amazing." he said.

Ino stopped and smirked at him. "Come on! Take your best shot."

"Hehehe, with pleasure." He made a single hand sign. "MISTY FOLLOWER JUTSU!" several more of him appeared from the ground, all of them in black instead of being in a yellow jumpsuit.

"Ha! How will this help? I still know who's the real one is." Ino said.

"Ok." Mubi stepped back, Ino ran towards expecting to pass right through those clones but she suddenly bump into one of them and fell to the ground.

"What the!?" the clone went to punched her but she dodged it and kicked his stomach, splitting him in half. "Ha! There are as fragile as…" she fell silent when the clone multiplies. "W-wha…" she jumped back when several clones threw kunais where she was.

"The hell is with them!?"

"Hehehe, not so easy now, eh little girl?" Mubi asked with an evil grin, though you couldn't see it because of his mask.

(Choji)  
>"Ahh!" Choji punched Kagari sending him back by several feet.<p>

"Ugh, how am I getting defeated by a fat bastard like you?" he asked.

"I'M NOT FAT I'M CHUBBY!"

"Pfft, you mom's chubby."

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Choji roar as he run towards the guy.

"That's right, let the anger feast you." he said.

"Feast!?" Choji suddenly stops and looked around with stars for eyes. "Where!?"

"Wow, I'm humiliated to get stuck with you." Kagari said with a sweat dropped.

Choji turned to the guy with his head down. "You lied to me."

"Eh?" Kagari actually looked confused.

"You called me fat, you said my mom was chubby and you lied to me about a feast…" Choji looked up to glare at the guy with unadulterated anger. "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENT!" he made his signature hand sign. "EXPANSION JUTSU!" he turned even fatter than usual. "HUMAN BOULDER!" he started rolling in place, picking up speed before flying towards the guy.

The guy was able to dodge the ball of destruction in time before Choji took down several trees.

"Wow, I guess with big size your emotions also follows." Kagari chuckles.

Choji roar in righteous fury before attempting to bowl for a strike but Kagari once again dodged him.

"Useless brat, letting your emotion get the best of you, real ninjas can ignore their opponents taunt and let it watch over like a river." he said.

Choji suddenly stops and transformed back, he took a deep breath. "Thanks for the advice."

"Gah, what have I done!?" Kagari punched his forehead lightly.

"Alright, time to-"

"Let me handle this." Choji turned swiftly to see a very woman-like man. "Don't worry, this will be fast." he said eerily.

"Ok!" Choji said cheerfully.

The man stepped forward.

"Wow, you must be the ugliest guy I have ever meet." the other one said.

Orochimaru grinned as he revealed a tattoo on his left arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagari's teammates and Sasuke and Ino heard the scream.

"KAGARI!" both teammates yelled before running to the scream, Sasuke and Ino following close behind.

All four made it in time for Kagari to be eaten by a giant snake.

"Ahhh, help me!" Kagari yelled from inside the snake.

"You bastard!" Oboro yelled. He ran towards Orochimaru and attempted to punch him but Orochimaru quickly slashed his torso. "Ugh… how… unlucky." and he fell to the ground.

Mubi looked terrified at Orochimaru before trying to run away only for his hope of survival to be dashed by getting stabbed by several kunais, he fell to the ground, dead.

Sasuke and Ino noticed Choji on the floor, looking at Orochimaru in fright; they both quickly run to him.

"Choji, are you ok?" Ino asked.

Choji didn't answer, he continue to look at Orochimaru in fright.

"They're all gone." they turned to Orochimaru who turned to them. "I finally get to you… Sasuke-kun." Sasuke shivered by the way he said his name. "I'm going to enjoy this." and with that, he unleashed his overwhelming KI.

(Team 7)  
>So far, they had no luck whatsoever to find anyone and Sakura's patience is really running thin. Naruto miraculously said nothing the whole time, thinking that just one word from him will trigger violence response from Sakura.<p>

Hinata looked incredibly nervous, she knows that she supposed to go to Sasuke to help him but she really can't abandon her team and Sakura won't listen to her to do to another direction.

Naruto fidget nervously, something Hinata found incredibly cute. "Sakur-"

"Not one word." Sakura growled.

They continue for a couple of minutes before Hinata picked another scent.

_'O-O-Orochimaru! No one can mistake that smell of snake and pedophile pheromones, and it's in the same direction as Sasuke's.' _Hinata thought with a fearful expression.

_**'Ugh, fuck that bitch! Let's go and save the duck bastard and kick that snake-addict pedo ass!' **_Kurama said.

Hinata looked at Sakura's angered form and looked away. _'Sorry Sakura-san.' _she quickly turned direction and ran to Sasuke's direction.

Sakura almost immediately notice Hinata heading the other way.

"Hinata! HINATA!" Hinata ignored her and picked up the pace. "YOU BITCH, I'LL KICK YOU ASS!" Sakura ran towards Hinata KI rolling out of her in waves.

Naruto looked incredibly confused, he just shrugged his shoulder. "Nothing to do but stop Sakura from killing Hinata." he said and followed Sakura and Hinata.

Hinata doing her best to pick up pace. _'Sasuke, don't let Orochimaru near you.'_

* * *

><p><em>'I can't believe I let him near me!' <em>Sasuke thought as Orochimaru held Sasuke by the neck.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, surely you can do better."

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru. "Get the hell away from me."

"Come now Sasuke-kun; don't talk to your future sensei with such disrespect."

"Why would I be a freaks fuck toy?" Sasuke asked with a smug smirk, Orochimaru frowned and threw Sasuke to a tree bark.

"Seems like someone needs to be disciplined." Orochimaru said.

"Seems like someone _really _needs to be laid if you're going for little boys now." Sasuke laughed before he was punched in the jaws, Hard.

Sasuke crashed to another tree, slightly sliding to a tree branch.

_'Damn it body… move…' _Sasuke groaned as he tried to move his arm, he looked down at Ino and Choji who were in the same position as last time, neither could move out of fear. _'Some help they are!' _ Sasuke screamed in pain when Orochimaru stomped his chest.

"Come on, you should've gotten out of the effect of my Killer Intent by now, don't you have your sharingan?" Orochimaru asked.

"Now yet, but you better bet that when I do, I'll kick your ass into the next century." Sasuke said.

Orochimaru grinned. "There we go, fight back, try to release yourself from the effect… activate the sharingan and make yourself useful."

Sasuke continue to struggle to move, he could barely move his arm. Orochimaru notice that Sasuke was moving to his kunai pouch and took out a kunai.

"You're going to try and fight me like that?" Orochimaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh, not exactly!" Sasuke stabbed his left thigh and focused on the pain, before Orochimaru react; Sasuke swiftly flew to his team, picked both up and hid from Orochimaru.

"Mh, he was thinking of his teammate the while time…" Orochimaru grinned evilly. "We'll have to fix that." he casually started walking to Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke kneeled in front of his team, both of them lay on a tree and were taking ragged breath, both eyes wide as they whole body shake.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm guessing you guys won't be able to help me in this fight?" Sasuke asked.

Ino shook her head. "I'm s-sorry Sasuke but I-I just saw my own death to t-that man, his Killer Intent is o-off the roof, we can't beat him." Ino said.

"We have to try." Sasuke said.

"Don't you mean 'you' have to try?" Choji asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes ay him. "Sorry, but you seem pretty intent in getting your sharingan and this guy seems to be able to push you to the edge and activate it, but there's no way I'm risking myself against him."

"So what you guys are saying is that you won't help me against this guy?" Sasuke asked with anger in his voice. "You would rather save yourself than help your teammate survive?"

"Sasuke…" Ino said.

"Fine, go ahead and hide in a rabbit hole for all I care…" Sasuke stood. "I'm going after him, I need to get my sharingan, my pride as an Uchiha demands it… and also my father but, he's not important." Sasuke jumped away before Ino and Choji could say anything else.

Orochimaru continue to casually walk and jump through tree branch.

"Hey snake-addict!" Orochimaru turned to Sasuke.

"Hello there Sasuke-kun, where's your team?' Orochimaru asked.

"Who needs them?" Sasuke got into a fighting pose. "I can take you on myself."

Orochimaru grinned at the sound of that. _'He already distrusts them and I didn't even have to do anything, oh how I love childish fights.' _Orochimaru inwardly laughed… who am I kidding? He's laughing outright.

Sasuke looked confuse. "What's your problem? Are you on medication?" Sasuke asked.

"Mh mh mh mh mh mh mh… perhaps."

"Of course." Sasuke ran towards Orochimaru and started to throw kicks left and right but Orochimaru made it a habit on dodging it. "Stand still!"

"Ok." Orochimaru stood in one place and spread his arms. "Take your best shot!" he said.

Sasuke smirked as he put all his strength into one kick and aimed for Orochimaru head but Orochimaru easily redirect it, making Sasuke go to the ground.

"I never said anything about blocking." Orochimaru said before kicking Sasuke into the air, he quickly jumped towards Sasuke and unleash a barrage of punches and kicks which Sasuke had little luck to block before doing an axe kick, making Sasuke crash into a tree branch.

"Really Sasuke, you should've been stronger than this." Orochimaru taunted.

_'Remember Kakashi's training.' _Sasuke thought before he suddenly vanishes and kicked Orochimaru in the back. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" he blew a huge fireball at Orochimaru.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Orochimaru also blew a fireball but this one was purple and surprisingly overpowered Sasuke's, Sasuke was too shock that he was barely able to put his arm in front of him to block the flames.

Sasuke crashed into a tree as a result but before he could slide down Orochimaru grabbed his neck.

"What a disappointment you turned out to be, oh well, I will enjoy taking your body." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

Sasuke started flailing but it was a pretty weak flail.

"Game ov-"

"RAAHH!" Orochimaru was suddenly hit by a giant ball of some kind.

Orochimaru tried to overpower the force but he was forced to release Sasuke.

Sasuke slid to the ground and started gasping for air.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to see Ino running towards her.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you jumped into a rabbit hole by now."

"We tried but I made the mistake of letting Choji try first." Ino said. "Sorry for abandoning you." Ino said. Sasuke scoffed and looked away, Ino frowned and grabbed Sasuke ear, painfully lifting him up despite his protest. "When someone apologize it's customary for you to accept his or her apology!" Ino berated.

"Ok, ok, apology accepted!" Sasuke said before Ino released him.

Ino smiled at him. "See, was that so hard?" she asked.

Despite Sasuke being annoyed, he still smirked. "Troublesome woman."

(Somewhere)  
>Shikamaru suddenly stopped jumping through tree branch and looked in the direction of Sasuke.<p>

"I feel a disturbance in the force."

Kiba pointed at him. "NERD!"

(With team 8)  
>Choji jumped off of Orochimaru and landed next to Ino and Sasuke.<p>

"Thanks Choji." Sasuke said.

"You're welcome, and sorry that I abandon you."

"Apology is so not accepted." Sasuke said.

"Aww…" Choji moaned disappointedly.

Sasuke stepped in front of Ino and Choji, taking his position as the genin leader.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "Good, good. Try your best, unleash your sharingan, it'll make taking your body all the more worth it." Orochimaru said while licking his lips.

"Is he gay?" Ino whispered to Sasuke.

"I… don't… know." Sasuke replied slowly.

Orochimaru crouched down as he opened his mouth, from his mouth came a snake which started to grow in side and width and lunged towards the three genins.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: CLIFFHANGER! My first and last one, guaranteed!... I hope… thank you for your incredible patients and hope this chapter was worth the wait, as you can plainly read this story is now going to more in depth with the difference with this world and the old one.<strong>

**Hinata: I hope I'll be able to save Sasuke-san.**

**Me: For Naruto-kun?'**

**Hinata: *Blush***

**Me: I would say that I'll try to update faster but I bet you guys are getting tired of reading that then waiting for like a moth for my update… So I won't say that, but I will say…**

**SEE YOU LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Yo, bros! Sorry for being late, I got my very first 3ds game since the first two months that I had my 3ds and I got a little addicted to it.**

**Hinata: That's not nice Rafael-sama.**

**Me: What do you know!? You're just a disclaimer!**

**Hinata: *Gasps then starts sniffing***

**Me: Uh… I don't own anyone in the Naruto industry they belong to Kishimoto-sama… can we keep quiet about this?**

**Chapter 9: What a predicament!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Ino and Choji quickly jumped away from the lunging snake, they all landed in a branch as the snake looked at them with hungry eyes.<p>

Ino shivered slightly, almost being paralyzed by fear again.

"I'm not gonna fight that thing!" Ino said.

"Yes you are. We're in this together!" Choji said.

"He's right." Sasuke said. "We can beat this thing if we work together!"

Ino sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if I get eaten I'll hunt your dreams until you die!"

"Whatever, I really don't care!"

"Yes you do, it just that-" before Ino could finish, Choji tackled both her and Sasuke to the ground before the snake flattened them with its tail.

"There's no time to be arguing, we need to defeat that giant snake." Choji said, pointing at said thing. "Now let's concentrate and figure out a plan to defeat it!"

Both Ino and Sasuke stare at Choji silently.

"Who are you and what have you done to Choji?" they both ask.

"T-that hurt." Choji stammered.

Both Ino and Sasuke stood up and faced the giant snake.

"I don't think this thing will give us time to think of a plan so we need to communicate through the battle and quickly." Sasuke said. Ino and Choji nodded. "Go!"

All three jumped in different direction, surrounding the snake.

"Take this!" Ino threw several kunais with explosive tags on them. They all hit the snake, the kunai hit the snake but it wasn't affected, when the explosive went off it staggered back slightly.

Sasuke appeared behind. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" he blew a big flame at the snake but it wasn't affected. "Damn it, how are supposed to defeat something that is barely taking damage from our attacks.

"We don't know." Choji said, making his signature hand sign. "EXPANSION JUTSU!" he turned really fat and started rolling in one place. "HUMAN BOULDER!" and rolled towards the giant snake. The snake easily slithered out of the way making Choji fall from the tree. "WAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" and fell.

Sasuke and Ino looked down at the falling Choji.

"Should we get him?" Ino asked.

"Nah, he'll just slow us down." Sasuke said.

Sasuke almost gasped before jumping away.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Ino asked.

Sasuke's eyes widen. "INO, LOOK OUT!" Sasuke yelled.

Ino blinked before looking behind her and saw the giant snake.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" Ino screamed before the snake ate her in one gulp. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, help me!"

"Don't worry! Me and Choji will get you out!" Sasuke said, noticing Choji climbing up the tree, panting heavily.

"We're gonna do what now?" Choji asked again, looking at the snake. "Are you sure you can't handle this yourself? I'm pretty ti-" the snake suddenly grabbed Choji by the stomach. "Hey, I'm resting here!" he yelled.

The snake also ate Choji in one gulp.

"Hey, it's cozy in here, and oddly warm." Choji said.

"The hell is wrong with you!?" Ino yelled. Sasuke could hear Ino constantly slap Choji.

"Ow, ok! I'm sorry!" Choji said.

Sasuke sighed. "So useless." he said. He glared at the snake. "Let my friends go."

The snake stared at Sasuke for a while before quickly turning and slithering the hell out of there.

"Hey! Where are you going with my teammates!?" Sasuke asked, he started jumping towards them until Orochimaru came and kicked his face, making Sasuke crash into a tree.

"Nuh-uh-uh Sasuke-kun, your opponent is me, if you can defeat me, then I'll let you save your worthless teammates." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke smirked. "Sounds like a fair deal." he got into a fighting stance.

"Yes… fair…" Orochimaru chuckled then lunged at Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Hinata kept jumping through the trees, constantly picking up speed when she feels Sakura gets too close to her.<p>

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FUCKING BREAST OFF TO THE POINT THAT YOU'LL NEED TWENTY BREAST TRANSPLANT SO THEY'LL LOOK CLOSE TO THAT SIZE!" Sakura yelled for the umpteenth time.

**"**_**Geez, that girl sure has a big mouth." **_Kurama said.

"Yeah, but it can't be helped. I'll just have to deal with Sakura's empty threats." Hinata said.

"Naruto, how many threats did I throw at Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Naruto, with a pencil in his ear and a notepad in his hand started to count. "You yelled at least 60 threats." Naruto summarize.

"And yet she's still not slowing down." Sakura asked.

Naruto clear his throat. "Are you really going to do these things to Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No reason." Naruto said with a scared expression.

Hinata continue to jump until she notice a giant snake, she immediately stopped and looked at it closely.

"That snake has a particular smell." Hinata said with narrowed eyes.

**"**_**Just like…"**_ Kurama started.

"Orochimaru/ _**Orochimaru**_" Kurama and Hinata said it at the same time.

**"**_**Jinx! Now you owe me a soda!" **_Kurama said.

"But we're not even twins." Hinata said.

**"**_**Who said we have to be twin for me to jinx you?" **_Kurama asked.

Hinata nodded, she turned to follow the snake but almost bumped into Sakura.

"Sakura-san, how's it go-"

"Don't start with me!" Sakura yelled at her. "How could you go an abandon your team!? What is wrong with you!?"

Hinata looked away in shame. "I just needed to-"

"I don't want to hear it." Sakura interrupted.

"Hey, Sakura, take it easy on her." Naruto said.

"You stay out of this!" Sakura yelled, turning to Naruto. "And as for you…" Sakura blinked when she found Hinata gone… again. "Naruto take a note…" Naruto took out the notepad. "I am going to kick her ass into the next millennium." and with that, Sakura went to follow Hinata.

(With Hinata)  
>Hinata looked down on the snake.<p>

**"**_**Sakura is gonna kill you." **_Kurama said.

Hinata activated her byakugan at the snake. "I'll worry about her later, for now I need to save Ino from that snake." Hinata said, she used Kurama's chakra to increase her speed and appeared in front of the snake.

"You have something that belongs to me." Hinata said.

**"**_**Since did Ino belong to you? That's kind of sexy." **_Kurama said.

"That's not what I meant." Hinata said frantically, blushing madly.

"Hinata? Is that you?" Ino asked.

"Yes, don't worry Ino-san, I will-"

"Where's Naruto-kun, I want him to save me not you, you fat bimbo! Go away and let me parish in peace while waiting for my Naruto-kun!" Ino yelled from inside the snake.

"Really/ _**Really**_?" Hinata, Choji and Kurama asked.

"Yes really!" Ino yelled.

"At least save me Hinata." Choji said.

Hinata nodded as she search for a weak spot on the snake. "I… I can seem to find one." Hinata said.

"Find one what?" Choji asked from inside.

"A weak spot, it's going to be harder to defeat a giant snake with no weak spot." Hinata explained.

**"**_**Harder? Why don't you use your sixty-four palm of protection?" **_ Kurama asked.

"Because it's only for protecting me." Hinata answered.

"Who are you talking about?" Choji asked.

Hinata didn't answer and instead jumped towards the snake and started to strike any part of the snake with gentle fist.

Snake seems to hiss in pain at the various parts it got hit.

"Ok, now for the-"

"HINATA!" Hinata turned to Sakura and Naruto who finally reach. "YOU ARE IN… whoa." Sakura noticed the giant snake in front of Hinata. "How I failed to notice that is beyond me." Sakura said with a thoughtful expression.

"Why are you fighting that thing?" Naruto asked.

They heard a gasp from the snake.

"Is that Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun, help me!" Ino screamed from inside.

"Ino-Chan?" Naruto asked before glaring at the snake. "Let her go!" he ran towards it.

"Wait, Naruto-kun, a simple punch won't-" Hinata was saying.

Hinata watched as Naruto went and punched the snake in the face. The snake staggered back before falling to the ground.

"Ow! Can you save me more gently?" Ino asked from inside.

Hinata looked in an amazement at the snake on the floor and then at Naruto who didn't seem to notice anything wrong before making a hand sign.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled before a hundred clones when to life. They all gave a battle cry before jumping at the snake and pummeling it.

Hinata was still amazed at Naruto's strength, even Sakura looked amazed.

_'Did Naruto-kun always have this strength when he was younger in my timeline?' _Hinata asked.

**"**_**No… no he did not." **_Kurama answered, also in a state of shock.

Soon the snake had enough before spinning rapidly and knocking all the Narutos off of him.

Naruto grunt when he landed on the floor.

"That's one tough summon." Naruto said while rubbing his head.

_'This might take longer than I thought.' _Hinata said.

**"**_**If you're worried about saving Sasuke then go, leave Naruto and Sakura to the giant snake." **_Kurama said.

Hinata looked at Sakura and Naruto before shaking her head.

_'I can't do that; I can't abandon my team… even though I did it the last two times.' _

Kurama shrugged her should. _**"Do what you want." **_

Hinata jumped to where Naruto and Sakura were. "How should we defeat him?" Hinata asked.

"Well, my punches were strong enough to knock them down but he won't stay out, I think we need a secondary attack." Naruto said.

"You're so smart Naruto-kun!" Ino squeal from inside.

Naruto took the cool guy pose (Which is having your arm cross with a smug smile and your head slightly down) "I know." before he knew it he was punch on the back of the head by both Hinata and Sakura.

"No time to be acting cool." Sakura said.

"Concentrate Naruto-kun." Hinata said sternly.

"Hai…" Naruto said weakly before getting serious and facing the snake. "All right, I'll attack and you guys think of a secondary attack." he said before creating several clones and running towards the snake.

(With Sasuke)  
>Sasuke grunt as he receive several kicks and punches to various part of his body by Orochimaru before kicking him again, throwing him to the floor.<p>

"Ugh… you sure seem to like kicking." Sasuke said weakly as he looked at Orochimaru, his sharingan eyes blazing. _'I don't get it, I finally activate my sharingan but I still can't seem to get close to his level.' _Sasuke thought. _'Is this guy even a genin.' _he thought.

"Come on Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru chuckled. "You have you sharingan, but you don't seem to have gotten better." he said.

Sasuke took a deep breath. _'I need to think rationally, obviously jumping on him won't work, maybe I can use my environment to my advantage, just like that game… what's it called? K-Kingdom Hearts… 3D? the 3D stand for something I know that much.' _

Sasuke stood and took his fighting stance.

"Mh… your stamina is on spar with Naruto, I'm impressed." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke ran towards Orochimaru and went to deliver a punch. Orochimaru went to block but Sasuke quickly feints it and switched to a kick and landed on Orochimaru's face, Orochimaru staggered slightly before retaliating with a strong punch which sent Sasuke flying to a tree but Sasuke quickly recovers and spun around the tree before landing on his feet.

"Don't rip-off of Kingdom Hearts!" Orochimaru yelled, truly angered. They both started to exchange fist rapidly, Sasuke finally getting used to his eyes as he now dodge Orochimaru's attack with ease.

"Take this!" Sasuke yelled as he gave his strongest punch to Orochimaru, making him fly a short distance from Sasuke but he quickly recovers and land on the branch.

"No bad and it seems that you got your second wind." Orochimaru said while licking his lips.

"Ugh, can you say that without licking your lips." Sasuke said in disgust.

Orochimaru chuckled again.

"Stop chuckling!" Sasuke yelled and charged at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru never stopped chuckling the whole time as Sasuke got nearer and nearer. Just before Sasuke reach him Orochimaru vanished.

Sasuke almost tripped on air and looked around, trying to find Orochimaru.

"Where are you?" he asked looking around in random circles.

(Hinata's group)  
>Naruto grunted as he got thrown to the ground again.<p>

"Ugh, bastard…" Naruto muttered as he got up. "How are you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

"Do you have any four?" Sakura asked boredly as she held some cards.

"Go fish." Hinata answered with the same bored tone.

"What is wrong with you!?" Naruto yelled.

"What?" Sakura asked. "We couldn't think of anything so we were hoping if we played some boring card games then our mind would think of a plan itself." Sakura explained.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Naruto yelled.

Hinata suddenly stood up. "I have an idea!" Hinata yelled.

Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment. "I stand corrected." he said before getting smacked on the back by the snake, throwing him on the floor.

"No, you lie corrected." Sakura started laughing at her own joke, after a while she found out that no one was laughing with her so she looked around and saw everyone shaking their heads, even the snake. "What? It was a good joke." she said.

Hinata finishing shaking her in disappointment and looked at the snake "Naruto you keep attacking it and try to make it fall, I'll get behind it ." she said as she ran towards the snake only to vanish the next second.

Naruto blinked but quickly shook his head and glare at the snake. "Let Ino go!" he yelled while pointing at it.

"How many times did you say that? Like a dozen times." Naruto heard Ino's voice from the snake. "And how many times have you failed? Like a dozen times!" this time she yelled.

"Ino-Chan…" Naruto said pathetically.

"Naruto-kun, I love you. BUT I'M BEING DIGESTED OVER HERE! IF YOU COULD HURRY UP AND KILL THIS SNAKE, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!" Ino shrieked.

Naruto nodded frantically. "Got it!" he made several clones. "Now, as one, we punch him." Naruto ordered.

"If you wanted to do this as one, why did you summon us?" one of the clones asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be easier to do this alone, since you'll be 'as one'?" another clone asked.

"It would've been less troublesome." another clone pointed out.

"Ok, you guys shut up and just help me in this." Naruto said with a popped vein. The clones muttered 'fine' before they all started to run towards the snake and jumped towards his face.

"TAKE THIS!" they all yelled before punching it their hardest.

The snake started to tumble over and fall.

Hinata stood behind the snake watching it fall towards her.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS, SIXTY FOUR PALM OF PROTECTION!" she started to spin around and making a chakra line vertically, she continue to spin, making the line thicker and sharper.

The snake soon fell to the chakra line and got his head cut off easily, like a piece of paper getting cut by a scissor.

The head of the snake fell on Hinata's right while the body fell on her left. Hinata glared at the snake head before turning to the body when she heard a groan.

Ino and Choji slowly got out of the snake's stomach and rubbed their heads.

"Damn it, that was the most disgusting, painful, dizzy, and revolting moment of my life." Ino said, before she turned to Naruto and her eyes turned to hearts. "But if it ends with you being my knight in shining armor…" Ino walked towards Naruto. "Then I'll go through that every day if necessary!" she went and hugged Naruto tightly despite the fact that she was covered in snake slime.

"Ugh, Ino-Chan… at least take a bath." Naruto said but Ino didn't let him go.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to Choji. "How did you two end up inside a giant snake? And where is Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Choji shook his head like a dog, getting the slime out of them. "It was creepy, we were just discussing who we should attack before this creepy guy came by, I think he was named… Orochimaru by what he told me…"

Hinata's eyes widen.

_'He found them so quickly!?' _Hinata asked.

**"**_**Fucker's too quick for his own good." **_Kurama growled.

"Orochimaru killed the genin team that we were fighting before…" Choji continued. "After that he faced us and unleashed this frightening amount of Killer Intent." he said, slightly shivering.

"Killer Inte-" Naruto was saying before he noticed Ino shaking in fear.

"Yeah, he started fighting Sasuke alone, since me and Ino were frozen in fear, he wanted to fight Sasuke alone for some reason and when me and Ino got over our fear and interfered, he summoned this giant snake that swallowed us whole… I think me and Ino have been inside for at least twenty minutes." Choji concluded.

Sakura took a thinking pose. "Where is Sasuke-kun right now?" she asked, oddly calm.

"We don't know, we were inside a snake with no way of knowing where he was heading, we got lucky that the snake went to your direction and you guys killed it." Choji asked.

Hinata turned to the snake and walked towards it, before anyone noticed Hinata walked towards the snake and sniffed, not surprised that several small snaked was mixed into it and…

'_Do I smell butts?' _Hinata asked.

**"**_**Young Boys ass? Didn't know he actually takes them?" **_Kurama asked.

Hinata turned to her team and 2/3 of Sasuke's team.

"Guys…" she said, gaining their attention. "I think I know where Sasuke is." she said.

"And how can you be sure?" Sakura asked.

"Because that's where I was going the whole time." Hinata said with a frown. "I wanted to form an alliance with Sasuke-kun team and Kiba's team so we all get to the third exam, beside, I have the byakugan." Hinata said.

"That's right, she got the byakugan!" Ino said.

Sakura sighed. "Alright alright, lead the way." Sakura said, stepping aside and waving her arm in front of her.

Hinata nodded before running and jumping towards the tree, the rest quickly following.

(With Sasuke)  
>Sasuke continue to look around.<p>

"Where are you coward!? Show yourself!" Sasuke yelled. Suddenly a strong gust of wind pushed Sasuke to a tree; this was stronger than other time Sasuke crashed into trees as the tree cracked under the pressure and Sasuke cough some blood.

"Kami help my back." Sasuke said. "I don't want back problems until I'm 80." he muttered.

Orochimaru yet again chuckled while materializing.

Sasuke watched in awe as Orochimaru slowly appeared in a pillar of flames. "That… was awesome…" he said.

Orochimaru chuckled… again (Seriously, when doesn't he chuckle in the whole fight). "If you join me…" he held out his hand. "You can have this awesome ability to appear anywhere… and more…" Orochimaru said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "It'll take more than that to convince to go with you…" Sasuke said, he went to stand up but he screamed in pain and held his back.

"Broken back?" Orochimaru asked. He gave a predator smirk. "Perfect." he made a hand sign and suddenly his neck stretched towards Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could react he got bit on his neck, Orochimaru's fangs sinking into his flesh.

It took a moment for Sasuke to react as Orochimaru retracted his fangs and three tomoe appeared near to part where Orochimaru bit him.

Finally the pain registered in his mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke held his neck as he fell to the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SASUKE!" Orochimaru turned and saw an Anbu appeared next to Sasuke. The Anbu removed his mask to reveal himself to be Itachi. "Sasuke are you ok!? Sasuke!" Itachi called but Sasuke continue to scream, his mind focused on the immense pain. _'Why didn't I stop the fight when I could? Why did I have to come so late?' _Itachi turned and glared at Orochimaru with unbridled angered.

"Orochimaru, what have you done!?" he asked.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I just gave my little Sasuke-kun a little farewell gifts." he said.

"He is not yours; you weren't even supposed to be here." Itachi said.

"Maybe. But who said I follow the rules?" Orochimaru chuckled. "Besides, with that mark it'll insure that Sasuke-kun comes with me."

"For what!?"

Orochimaru smirked wickedly. "Power."

"Power? Why the hell would he want power?" Itachi asked.

"Many reasons…" Orochimaru started to walk around them (It's a really thick tree branch). "For one, Sasuke-kun could be trying to impress his father who keeps pressuring him, to be a powerful son and get things right…" Orochimaru lifted a finger showing that as one reason, he lifted another. "He could also want power to defeat anyone; he could also want it to protect his friends…" he lifted another. "He would also want it to beat you."

Itachi was taken back by the last one. "Beat me?" he asked.

Orochimaru smirked. "Why yes, the one he want to so badly to beat, if only so people would stop comparing him to you, so his father doesn't make him feel weaker by constantly telling him to be like his brothers, also by the fact that you keep teasing him about never being able to reach his level." Orochimaru finished, turning to Itachi and marbled in Itachi slight guilty look.

"So… how's those for reasons?" Orochimaru asked.

Itachi simply looked at Sasuke, he wasn't screaming anymore but was giving pained gasped. "Get the hell out of here." he told Orochimaru.

Orochimaru shrugged his shoulder. "Fine, but you know I'll see Sasuke again…" Orochimaru turned. "And if the Hokage stops the exam, I'll personally kill Sasuke-kun." Itachi eyes widen.

"Then why would you give him the curse mark if you'll kill him!?" Itachi asked.

Orochimaru shrugged his shoulder. "I'll need a new body soon and getting the sharingan while at it will be a good bonus but they are other Uchihas that I can use… Sasuke-kun was just the easiest to get." and with that Orochimaru vanished.

Itachi stayed there, watching where Orochimaru was before another of Sasuke's small scream reached his ear.

"Sasuke!" Itachi said, grabbing Sasuke shoulder. At that moment Hinata and the others came.

"Itachi!?" Hinata said in shock.

**"**_**Why is he here!?" **_Kurama asked.

"Sasuke!" everyone else ran into Sasuke side.

"Sasuke, are you ok!?" Ino asked worriedly, Sasuke opened one of his eyes to look at Ino. He opened his mouth to answer but only a pained screamed came out.

Sasuke, who was on his hands and knees, collapsed on the floor, holding his neck.

"What's wrong with his neck?" Sakura asked. That got Hinata's attention.

Hinata hurriedly pushed everyone away and took Sasuke's hand off his neck and was shocked to see the cursed mark.

_'N-no, we were too late.' _Hinata almost cried there.

**"**_**Small setback we can still save this timeline." **_Kurama said with determination.

"What is that!?" Sakura asked, everyone looked shocked at Sasuke's cursed mark.

"Orochimaru's cursed mark." Itachi answered. Everyone turned to him. "Apparently Orochimaru claimed that with this, Sasuke will come to him for more power." Itachi explained.

"That's ridiculous…" Sakura said. "Sakura-kun is perfectly fine as he is, he's the strongest in all our classes!" she said.

Itachi shook his head. "Apparently that wasn't enough. He wanted more; enough to impress his father… to protect his friends… and to prove that he's stronger, so that he doesn't need to get compared to me anymore."

Hinata looked impressed. _'Compared to the reason in our timeline… those are actually good.' _

**"**_**Need to give him some credit." **_Kurama said.

Itachi looked at Sasuke for a moment before starting to pick him up.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I need to get him out of this exam." he said.

"But-"

"No buts, Sasuke got the curse seal and with it he won't be able to be at his best, he could actually get killed. I can't let him happen." he get Sasuke on his back and was about to jump.

"Wait!" Hinata quickly yelled, making Itachi almost tripped. "Isn't this what Sasuke was angry about?" she asked. "You pointed out that Sasuke wanted to be strong enough so that people stop comparing him to you, and he wants to impress his dad, if Sasuke return in that state, not only will his dad be even more disappointed, he'll bother him more about becoming like you." Hinata said.

_'I should know. That happened to me after I lost to Neji.' _Hinata thought.

**"**_**Aw, you poor thing, maybe I can-" **_

'_Not now!' _Hinata mentally shouted.

"So you see… if you bring Sasuke back, it'll just bring Sasuke more pain and a bigger chance of going to Orochimaru." Hinata said.

Itachi thought it over, on one hand he could take Sasuke back but risk him leaving to Orochimaru, but on the other hand he could leave Sasuke here and have him have a chance of dying.

"Besides, we'll protect Sasuke-kun if it comes to it." Ino said.

Oh, well when you put it like that.

"Alright." Itachi said. He put Sasuke down; everyone immediately went to his side.

Itachi turned back. "Please… protect Sasuke." he jumped away through a couple of tree branches.

"I… Itachi…" Itachi stops, hearing Sasuke weakly call to him. "Th… Thank you…" with that Sasuke passed out.

"Sasuke!" Ino said alarmed.

"Don't worry, I know a shelter nearby." Hinata said, Naruto and Choji grabbed Sasuke and ran behind Hinata and in front of Sakura and Ino.

* * *

><p>Hinata landed on the floor, looking at the hole in a tree.<p>

_'This is the place?' _Hinata asked.

**"**_**Yep, this is where Sakura took Naruto and Sasuke after their fight against Orochimaru." **_Kurama said.

Hinata turned to the rest of her team and saw them land. "Ok, we should put Sasuke in that tree and nurse him to health." she said.

"Who died and made you boss?" Ino asked, Hinata simply pointed at Sasuke and she laughed nervously. "Right."

Naruto and Choji tried to put Sasuke down gently, though they failed because Choji claimed to have smelt something good.

Sasuke groaned in his knocked out form.

Naruto punched Choji's head. "Nice job lardo!" he said.

"I'M NOT LARGE, I'M-" Choji got interrupted by Ino and Sakura punching his head, both saying different things.

"If Naruto-kun calls you lardo then you're a lardo!" Ino yelled.

"Sasuke-kun is sleeping be quiet!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata sighed. _'How will Sasuke get better is beyond me.' _

**"**_**Hey, maybe if you were some Arabian clothing and pretend to be a genie and-"**_

_'Is this part of your crazy sex fantasies?' _Hinata mentally asked.

**"…** _**Maybe." **_Kurama answered slowly.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Sakura-san…" Sakura stopped yelling at Choji and turned to Hinata. "Do you have any cloth that Sasuke can use?" Hinata asked.

"Um…" Sakura checked her clothing. "The only thing I have is my panties." she said.

Hinata stared at her blankly before lifting her hand and moving her fingers in a 'give me' fashion.

"What!? I'm not giving you my panties; I love Sasuke-kun but not enough to give him my panties."

**"**_**That's a first." **_Kurama laughed, Hinata would've laughed too but she needed to keep a straight face.

"Sakura-san, we really need to help Sasuke-kun." Hinata said.

"Well, why don't you use some of Ino's bandages!? She got plenty of them!" Sakura pointed out.

Ino immediately hid behind Naruto. "I'm only getting naked to Naruto-kun, and only him. And he's also the only one that can have my clothing!" she said defiantly.

"Geez… thanks… Ino-Chan…" Naruto said with a deep blush.

_'Why that no good-selfish-unbelieving-whore wearing-' _Hinata started in her head.

**"**_**Whoa there girl, save that anger for other villains." **_Kurama laughed, joined by no one.

Sakura groaned. "Naruto?" she asked. Looking at him.

This time, Naruto hid behind Ino. "I'm a dude, I ain't into that stuff." he said.

"Choji?" Sakura turned to him only to be ignored in order to eat chips. Now Sakura had a deep blush in her face. "W-what about you?" she asked.

"I'm the boss, and what I say is law." Hinata said.

**"**_**That's right, and if you don't do what she says, they'll be spanking involved!" **_Kurama said, too excitedly.

_'H-how… how many fetishes do you have?' _

Sakura groaned again. "Ok…" Sakura went behind a tree. But they didn't hear any clothes being removed.

"Sakura-Chan~" Ino said in a singsong voice. "Any day now~"

"I know that but…" Sakura said nothing after.

Ino shrugged her shoulder. "She probably needs help." Ino walked behind the tree. "Here, let me help."

"What!? No, get out."

"No see, you have to-"

"I know how to do this just get out!"

"I need to help you since you're so scared."

"I'm not scared! I'm just-"

"Here we go."

"Hey! HANDS OFF!"

"Here you go!" Ino came out with Sakura's panties and tossed them at Hinata.

It gently landed on Hinata's hand, she looked at it and almost laughed, and Naruto looked at it and blushed deeply.

There on her panties were hearts shape with some Naruto's on it, some with smirk, winks, and thumbs-ups.

Sakura walked out of her tree with a heavy blush and when she saw Naruto staring at her panties, she gasped and quickly snatched it.

"Um… any reason why you-"

"No…" Sakura interrupted Naruto, her face getting redder. "I have this because I…" Sakura couldn't finish, looking at Naruto looking at her in wonders at why she had his FACE on her PANTIES, HIS face on HER panties.

Naruto clear his throat. "Well… until you give me a reason, I'll be…" he pointed at a nearby lake. "Over there." and he left.

Sakura looked at Naruto's retreating form before the sound of Hinata's laughter knocked her out of her trance, Sakura turned and glared at Hinata her.

"Well I hope you're happy!?" Sakura asked.

"So this hahaha is why you won't hahaha take off your, pfft, Naruto-imprinted panties!" Hinata started to laughed again.

**"**_**Don't laugh too much sweetie; you also have panties with Naruto's face in them." **_ Kurama said.

At that, Hinata abruptly stopped laughing. She turned from Sakura. "Low… blow…" she whispered to herself, she could feel Kurama smirking victoriously.

Sakura looked a little confused by Hinata suddenly not laughing at her, though she wasn't complaining.

Hinata walked toward a nearby stream and put Sakura's panties in it; she soon returned to Sasuke and put it on his forehead.

"So what am I supposed to wear?" Sakura asked.

"Can't you go commando?" Hinata asked.

"No! I swear you a lot less feminine than I expected." Sakura said with a huffed before turning and leaving.

At that comment Hinata popped a vein. "Less feminine!? I'll have you know that my level of feminine far surpasses yours!" Hinata yelled.

"Ha! Please, tell me one aspect of me that is not feminine?" Sakura asked, turning to Hinata and smirking at her.

"You clothing."

"You fucking bitch, I take everything back about what I said!"

"You mean about me being a betraying bitch!?"

"Oh no, those words were 100% true!"

"If it wasn't for me 'betraying' you guys we would've never found and saved Ino and Choji!" Hinata yelled back.

**"**_**Yeah but because of that you failed to save Sasuke from-"**_

_'NOT NOW!' _Kurama immediately fell silent.

"Pure luck, you didn't know we were going to find them so technically you are a traitor, and a bitch, and the least feminine person I know." Sakura said.

Hinata's anger for the girl just keep rising and rising, she hated Sakura before but this version of Sakura is bringing more hate for the pinkette, Hinata would've loved to teach Sakura a lesson or two but… who is she kidding.

Hinata started walking towards Sakura with Sakura doing the same; only switch Hinata with Sakura and Sakura with Hinata.

"Girl, quit it!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

"Huh, but I thought you were at the lake." Hinata pointed out.

"I was taking a leak." Naruto said. "Anyway, why are you two fighting?" Naruto asked.

"Because-" Sakura started.

"You know what? I don't care." Naruto shook his head. "You two go to the opposite side of the clearing." Naruto said. Both stared at Naruto like he had a second head. "NOW!"

Both jumped and ran to the opposite side of the clearing. Choji looking at both of them worriedly and Ino was grinning the whole time.

Naruto turned to them. "Why didn't you guys try to stop them?" he asked.

"They were scary." Choji said.

"It was entertaining." Ino answered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at them, unnerving them. "You both certainly deserved some punishment for something this stupid." Naruto said.

Ino smirked. "Well I sure hope you don't spank me, that'll be the worse." she said. Hinata and Sakura almost jumped at Ino at that moment but both stayed.

Naruto shrugged. "Then I won't." Ino's smirk vanished and Hinata and Sakura sighed in relief. "Choji…" he noticed Choji yet again, not paying attention to them by eating.

Naruto walked to him. "NO EATING!" and snatched the chip that he was eating.

Choji stared at his empty hands for a while.

"Now…" Naruto continued, failing to see Ino move further. "To think of a punishment for-"

"MY CHIPS!" Choji suddenly screamed with such anger in his voice, before Naruto could figure out what happened. Choji tackled the poor boy to the ground.

"Ah, somebody help me!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura and Hinata both watched, neither of them moving.

"Want to help me get medical herbs?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Hinata said, they both stood up and left.

Ino gape at them. "What about Naruto-kun?' she asked.

"He can beat Choji hands down." Hinata said with a dismissal wave of her hand.

"But-" Ino stopped when she heard a grunt from behind her; she turned to see an unconscious Choji and Naruto standing over him while panting heavily.

Naruto turned to Ino and panted a few more time before smiling. "I got it."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There you go, Chapter 9! I feel like this chapter was lacking in its funny factor, and was less than enjoyable, tell me the truth, did you enjoy the chapter?<strong>

**Hinata: Yes, I really enjoyed it.**

**Me: Only because you were there and taking charge.**

**Hinata: Aw.**

**Me: I updated early… albeit with a short chapter, my next one will me longer and will reveal something else about… something that I will not reveal until next chapter.**

**See ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

***Special Update at the end of chapter***

**Me: Hi everyone! I'm back with another exciting new chapter of Once-**

**Hinata: Once again from the start!**

**Me:… Hinata, what are you doing?**

**Hinata: *Blushes* Sorry, I just got a little bit excited.**

**Me: Whatever, disclaimer please.**

**Hinata: Raphi-san doesn't own Naruto-kun or anything related to Naruto-kun everything is owned by Kishimoto-sama. He can have Sakura though.**

**Me: NO THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 10: What a predicament**

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Choji and Ino took turn in taking care of Sasuke. Some went out to look for some enemies and some scroll, and others looked for food, everyone ruled out Choji because they knew he'll eat it all.

Naruto was currently sitting with Choji, guarding Sasuke while the girls took a bath.

Hinata was happily washing her hair in the small lake.

'_I'm happy that I finally able to wash the sweat off of me.' _Hinata thought.

**'Why?'** Hinata heard Kurama asked.

'_Because, I won't be able to win Naruto-kun hearts by being sweaty and gross.' _Hinata said.

**'**_**Of course.' **_Kurama rolled her eyes.

Hinata looked up at Sakura and Ino only to almost jump in their stare.

"Um… can I help you?" Hinata asked.

Both Sakura and Ino turned their back on Hinata in a huff.

"I'm fine." Sakura and Ino said at once.

'_Why that little… she thinks she can have bigger breast than me, she'll see, when I get older my breast will be bigger.' _Sakura thought.

'_Just because her breast is bigger doesn't mean she can fluent it everywhere she goes! If she thinks she'll get Naruto-kun's attention like that, she got another think coming.' _Ino thought.

Hinata rolled her eyes, already knowing what they were thinking.

'_They really should get over the fact that we're taking a bath together, we're all girls. Right Kurama?' _Hinata thought.

Kurama groaned while rubbing her forehead, unlike Hinata, she knew why they were mad.

**'**_**Hina-hime just… just tells them it's time to get out.' **_Kurama said.

Hinata shrugged her shoulder and stood. "Girls, it's about time we leave." Hinata said.

"But I want to stay." Ino whined while crossing her arms, Sakura doing the same.

Hinata sighed. "I know but-"

"And sit down already!" Ino interrupted. "I don't want to stare at your pussy!" Ino yelled.

Hinata looked down and immediately blushed before quickly retreating to the water.

Sakura sighed. "Fine whatever gets me to prevent looking at you naked." Sakura said as she got out of the water.

"No one forced you!" Hinata retorted.

**'**_**Nice.' **_Kurama laughed.

Hinata and Ino stood and left the lake.

They found Sakura looking around frantically.

"Sakura-san, what's wrong?" Hinata said, reaching to grab her panties only to grab air. Hinata looked down in shock to find her clothes gone. "Ah, where's my clothes!?" Hinata asked.

"That's what I like to wonder!" Ino yelled as she also found her clothes missing.

"Who would steal our…" Sakura stopped mid-rant when she found a piece of paper at the floor, she picked it up. "Hinata, this is for you." Sakura said.

Hinata grabbed the letter and opened it.

_'Hinata-Chan, sorry for your clothes disappearing, I'll be borrowing them for a while, it is really important, your pal Naruto Uzumaki.' _Hinata's face turned red when she read this.

"Who has it?" Ino asked.

"Apparently Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Naruto-kun!?" Ino asked in shock and joy.

"Naruto actually stole my clothes?" Sakura asked. "Why that little pervert!" Sakura said in anger while clenching her fist.

_'Why would he want out clothes?' _Hinata thought.

**'**_**Maybe to sniff your panties?' **_Kurama offered.

_'That's gross!'_

**'**_**Don't knock till you try it.' **_

_'Why would you tell me to… you know what, forget it.' _

(With Naruto)  
>"Are you sure this'll work?" Choji asked.<p>

"Of course." Naruto said, taping the girls' panties to a tree. "Everyone knows that if a pervert sees a pair of panties, he won't be able to resist smelling them so when that pervert comes, you and I will jump out of the bushes, kick his ass and take the scroll." Naruto said, glowing in pride by his 'brilliant' plan.

"Yeah but, what if the pervert doesn't have the scroll?" Choji asked.

"Then we'll use the pervert as bait for his other teammates then kick _their _asses and take the scroll."

"But what if they have the same scroll as the both of us?' Choji asked again.

"We both have the heaven and earth scroll so one of us will get something out of this."

"But what if-"

"You know what Choji? If you're gonna be so negative then shut the hell up and leave!" Naruto snapped. "Didn't I ask you to guard Sasuke anyway?"

Choji blinked. "Oh no! You're right!" and with that, Choji dashed off in high speed.

Naruto sighed; he looked at the panties and admired his handiwork.

"This is so gonna work." Naruto said with confident before going and hiding in a nearby bush.

(The girls)  
>They were all back in the lake, opting to stay there and think rather than stay naked in the forest.<p>

"So how will we get our clothes back?" Sakura asked.

"Can't we just wait for Naruto-kun to give our clothes back?" Hinata asked.

"No!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok ok."

Ino sighed. "Doesn't matter to me, knowing that Naruto-kun is interested in me enough to steal my panties give me a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach" Ino said with a giggle.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I think you're reading too much into it."

Ino huffed. "Well I don't see any boys try to steal your panties." Ino pointed out.

"Exactly, they know that if they try that, I'll break their arm." Sakura said proudly.

Hinata sighed and face palmed.

_'They aren't going to be of any help are they?' _Hinata thought.

_**'No they aren't'**_ Kurama sighed too.

(With Naruto)  
>Naruto continued to watch the panties eagerly, waiting for the chance to jump the pervert that would dare steal his love ones panties.<p>

Wait, love ones?

_'I don't love them?' _Naruto thought with a blushing face. _'I know Ino-Chan loves me but she's really weird in the way she shows her love.'_ Naruto thought, turning from the panties and laid his back against the bush. _'Sakura-san diffidently hates me so I don't know how I could love her, and even if she did love me she has the weirdest way of showing them.' _Unknown to him, like he predicted, a perverted man came across the panties. His eyes turned into hearts as he quickly ran into them and started to check every detail of them before grabbing all threes and leaving with them.

'_And Hinata-Chan, she's really nice to me, the nicest out of all of them, and those clear pearl lavender eyes.' _Naruto smiled, imagining those eyes before furiously shaking his heads. _'No time for that, I need to pay attention to the…' _when he turned around, he notice the panties gone, what surprised him was that they were a note stuck on the tree.

Naruto walked towards it and read it.

_'Hahaha, did you think I would fall for the oldest trick in the book? Well you're stupider than… uh… stupider than Peter Griffin, yeah, you're that stupid… STUPID!' _Naruto continue to read the letter, hoping to Kami that he wasn't imagining it.

"Sakura is gonna kill me." Naruto said with fear in his voice.

* * *

><p>The girls got an annoyed look on their faces.<p>

"Did anyone have any ideas?" Hinata asked.

"No." Both answer.

They heard rustling in the bushes and they quickly ducked until the water reaches their chin.

Out of the bushes came out Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, blushing deeply.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino said in joy, rising from the water.

Naruto's face turned completely red and turned from her.

"Where's our clothes you pervert!" Sakura snapped.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert! I only used your panties as bait _for _perverts, kick their asses and take their scroll!" Naruto explained.

Ino blinked. "So let me get this straight, you took my panties not to smell them?" she asked.

"Exac… wha…?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

Ino giggled nervously. "Nothing, so did you get the scroll?" she asked.

"Um…" Naruto rubbed his head nervously. "No the… the guy escaped… with the panties." he said that low, hoping they didn't heard him.

"WHAT!?" all three yelled, Sakura and Hinata standing up in shock.

Due to Hinata's large breast they jiggled and some of the water on them splashed Naruto on the head.

"Hey! Just because I lost your panties doesn't mean that…" Naruto stopped mid-rant when he turned around in anger and saw all three girls naked in front of him.

All three girls were completely oblivious to this and just glared at him.

"How could you let my panties be stolen by a perverted freak!?" Sakura asked.

"This is just horrible!" Ino yelled.

"How could you do such a thing Naruto-kun!?" Hinata asked.

They waited for Naruto's answer.

"Well!?" they asked.

Before they knew it, a huge torrent of blood came from Naruto's nose and he collapse on the ground with swirly eyes.

"What the… what's his problem?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked down on herself then the others girls.

"I think I might have an idea." she said, getting back down on the water, though Sakura and Ino still looked confused.

_'I do wonder who was the one that ran off with my panties.' _Hinata said.

(With the panty thief)  
>"NO PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT, I ALREADY GAVE YOU MY SCR… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRRGGH!" the guys screamed as he was crushed by… sand?<p>

The sand retreated back to the gourd of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro behind him, not even flinching.

"Thank you, that guy was too noisy." Kankuro said.

"Mh…" Temari walked towards the dead guy. "Here's the…" Temari took out the scroll but also pulled out the panties. "Panties?" she asked curiously.

"Panties!?" Kankuro asked in excitement and snatched the panties from Temari's hands. "Hey, they all different, this one is really soft." Kankuro said as he stretched a pearl white one.

Temari pulled another one out and almost laughed out loud, there was the heart shaped one with Naruto's face on them.

"Who would wear this one!?" she said suppressing her laughter, due Kankuro didn't even put effort and laughed while rolling on the floor.

Gaara walked towards them and looked at the panties closely, narrowing his eyes when they landed on Naruto.

"Isn't that Naruto Uzumaki?" Gaara asked, upon hearing his brother talk, Kankuro stopped laughing and looked at the panties again, Temari doing the same.

"You're right." Temari said. "So whoever these panties belong to… must know Naruto… and not only that but they must have some kind of obsession with him." Temari said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe you shouldn't have killed the guy; we could've forced him to tell us where he found it." Kankuro said.

"Did you… did you just said something intelligent?" Temari asked.

"How rude!" Kankuro yelled.

Gaara looked at the dead guy then at the panties. "There's nothing left for us here, we got the scroll so there's no reason for us to look for this girl." Gaara said as he turned to leave.

"Uh, right." Temari said, pocketing the panty before following Gaara, Kankuro grabbed the last two panties and ran after them.

* * *

><p>Hinata tugged at her pants. "It feels weird not wearing panties under this." she said.<p>

"I'll said, the only thing covering me are my bandages and they could get easily ripped in battle." Ino groaned.

"This tight shorts are really uncomfortable." Sakura said, constantly moving while sitting in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Thanks Naruto." all three said with a glare at Naruto's direction.

"It wasn't my fault, I got distracted!" Naruto yelled.

"By what!?" Sakura challenged.

Naruto was about to say but quickly shut his mouth.

The girls sighed.

"Well, it might not be so bad." Hinata said would rubbing her legs together and blushing.

**'**_**Are you getting turned on?' **_Kurama asked.

_'What? No!'_

**'**_**You are! This is too good! Do you want me to-?'**_

_'If it has the word 'licking', then I don't want to hear it!'_

**'**_**Ok ok… can I eat you out?'**_

Hinata groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Oh uh… nothing." Hinata laughed nervously.

Naruto watched as the girls rubbed their legs together in discomfort, Naruto doesn't know why but the scene makes him feel a little uncomfortable.

Ino noticed this and smiled slyly at him. "Naruto-kun~" she said, making Naruto almost jump. "Why do you look nervous?" she asked.

Sakura blinked, slightly confuse before catching up and also smiled at Naruto slyly.

"Yeah, does being around three panty-less girls make you feel uncomfortable?" she asked.

Naruto's face turned completely red. "I don't know what you're talking about, three *gulp* panties-less girls doesn't… affect me." Naruto said nervously.

Ino giggled. "Your erection says otherwise." Ino said.

Naruto looked down in alarm only to find Ino to be lying. Ino started laughing as she fell over the rock, clutching her stomach.

"Looks like someone is having a good time."

"Yeah, we're really-" Ino abruptly stops, and turned to see three unknown people.

One was a girl, the other was a boy, the one in the middle was wrapped in the face like a mummy.

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"No one important." the mummy said.

"Ok, now what was I…" Ino got interrupted when Hinata roughly grabbed Ino's wrist and pulled her up, doing the same with Sakura and brought them in front of the tree that Sasuke was resting on.

"Ow, what was that for!?" Sakura asked, rubbing her wrist.

"Six people?" the girl asked. "There's no way this is a six-man squad, this is probably two teams working together." she said.

"Wow, you can count, I'm impressed." Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"What did you say!?"

"I said; 'Wow, you can count, I'm impressed!' what are you hard of hearing!?" Sakura asked.

Kin glared at Sakura. "That's it, this girl is mine."

"Ew, no lesbo." Sakura said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Kin gave a battle cry as she charged at Sakura.

Dosu went for Sasuke but Hinata blocked his path.

"You won't get through." she said with her byakugan blaring.

_'So this is the people that wanted to hurt Sasuke-san?' _Hinata thought.

**'**_**Yep, even though my container was sleeping, I wasn't, and I gotta say, Sakura was really pathetic.' **_Kurama said.

Hinata turned to see Sakura giving Kin a hard time in hand-to-hand combat.

_'She's better now that's for true.' _

**'**_**Oh, and before you engage that guy, its important how you dodge." **_Kurama said.

_'Why?' _Hinata asked, before she quickly jumped back from a jab from Dosu.

Hinata suddenly became and dizzy and fell on one knee. _'I'm guessing this is the reason why.' _

**'**_**Bingo.' **_

"What's the matter girl…?" Dosu asked as he walks towards her. "Can't take the sound of defeat?"

"Terrible pun."

"What would you know!?" Dosu said as he charged at Hinata again.

**'**_**Be careful how you dodge!' **_

Hinata jumped over Dosu as he punched the ground.

Hinata turned back to him only to block a punch from him.

**'**_**Oh yeah, you also don't want to block his attacks.' **_

_'Now you tell me!?' _Hinata fell her eardrums ache in pain due to the high pitching sound. She staggered back and fell to her knee; she did her best not to throw up.

_'Ok, how do we defeat him?' _Hinata asked Kurama.

**'**_**No idea.'**_

_'Lot of help you are.'_

**'**_**Hey, don't give me sass. I don't see you coming up with any ideas.' **_Kurama said with a huff.

Naruto and Choji glared at Zaku as he smirked at them.

"You're not getting anywhere near Sasuke." Naruto said with a growl.

"Ha, you think you can stop me all by yourself!?" Zaku asked.

Choji blinked. "Um, he also has me for help."

Zaku stared at Choji and blinked. "Where did you come from?"

"Aw…"

Naruto deepen his glare as he made his famous cross. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" several Narutos appeared and immediately charged towards Naruto.

Zaku smirked and raised his arms and pointed them at the many Narutos.

"SLICING SOUND WAVE!" he swings his arms in an arc, making all the clones to pop. "Heh, weak." Zaku grinned.

"Ha, please, that was just a warm-up!" Naruto said as he made more clones and have them dive at Zaku.

"SLICING SOUND WAVE!" Zaku again popped all of the clones without breaking a sweat. "Anything else that doesn't blow?"

"Mh…" Naruto took a thinking pose.

"HUMAN BOULDER!"

"That's it, human…" Naruto blinked and looked to his left, Zaku looking the same direction to see Choji rolling towards Zaku.

"Damn it!" Zaku blew at Choji but it only stopped him in his track.

**'**_**Huh, deja-vu.' **_Kurama mused.

"Alright, keep it up Choji!" Naruto said. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" more clones were created. "CHARGE!" all of them dive towards Zaku.

"Ahh!" Naruto turned to see Kin grabbed Sakura air.

"What!?" Naruto yelled in shock.

_'How did that happen?' _Hinata asked as she ran from Dosu.

"Come back here!" Dosu yelled.

"Nah-nah, you can't get me!"

"You little prick!"

"I know you are but what am I!"

(Flashback)  
>Sakura kicked Kin in the stomach, making her skid a couple feet away from her.<p>

"You're pretty weak. What made you think you could enter this chunin exam?" Sakura asked.

Kin growled. "That's because I haven't been showing my full skill."

"Oh you're holding back, that most diffidently means my defeat." Sakura said sarcastically.

Kin grinned as she threw some senbons at her which Sakura dodged easily.

"Wow, that's your whole-" Sakura stopped when she heard ringing; she looked back at the senbons which implanted themselves in the tree Sasuke was resting in. One of the senbons had a bell tied into it.

"Wow, a bell, you really went all out with that one." Sakura said.

"I am just about sick of your stupid mouth." Kin growled.

"Then do something about."

Kin quickly threw some senbon at Sakura which she either dodged or blocked.

"Yep, this is really-" Sakura heard the ringing again. "Wha…?" she looked back to see the bell of the other senbons seemed to be moving, she was so distracted that some senbons hit her back.

Sasuke gave a yell of pain as she staggered forward slightly before turning back to Kin to was smirking.

"Not so hot now huh?" she asked.

"Never knew you were a lesbian." Sakura remarked with a grinned.

Kin glared at her again and threw more senbons, Sakura had more difficulties with this one's as some started to graze. When the bell rings again a full batch of senbon pierced Sakura's skin.

Sakura resisted screaming, instead groaning in pain and falling on one knee.

Kin grinned widely. "Aw, what's the matter hot shot, out of those annoying remarks?" Kin asked.

Sakura cough some blood before slowly standing, feeling slightly dizzy due to the bell. "Naw, just waiting for you to start screeching at me like the banshee that you are." Sakura said with a grin.

Kin narrowed her eyes at her. "Little bitch!" she threw torrents of senbons at Sakura almost all of them hit their marks except for some that Sakura blocked weakly. Sakura heard the ringing again and covered her ears, sadly that left her sides too open as this time Kin threw a kunai which gave a deep cut to Sakura's side.

Sakura screamed in pain before Kin quickly grabbed Sakura's hair and pulled hard, making her fall on her butt.

"Heh, look at you, so high and mighty before and now you're life depend on how badly you pissed me off."

Sakura weakly opened an eye. "Yay me…" she groaned again.

"Sakura!" Sakura opened her eyes to see Ino starting to run towards her before she left something sharp in her neck.

"One more step and she gets it." Kin threaten as she pressed the kunai to Sakura's neck, drawing some blood.

* * *

><p>Hinata continue to jump back from Dosu.<p>

"Don't you ever get tired of running?" Dosu asked.

"Nope, I can keep this up all day?" Hinata said.

_'So you seriously do not know how to beat him?' _

**'**_**No, I never saw how he died. The last time he left us before Sasuke showed his power in his level 1 cursed mark state, and that won't happen for a while.' **_Kurama said.

Hinata quickly covered her ears as she ducked under a punch from Dosu, she felt slightly dizzy but not as dizzy as she would've felt.

_'We can't just wait for-' _

"Ahh!"

"What is it no-" Hinata looked in shock at Sakura who was holding her bleeding size and Kin holding her hair. "Sakura-san!"

**'**_**Seems like she's as useless as ever.' **_Kurama said.

_'Kurama!'_

**'**_**What? You know it's true.'**_

_'If that was true, then Sakura-san would've gotten captured a long time ago.' _Hinata said before turning to Dosu who was charging at her, before he could throw a punch, Hinata kicked him in the chin.

"Ah, my tongue, you made me bit my tongue!" Dosu said as he gripped his mouth.

"Sakura-san." Hinata was about to run to her but Kin turned to her and held the kunai on Sakura's throat.

"One step and she's gone." Kin said.

Hinata froze there and looked at Sakura's bleeding size; she seems to have lost a decent amount of blood.

_'What do I do?' _Hinata thought nervously.

Zaku was finally able to throw Choji off and blasted Naruto with the air wave, piercing his shoulder.

Naruto yelled in pain before falling on one knee and clutching his shoulder.

_'Damn it!' _Hinata looked alarmed.

**'**_**Damn, these guys are better than last time.' **_Kurama mused.

Zaku walked towards Naruto and kicked his stomach with all his might.

Naruto gasped in pain before rolling on his back, at that Zaku stomped his chest, constantly.

"Ah my ribs! I think you crushed my ribs!"

"Do you think I care?" Zaku asked as he stomped on them again, Zaku turned to Hinata. "So what will it be girly? The boy?" he pointed one of his hand at Naruto head. "Or the girl?" Kin added pressure to the kunai, Sakura also looked a little pale.

Kin ringed the bell again when she notice Sakura getting some of her bearings.

Sakura groaned in pain.

Hinata looked between the two. _'What should I do?' _

**'**_**I'll tell you what you should do? Dump the-'**_

_'If it involves abandoning anyone then I don't want to hear it.' _Hinata interrupted harshly.

**'**_**Geez, touchy.' **_Kurama said with a huff.

"Hinata…" Hinata turned to Naruto. "Just save Sakura-san, she's bleeding too much, she doesn't have enough time!" Naruto yelled before Zaku stomped his chest again.

"Pretty brave for someone who's about to lose his head." Zaku said as he fired his air wave next to Naruto's head, leaving a deep hole on the ground.

Hinata almost jumped to save Naruto at that moment but stopped herself.

"Urg…" Hinata turned to Choji who just came out of the bushes. "What going… on?" Choji took the scene in front of him, Naruto on the ground with Zaku foot on top of his chest and aiming his hand blaster to his face, Sakura bleeding profusely and in the clutches of Kin, Ino perfectly untouched and Hinata's stressed out face.

"What the heck did I miss?" Choji asked bluntly.

Zaku aimed his other blaster at Choji. "Move one muscle and you're done for." he threatens.

Hinata looked even more freaked out. _'Open for suggestion that doesn't involved sacrifice.' _

Kurama thought about it for a moment. _**'I got nothing.' **_Hinata looked more alarmed. _**'But our salvation should come in three… two… one…'**_

Hinata gasped, feeling that dark chakra and turned to see Sasuke up with the dark chakra swirling around him.

**'**_**There's out help, and he won't kill us… for now at least.' **_Kurama said with a smile first before switching to a thinking frown.

Sasuke looked around the field, taking in his surroundings. When his eyes landed on Naruto it narrows.

"Let him go." he said, stepping forward threatening.

Zaku smirked. "Heh, you don't scare me." he says.

Sasuke took out a kunai and Zaku prepared himself to deflect it but instead of throwing at him, Sasuke threw it at Kin's arm that was holding the kunai. She screamed in pain and momentarily let go of Sakura.

Hinata quickly used that moment and Kicked Kin in the face before anyone could blink, throwing her to a tree and jumping away with Sakura.

Dosu became alarmed and started to step back. Zaku however was as cocky as ever.

"Heh, getting too close to me is a mistake you should never make." Zaku said.

"Opening your big mouth is a mistake you always make, ever since you could talk." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes.

Zaku also narrowed his eyes and aimed his blaster at Naruto, before anyone could do anything; Zaku blasted his airwaves, making a dust of dirt come up.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino and Hinata yelled, worried for the blond knucklehead.

Zaku was smirking the whole time, when the dust cleared; he was shocked to find nothing under his foot.

"What the… how the hell did he escape? More importantly… how the hell didn't I notice!?" Zaku asked.

"Because you're you…" He turned to see Sasuke behind him and a dizzy Naruto. "Nuff said."

"You little shit!" Zaku aimed both hands at Sasuke. Zaku then smirked and aimed at the others. "SUPERSONIC SLICING WAVE!" the giant airwave blasted anything in his way, even his teammates if he wasn't careful… which he wasn't.

Naruto looked in shock at the destruction he cost, Sasuke also looked in shocked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously at Zaku. "What did you do?"

Zaku opened his mouth to answer.

"Don't you mean, what didn't he do?" they both turned to see Hinata on the floor, panting slightly, Choji, Sakura and Ino behind her, Zaku's teammates were near a tree, glaring dangerously at him.

"W-what?" Zaku asked in shock.

Sasuke smirked. "Well then, does arms of yours are pretty dangerous, even to your own teammates." he said walking forward.

"Hey, stay back!" Zaku aimed his blaster at Sasuke before he found himself on the ground with Sasuke pinning his arms behind his back.

"Why don't I do everyone a favor and take care of them." he started twitching them forward.

"No wait, stop!" Everyone cringed at the sight before them and the sound. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kin shuddered. "Damn and I thought we were the evil ones." she said.

Sasuke looked down at the downed Zaku before turning his gaze at Kin and Dosu. Sasuke started walking towards them as they both stepped back in fear.

Sasuke stopped a couple of feet away from them and held out his hand.

"Give us the scroll and I might not kill you." Sasuke said.

**'**_**Huh, in the other timeline, Sasuke was going to kill them too.' **_Kurama pointed out.

_'Maybe it's because this Sasuke has less darkness in his heart.' _Hinata pointed out.

Dosu nodded quickly and took out his scroll. "Ok ok, here… we'll leave." Dosu put the scroll down and quickly appeared next to Zaku and picked him. "We'll be living, but we will come back." Dosu said as he and Kin vanished.

Sasuke looked down at the scroll and gasped as the surge of dark energy suddenly left him, he almost fell but Choji caught him. "Thanks Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I'm Choji."

"Who?"

"Aw…"

Naruto quickly ran at Sakura who still looked pale. "Sakura-Chan, will you be alright?"

"Not until I stop bleeding." Sakura said, adding pressure to her cut.

"Let me see the cut." Hinata said, Sakura reluctantly took her arm out of her cut, Hinata winced. "That's a deep cut." Hinata quickly ran to her backpack and grabbed her first aid kit and ran back.

Sasuke grabbed the scroll and walked towards the others and watched as Hinata wrapped a cloth around Sakura waist.

"I'm telling you, it's better if you take your shirt off." Hinata said.

"And I'm telling you that I rather die rather than take off my shirt in front of anyone." Sakura replied.

"If you didn't take off your shirt you might've actually died." Hinata said as she tightens the knot. Sakura winced in slight pain. "Sorry, did I make it too tight?"

"Nah, it just fine." Sakura said, she tried to sit up but her sides immediately hurt.

"I would suggest not to move for now." Hinata said, Sakura groaned in disappointment but was otherwise thankful.

Hinata turned to Sasuke. "How are you Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke nodded. "Doing quite fine, I'm pretty great actually, can't even feel the stupid mark on my neck." he said.

"Well… it's a mark… I don't think you can fell marks." Hinata pointed out.

Sasuke shrugged. "Still, I feel like a badass." Sasuke proudly.

"At least someone feel like they did something." Sakura said with a frowned.

"Don't feel sad Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. "You still held your own against Kin, even though it was for a short while; you were able to keep your cool and tough out any punishment Kin gave you." Naruto said.

Sakura had a light blush on her check but quickly frown and turned from him, trying to hide the blush. "B-baka." she muttered but Naruto only laughed.

Hinata's eyebrow twitched but she ignored it completely.

**'**_**Oh, someone is jea-'**_

_'Not now!'_

**'**_**Geez, touchy.' **_though Kurama say this, she had a smirk on her lips.

"So, who does the scroll belong to?" Ino asked Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked. "Oh yeah!" he took it out and showed them to be a heaven scroll.

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata faltered as Ino cheered.

"Yes, we're done here!" she said.

"You… you can't seriously be thinking of leaving us when one of our teammates are down." Hinata said.

"Hey, Sasuke is my teammate and he got that scroll fair and square so therefore, we're leaving." Ino said.

"Please, Ino-Chan, we really need you to stay with us." Naruto said.

"Well as long as Naruto-kun wants me on his side." Ino giggled while hugging Naruto tightly.

_'Seriously!? I'm the one that fought and came out ok as Sakura came out half-dead and Ino didn't even fight!' _Hinata rant in her head with a twitching eyebrow.

**'**_**The man's an idiot!' **_Kurama said exasperated.

Choji and Sasuke sighed.

"How unlucky of us." Sasuke said with a sigh before sitting, along with Choji.

They stayed sitting down, just staring at each other for longs period of times, they would say that it was an awkward moment but they oddly didn't feel awkward at all.

Sakura opened her mouth. "I want to take a bath." she says, everyone stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "I can't move because of my sides." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But that would involve seeing you naked." Naruto said while poking his fingers together.

"I would make an exception this time." Sakura said.

"You actually think someone will want to see your naked form?" Ino asked with a smirk.

Sakura smirked back. "Well Naruto already saw us naked." she pointed out, making Hinata, Naruto and Ino to turn a dark shade of red. "So Naruto, mind helping me take a bath?" she asked.

"B-but… that would involve me touching your bare body." Naruto said nervously, his face getting redder.

"I'll let you this time if it gets me clean in the end." she said flirtatious, complete with a wink.

**'**_**Looks like the game to claim Naruto-kun has already begun.' **_Kurama said with a predators smirk. _**'Remember my little vixen… strike fiercely.' **_Hinata didn't complain as she was too busy glaring daggers to Sakura.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's side and started to lift her up before he got roughly pushed down, Naruto was about to yell at the person before seeing Hinata.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I got this." Hinata said with a fake smile.

"Uh, Hinata... I asked for-"

"I know but, who's better at washing all the right spot in a girl than another girl? Plus you still have your nasty cut; I'll be able to treat it immediately after your bath." Hinata said, and frowned at Sakura, daring her to say something else.

Sakura sighed. "Fine."

They both left, leaving a very confused Sasuke, Naruto and Choji. Ino just sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Sakura was naked and was waist deep in the water as Hinata scrubbed her back, they both had a frowned in their faces, avoiding at all cost to look each other in the eye.<p>

**'**_**Someone is jealous~'**_

_'Not now.'_

Hinata grabbed a bucket of icy cold water and dumped them all at once at Sakura's back, making her scream in shock and arched her back. Hinata smirked.

"The hell was that for!?" Sakura yelled, turning to glare at Hinata.

"For shamelessly flirting with Naruto-kun." Hinata growled.

"Oh, excuse me, I wasn't aware that he was your boyfriend… oh wait, he isn't!" Sakura yelled. "So I can flirt with him if I so please." she said smugly and turned with her arm crossed.

Hinata glared holes at Sakura's back.

_'If she thinks that I'll let her hurt Naruto like in my timeline, she got another thing coming.' _Hinata thought, scrubbing Sakura's back more roughly.

"Ow, ow! Hey, take it easy!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

><p>Ino was snuggling to Naruto while rubbing her cheek to his cheek, Naruto looked as if he wasn't to get away but Ino was holding him too tightly.<p>

Sasuke and Choji had scowls in their faces.

_'Why does he get all the girls?' _they both thought.

Suddenly they heard Sakura scream 'ow'.

Ino sighed and stood up, I'll check what's wrong with them, don't do anything stupid." Ino said, mostly directed at Sasuke and Choji.

Ino arrived shortly to see Sakura trying to push Hinata away.

"Quit it, you're hurting me!" Sakura yelled.

"I have to clean you and that also include your cut." Hinata said, trying to reason with Sakura.

"Alright alright, break it up." Ino said with an exhausted sigh. "Sakura, just let her clean your cut, it'll get infected if you don't let her."

"But it hurt!" Sakura whined.

"It'll hurt even more if we don't clean it so suck it up." Ino said.

Sakura stood from the water. "Well what if I don't want to-"

All three heard a thud from behind them; Sakura immediately dived to the water while Ino and Hinata took fighting stance. The person raised his head to reveal himself to be Kabuto.

"Kabuto!?" all three yelled in surprise.

"Um… hi…" Kabuto said nervously.

Before Kabuto knew what was happening, he found him in the floor, tied up, with everyone contemplating what to do with him.

_'W-what just happened?' _Kabuto thought, visibly confused.

"Are you sure we can't just kill him?" Sasuke asked.

"No, we can't just kill people randomly." Hinata said.

"I vote for Sasuke-kun idea." Sakura said, raising her hand only for Ino to slap it down.

"This isn't school; you don't have to raise your hand." Ino scolded.

"Who the hell are you, my mom?"

"Why you-" Hinata slapped both of them in the back of their heads.

"Not now." Hinata said.

"I know!" Naruto said, also raising his hand but unlike Sakura, Ino didn't slap it down. "How about we keep him hostage until his teammate come looking for him! We threaten them that we'll kill Kabuto unless they give us the scroll." Naruto said with a smile the whole time.

Everyone stood in shock and stare at Naruto. Naruto looked confused at them.

"What? The plan wasn't good enough?" Naruto asked.

"That actually was a good idea." Sasuke started.

"And to think that _you_ were the one to come up with it." Choji said in awe.

"Hey, what about you, you practically don't exist since people always have a hard time noticing you and you are as fat as a whale!" Naruto yelled at Choji.

"Ouch." Sasuke winced.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Choji yelled with righteous flame flaring around him, which was gone in the next second. "I'm just chubby." he said lamely and slumped under the tree that they used to rest Sasuke in.

"Don't you think you went a little too hard?" Hinata asked only to be answered with silence. "Yeah me neither."

"Hey, I got an idea." Kabuto said nervously. "How about you let me go and-"

"NO!"

"Well I tried."

"I think we search him to see if he has the scroll?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shrugged her shoulder and went to Kabuto and checked every pocket she could think of but came up with nothing.

"It doesn't seem like he has anything." Hinata answered.

"Strip him." Sakura said.

"I'm out." Hinata said.

"Good luck forehead." Ino said while goodbye.

"Wait, I'm not going to strip him, I'm a…" Sakura turned to Naruto and Sasuke. She gave him a sweet smile. "So-"

"I'm out." Sasuke said, walking off.

Naruto blinked as he watched Sasuke leave, he turned to Sakura only to have her grab his arm.

"So… Naruto-kun… mind stripping this guy so that we're 100% sure that he has no scroll?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… well… since I'm a guy and he is also a guy, it would be uncomfortable to-"

"Strip him and I'll give you a kiss on the lips." Sakura interrupted.

Naruto froze and thought over it.

"Alright."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kabuto asked.

"No!" Naruto and Sakura yelled before they both dived at him.

**Me: I'll end it here since I ran out of ideas for this chapter. Anyway, thank you for the support and reading this story and please review, it wound me to have to beg for reviews but reviews are the main source of motivation, if I get no reviews then there's no motivation and no motivation means late chapter.**

**I'm not threatening you guys, I'm simply giving you a reason to review, and please say anything. It can be criticism, a compliment, your favorite part, anything just review please.**

**Hinata: We'll work on the next chapter next week since our parents aren't home.**

**Me: And you know what that means.**

**Hinata: yes.**

**Me & Hinata: SLEEPOVER!**

***Special Update***

**Alas, I quit writing... like several years ago but I guess I forgot to tell you guys, sorry about that. If you desire a reason but are too lazy to check my profile (Which I completely understand) it's because I lost my motivation to write. I get no enjoyment whatsoever from it, not even people review about it makes me want to pop out an extra chapter. I don't know how many people would be hurt from this news but for those who are, I am deeply sorry and I hope you can understand my reasons for quitting. Of course they could also be the ones who already read the fact that I'm quitting in my profile, if so then this piece of trivia was completely useless. I'll still be here of course, reading with the occasional story so if anyone wants a chat I'm always available.**


End file.
